Tales of Vindictus Berseria II - The Morrígan Wings
by Grayjedi-Productions
Summary: It is a time of chaos. Seven years have passed since the Shepherd Artorius fell to the Lord of Calamity and a new Shepherd, Eleanor Hume, took his place. The Abbey of Midgand has disbanded, leaving its failing teachings and holy Empyrean to themselves. As darkness grows in this new era, light too shall rise. The Fan-Fiction of Redemption. Tales of Vindictus
1. Prologue

_History is but an interpretation. As one truth is given, another is lost to the ether._

Connor York looked at shining moon, painted against the stars. Not a single cloud in the sky. A light breeze blew between the trees and houses. Peace was something painstakingly struck in Stonebury. Looking at the gate before him, he turned around and heading into the woods.

Seven years. Hard to believe that Shepherd Artorius Collbrande was killed by the Lord of Calamity.

A great deal of people cried learning the news. A great memorial was to be built in Loegres.

But the Abbey needed a new hero to rally about. A new savior for these dark times. Daemons are still roaming around, but the malakhim had abandoned them.

So came the Redeemer, Shepherd Eleanor Hume.

Connor wanted to believe this, but he remembered the Abbey's order regarding her. The first Traitor, _Damnatio Memoriae_. Yet she had the complete backing of the Midgand Empire's Prince.

Frustration vented with every step. The reformation of the Abbey under Hume's rule wasn't the easiest transition. Legates Shigure Rangetsu and Melchior dead and hundreds of Exorcists leaving the Abbey. Some even denounced the Church with the Ascension of the Sixth Empyrean, Maotelus.

Hardliners in the Imperial family added their reluctance. The four years since were hell and back, slowly gathering support from the people.

And yet…

Mysterious disappearances have taken across the Empire's further towns. People or caravans disappear overnight. The sounds of dangerous monsters lurking in the deepest shadow.

With so much on her hands, Shepherd Hume ordered a diaspora. The Abbey and its people into exile.

And Connor was not happy. Not one bit.

All that pain and effort, shuffled off like a piece of parchment.

Without an Exorcist's artes, what could man do against the darkness?

If only Artorius was still alive.

With a lantern in hand, the young man continued his patrol. The dark was drawing deeper and deeper despite the full moon. Drawing a blade, he kept himself steady. Just the sounds of the night.

No, that's not right. The sounds were dead. Muted. Gone.

A single snap in the air and Connor hopped back. An arrow stuck in the ground here he once was. Shadows moved between the trees and branches. This was no wind that carried between them.

Under the moonlight, the shadows ducked and dived at the Exorcist, snipping at his lighter armor. Cuts drew deeper and deeper as he hacked back. These shadows relentlessly attacked, between martial artes and daggering hidden artes.

Winds slashed through his padding, drawing blood. He gulped. He couldn't fight them like this. Running, he took a turn towards the town. But further it seemed away. The woods grew, the dark darker and darker still. Droplets became rivers and he panicked.

Connor dropped his weapons, running with no end in sight. A light pain stuck in his thigh. Another arrow. He widened his eyes, tumbling to a fall.

" _Do you know what your sin is?_ "

The young Exorcist stared up at an armored figure. Dark blood red orbs glowed behind the armor slits of the being's helmet. With a single stroke, Connor choked on his own blood. His throat laid open.

" _It is pride…_ "

His assailant was patient. Whatever this monster was, it would stay, watching him painfully bleed out. Shadows collected in the corners of his eyes as pain and numbness took over.

Falling, he heard the last words.

" _For the security of our pure and blue world..._ "

 _"Happy Ever After", in truth, it is only when the Author stops paying attention…_

Eleanor gazed upon the rocky mounds of her small camp. A fire burned in her heart. She had a feeling this was coming. But another threat so soon..?

Moodiness and snappy wit became her allies. Her friends scattering to the wind as she knew they would. From Magilou, to Rokurou and Eizen, she knew they all had their lives to continue. What hurt the most was the realization of such precious days, on the run from the Abbey's forces, under the star-lit night…

Was the most she felt alive.

Why were such terrible actions, living on the edge, brought out the most of people?

Was this cycle of pain and misery so built into the world they lived in?

She wanted to know. She needed to know. What was the truth behind all of this. The Heavenly Steppes provided an answer, but Eleanor felt dissatisfied. There must be something else beyond pettiness.

It was her job to find the truth.

But as the days continued, and months became years, pretender Lords of Calamity rose.

And she struck them down. Those too far in their despair, too distraught. Was this the only method? Could there be another way? These questions plagued her mind, constantly gnawing away while other threats emerged.

Even after Prince Percival told the nobility of the true nature of Artorius's plan, there were few that believed that it was the "right" correct.

When the needs of the many out-weight the needs of the few… But what happens when they become the few for the many?

Checking the slow burn of the fire before her, she turned to the side. A woman approached her.

Hair as red as the flames, with orange tips. A regal appearance kept by battle dress not unlike the old Exorcist orderlies. Bright blue eyes matching the tips of fire looked back, swearing a solemn vow as her malak-bond.

"Aoife… How much longer until we reach Eumacia's Sanctum?"

"At least two more days. There's a local town nearby, taken by the Empyrean's protection."

She nodded, turning to the other person at the camp. A young woman, with a cap over her head. Strikes of blonde hair poked out and a simple hand-and-a-half sword at her side. Sleeping, sitting close enough to the fire. Even if they really didn't need that.

"Alex, you awake?"

The blonde stirred, opening an eye. "Yes. I heard. I'll scout before the dawn."

Eleanor took a moment and breathed. It seemed just like those days in the past. But those days were long gone. Now, it was a race against all things precious to her. Pretender Lords of Calamity or mass amounts of malevolence. Right now, Maotelus can't purify them all.

Perhaps that was her fault as well…

 _This is another story. The alternate truth to what was believed to be "the end"_

Aball found itself another visitor. Two women walked through its empty pathways to the house furthest away. The first was a woman with long flowing black hair. Dressed in a modified Exorcist's uniform, she brushed the light snow off her over coat. Some things inside the former Abbey just never die.

At least the fashion sense was still good.

The other, a malak of platinum hair and turquois eyes. Tied in a ponytail, she walked with hands clasped before her waist.

A large tree sat before the home, covering graves. Six of them. Two parents, a mother with her unborn child and two siblings. An entire family's brood laid here. Or they should have, given all things that happened.

It's nothing more than empty graves for love that burned so deep, it charred their bodies and left nothing. Ashes couldn't even be collected.

"Just as Hume did before, we too shall pay our respects."

They bowed before the graves, offering flowers.

"Can't believe she paid for these and the monument all by herself."

"Indeed." The malak stood before the graves, studying them.

"… Lailah? I'm gonna check out the house. It's getting late and who knows what else lives in these woods. We'll wait until tomorrow to head back."

"Of course, Amelia. Just let me look at these for a little while longer."

The malak stared at the graves a bit longer, tracing her fingers against the lettering, the prayers and names.

"So this is where it started. And where it ended."

 _Unrecorded by history, a hidden truth. An alternate ending..._

Maotelus opened the chambers to the inner sanctum of the Empyrean's Throne. Rushing passed the attending Servants of the Silver Flame, he found the Cosmic Earthpulse gateway and rushed through.

There was a change in Innominat's power, a fluxuation coming forth into his being. Just how connected were they?

The boy Empyrean reached in, running through the endless tunnels and portals of ethereal blue. Up and down, left and right, backwards and forwards until he found the center point of the Mana Well.

Where he sealed Innominat and Velvet, isolated from the rest of the world, forevermore.

He waved his hands, giant doors rumbling open as he forced themselves through. The shimmering ball of light that enveloped the Fifth Empyrean and Velvet was gone.

Now, laid the sleeping form of his "uncle-in-law" Laphicet Crowe. But even that was slowly losing form. Reverting into a pile of dragon's heads and scaly body. Smaller streams of silver magma shimmered in the air as they were drawn into his body. Like the spreading of a small faucet, he could feel power growing.

Eyes darted from one corner to the next. No sign of her at all. Even in this grim state, Maotelus couldn't find it in his heart that Velvet died as well.

Hesitance pulled back his hand. He shouldn't stay here for too long.

"Velvet… I hope you're safe, wherever you are…" He whispered to himself.

 _A tale of great, tiny, precious feelings that could ignite the stars_

 _A Tale of Hope and Love…_

 _And so…_

Velvet Crowe…

Awaken

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Due to Fanfiction's inability for hyperlinks, I'll just post the song's youtube link below...

So will you _wake_?

watch?v=Me7TJDHCELk


	2. Rebirthing

Velvet gasped for air.

The saltiness of the air under a shadowed moon highlighted the world around. Everything ached, from her head to her feet. Clothing felt like itched rags, digging into her skin. Where was this?

Her eyes scanned the local area. Lips venting stale air. By the grace of clouds moving out of the way of a full moon, the world was painted around her. Ruined marble pillars surrounding a massive hole in the ground. Light crashing sounds of the ocean against the cliff's bottom.

"Th-this is…"

The ruins near Aball.

She crawled her way to her feet. Muscles already flaming and hurting as she barely stood. But she found her strength, taking her first steps closer. Leaning against the pillars, she found something new.

A new pillar was erected just before the ruins. Minor salt erosion chipped bits and pieces. Maybe a ruffian who thought little of the thing. Even under the darkened skies, Velvet could clearly see what this thing was.

 _To the villages of Aball, who souls could not be saved._

Velvet closed her eyes, leaning against the monument. It looked like the people of Eastgand hadn't forgotten the small village by the cliff. Her heart dropped like a weight.

Too many questions, too little answers.

The walk back through the woods back to her old home was devoid of life. Even the fallen leaves felt dead. A light breeze shook the fallow branches, casting shadows all along the path. Small snow mounds littered the pathway. A chill crawled down her body.

 _Wait… I'm… cold?_ Her eyes widened. But… was she still a therion? Or even a daemon?

Reactively, Velvet held her bandaged arm out. The mutated wolfen claw manifested and ripped the bandages away. Another simple thought and it disappeared underneath the ragged cloth. Hesitantly, she rolled up some of the tatters. Black and dark red veins menacingly flared, mimicking human flesh. Much like the side of Rokurou's face, revealing his true daemonic nature.

Right, back to the path at hand. No daemons seemed to trend around. Velvet checked herself again. Her wrist-blade loosely protruded a stub. Still broken after her battle with Artorius. Kicking her leg forward, a small blade pointed out of her boot.

 _It's something._

Her nose dripped. The cold weather was getting to her, and it wasn't as chilly as Northgand! But her short journey came the gates of her old hometown. Small black puffs floating upwards. Her eyes widened. That was the direction of her home! Against the pain, Velvet sprinted through the gate, noisily crunching against the burrow.

Just in front of her house, before her parent's graves, stood a single person. A long, tight ponytail held her hair together. A simple straight bang cut across her fair face with eyes that looked 'homely'.

"… C-celica?" Velvet coughed, fatigue settling in.

The woman gasped at her, rushing back to her home as the front doors burst open. Another person was inside. With long brown hair, the other person stood with twin blades at her side, flipped around. Her eyes darted around, spotting Velvet.

The other woman hid behind her as the rage Velvet felt earlier erupted again. Was she graverobber? How _dare_ she used her house as home? Did she not respect the dead?!

Velvet leapt towards them, but her knees felt softer than before. She tripped and…

darkness.

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

When she woke up again, Velvet found herself in a bed. A familiar view of her home. The pain about her joints and body felt real. At least, what she remembered.

"Oh, you're awake."

She turned her head, seeing the same woman before the graves. Her hair was silver with a hint of mint. Eyes like turquoise gems. A fair face, one that seemed all too familiar to her. But there was one thing for sure. She was not a human.

A malak.

"W-who are..?" Velvet coughed again as the woman bent down, hand over her forehead.

"Mhmmm, a bit warm. Or, it's just me. Hang on, let me get… Amelia!"

Moments later, another woman stepped into the room. The other person that burst through her front doors. Warm pupils looked back as she smiled.

"I didn't expect to find someone, looking among the dead." The woman known as Amelia said, "You're Velvet Crowe, aren't you?"

"H-how would you know my name?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" She cleared her throat. "I am Amelia Le'Blanc, former Legate of Shepherd Hume's Exorcist corps. Now, just wandering do-gooder."

Velvet's brow lowered. Her mind spun like a top at her words. _Shepherd_ Hume? The crybaby Exorcist? Eleanor became a _Shepherd_ to the people? If this was a dream, it was a hilariously bad one starting off.

"Former?"

"Hume called a diaspora order. The entire organization splintered and… went our separate ways."

Her frown deepened. "That doesn't sound like Eleanor at all."

"There're many questions you wanna ask, but let's start slow. Can you do something minor things? Lailah, ball please." The other tossed over a small ball.

Amelia walked over to Velvet's bedside, opening her fingers up and closing them around the ball. _Damn it, I can barely move…_

"Try squeezing the ball."

The daemon snarled and curled her fingers up. It wasn't a particularly hard ball, made of some soft leather but it felt like pouring lava into her veins as she crunched up.

"Ok, let go."

Velvet breathed, and the ball fell from her hand.

"I'm surprised you managed to walk, much less scream."

Velvet felt her daemon arm flare up. Was it sarcasm?

"Velvet Crowe, how long do you think it's been?"

She closed her eyes. Dreams mended together, sometimes accelerating or retarding her sense of time.

"I don't know." She said.

"Alright." Amelia visibly gulped, slowly walking away. "Try not to panic. I'm afraid it's been…

Seven years

Her heart dropped. Emotions washing over as small purple wisps manifested around her shoulders and head. _Seven years?_ She knew it could be a long time, but she hoped it was… Velvet gulps felt dry and parched, scratching and burning down her throat as the malak Lailah ran into kitchen. Muscles twists and bound as Amelia leapt to action, holding her down.

"Velvet! Please, calm down!"

Lailah returned with a glass of water as she passed it to the brunette, who quickly tilted it down the therion's throat.

Slowly, the malevolence around her disappeared. And darkness found her once again.

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Propped up like a wooden plank, Velvet audibly growled. Whatever strength that she pulled herself from the ruins near Aball completely abandoned her. Now in the custody of some strange woman saying she was Eleanor's _Legate_ , a small pus of disgust welled in her throat.

 _Eleanor wouldn't reuse the same names the Abbey used… right?_ The talk over the ocean, under the moon. She remembers it so lividly. For her it was like yesterday.

For her, it must've felt like an eternity.

"Say 'ahh'!" Lailah holds out a spoon with some porridge. Velvet opened her mouth, taking a bite as Lailah smiled. Apparently, she was a fire-malak.

"You _do_ know I am the Lord of Calamity." Velvet huffed, swallowing.

"And we have fought a many pretender Lords of Calamity. They aren't all bad." She smiled. This type of carefree and happiness was almost infectious.

"Hmph." The fire malak continued to feed her, drumming her fingers across bowl's rim. "Mhmm, I wonder if you can take solids. You can take liquids just fine! Don't think you can have gases!"

 _The loopy one… Does it have to be the loopy one?_ Velvet internally groaned. Puns. Bad puns. Really shitty puns that just want you to punch the person that made it.

Not that she would (or could) for that matter. Instead, the therion woman leaned back in her spot, swallowing her food as Lailah gave another spoonful.

"Tell me something…" Velvet finally spoke again. "Why does this place still look like somebody's been living here? It's been seven years since we came through."

"Oh, Eleanor always came here. At least… twice a year? Yeah, about twice a year. And she keeps this place clean and nice and pretty!"

"She would even do that…" Her eyes gazed to the side. Velvet closed her eyes turning back to Lailah. "These past seven years… Eleanor becoming a Shepherd… What was she like?"

"Eleanor is… a very refined person. She keeps herself so upright, so poised. Even when several malakhim wanted to take revenge on humans."

"They… they did?" From all the malakhim they came across, to the many that still retained free will or the ones that broke free when Innominat's domain was suppressed, they all just wanted to get away from humans.

"W-what of the malevolence?"

"For them, they didn't care. The Abbey had done enough damage that a few willing wanted to become dragons or drakes just to simply rampage across continent and islands."

She stared back, lips open before quietly resigning. Who was she to speak against this? Countless malakhim, forced into servitude by the Abbey.

"It worked didn't it?"

"Eleanor was able to settle with them yes. It took a whole two years before she started rebuilding the Abbey to follow Maotelus."

Something stung in the back of her mind. "It wasn't the easiest thing, was it?"

"Many former Exorcists, especially the Praetors, denounced her. They called her a 'traitor' and 'usurper', taking Artorius's place."

Velvet growled. It's not like they'd know the truth. And yet…

"But you and Amelia remained."

"Only a handful of followers and priests remained. Not many malakhim trust humans now. It only got worse when the disappearances started."

"Dis… appearances?"

"Only a year and a half ago, we've been getting reports of disappearances. It started with a few traders. Maybe a farmer. Then it came entire convoys. Ships disappeared."

"No signs of daemons?"

"If it were daemons, we would've dealt with it. But this is… too strategized. Too controlled to be raiders."

"She's right you know."

Lailah and Velvet turned to see Amelia, just returned with fresh goods from Telliesin and local kills for food. A bit of blood splashed against the top layer of her clothes.

"People are losing their ability to see malakhim, but a good amount of that comes from Maotelus's Lord of the Land faltering."

"The Lord of the Land?" The raven-haired woman asked.

"Mhmm, you know how Innominat had great power? Empyreans, no matter what they say, are still malakhim. Every bit of their power comes from those that empower it."

"That's why the Abbey wanted to spread Innominat's teaching." Velvet blinked. "It'd make it a lot easier for his Suppression."

"Exactly. Maotelus's worship worked for awhile, Eleanor being an okay leader but… Well, she's not Artorius."

Angry flared. It was true. Artorius did have a charismatic aura about him, even before he was a Shepherd and the so-called "Savior of Mankind". But even that caused problems back then. If Eleanor didn't have that, then… what did she have?

A caring heart, a warm and courageous smile. It was the smaller things that made her… her.

Velvet's cheeks glowed a small red color as Amelia and Lailah worried. "Are you having a fever?"

"N-no."

"Regardless, as much as Prince Asgard supports her, if the people do not… There's very little he can do." Amelia looked to the side, drumming her fingers against her arm. "There's a few nobles that still believe that Artorius's method was the correct choice."

"WHAT?!" Velvet nearly leaped up from her seat, getting a coughing fit as Lailah helped her back down.

Amelia winced, "It's strange isn't it? Even with the truth, people are all too easy to fall to something more familiar."

The therion bit down hard. Her teeth could handle it. Even as people became mindless dolls, preaching about their logic and reason, they _still_ wanted a world like that? Just because of all the daemons that roamed?

Then what happened with what Eizen said? Given some time, humans still stop seeing malakhim? Was seven years just not enough?

"In fact, it's kinda made it _more_ scary with Maotelus's weakened power and resonance flipping out. Daemons manifesting in and out, frights are so common, and with the disappearances, people just lost faith in the Shepherd."

Amelia looked at Velvet. "There's been talk in the last half year about another Lord of Calamity appearing. And Eleanor's gone off to solve it with another Legate."

Her bound teeth let loose. Jaw finally slacking again. "So what? It's up to her to figure out what she wants to do."

"Aren't you at all concerned? Like whatever happened with the rest of your comrades? Eleanor always held them in high regard."

"I'm not. I…" She fell silent.

Passed her revenge, passed her feelings…

In the end, only Laphicet and herself remained.

Her mind so focused on that one pivotal moment, the defining end between her and Artorius. She left the world as it was for the rest of them to take care of it, to clean up the mess she created.

And now, she was back.

And for what?

It was almost like the time she saw her brother's talk about what happened. She was lost again. No longer human. Just another monster.

So why did these two still help? Was it pity?

"Can't find the answer huh?" Amelia looked to the side. "I can sympathize. If you still wanna be that Lord of Calamity, there's nothing really stopping you now. Hell, I'm surprised you still have _some_ muscle definition, and just a lack of exercise and movement. You're recovering faster than a normal human too. Maybe it's because you're a daemon?"

Velvet looked to the side. The infinite cycle of malevolence and cleansing was supposed to keep both sealed. The question still rattled in her head.

"But that's all old news now. There's plenty of people that'll want you dead, running around with a name like that."

"A brand new start!" Lailah giggled. "And nothing to _Lord_ over you!"

Velvet stared at the fire malak then back to Amelia, who casually looked away. It was hard to laugh. Harder to smile. The joke, while cringe-inducing, was welcomed. She'd have to ask her some more later.

But their short-lived antics faded as she coughed, sinking into the blankets, spent and tired again. She wondered how much longer she'd have to stay confide like this.

Held by a strange malakhim and her master, Velvet couldn't shake being unnerved. She didn't have a choice now. For now, she'll just have to trust them to help her.

Was this to be her reborn life?

* * *

I know "Rebirthing" is not a word, maybe I'm just that edgy...

watch?v=rZjpsT7VgNU


	3. Shepherd of Fire

A little over a week and Velvet recovered enough to wander her own house. It was so weird, being back here again. So many times in dreams, she came through here. Whether she was married or alone, this place was always full of life.

Another life, another time.

And unlike those other times, she had somebody watching over her while Amelia got the groceries.

Lailah, the fire malak.

 _It always happens to be the fire ones, doesn't it?_ Velvet mused, leaning against the banister. Not like the spirit of fire was bad, but she was rather loopy. Unlike Magilou who's antics for attention primarily focused around terribly woven lies or sexual innuendos, Lailah had a certain air that made her stand out.

An otherworldliness that felt out-of-touch, maybe a bit dated. But her love of puns felt at home. Almost _too_ at home.

Reflexively, she pinched herself.

"You itchy?" Lailah asked, tilting her head. "I've got this scratchy stick. Only for a down payment of five gald!"

Her eyes narrowed. "Lailah was it? Mind if I ask a question?"

"Oh! Go right ahead."

"Just what were you doing in front of those graves?"

"Looking at them. I remember Shepherd Hume and Amelia talking about them. But Hume even commissioned a gravestone for you."

"I wasn't even dead."

"I know! A _grave_ mistake, don't you think?"

Velvet held back a smile. It was bad. _So damn bad_ , but that wasn't the point right now!

"Do you feel anything about the others laying there?"

Lailah shook her head. "Not really, no. Why?"

She opened her mouth, words failing to leave. "No… It's nothing."

"I'm back!" Amelia called from the doors, hauling in a few other goods.

Velvet shuffled her way over, eyeing some of the stuff. Lailah giggled, taking a few things, spinning them around before setting them neatly on the table. An assortment of winter vegetables, and meats.

During her internment, Velvet found that she had a sense of taste back. Incredibly muted and slightly off, at least to her, but it was something. Maybe there was a way to shock it back into shape, but with the way these two were feeding her, it was definitely for regaining her muscles.

"Huh. You know, there's plenty of prickleboars that la –"

"No prickleboar." The brunette sharply cut her off.

"But there must be plenty of them roamin –"

"I said, 'No prickleboar'!" Amelia's voice raised.

"Alright, fine, no prickleboar then." Velvet frowned. _The hell was her problem?_

She calmed down, pulling out a pouch behind her back and handing it to Velvet. "It's hard finding a weapon like that, you know?"

Hesitantly, the therion unraveled the pouch. Instead was a brand-new wrist blade. One to replace the very weapon she broke during her last battle.

Handing the bag back, Velvet immediately attached it to her dominant arm. A simple flick and the blade deployed. She yelped, falling to a knee. The recoil shooting up her atrophied arm like a poison.

Lailah and Amelia stepped over as she held them back with her other arm. "I'm fine…!" She gasped, looking at the blade. It was rather simple, a double-edged weapon like the one she used before becoming a therion.

Velvet closed her eyes, breathing deeply as she set the blade retraction on slow and flicked her wrist again. This time, the blade slowly returned.

"Luck. Just luck."

"If it was luck, you'd be high flipping already." Amelia rolled her eyes, taking the rest of the food for storage and dinner.

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Another day, another chance with the brunette gone, doing errant. The clothes she wore were simply too small. Even in that ever dreamscape, her body grew. Maybe it was the fact of being a daemon, or maybe… just maybe… as a human, growing older as any woman would.

Looking through the equipment box upstairs, she wiped the sweat off her brow. Figures. The training mat that she used was tossed out or removed. If it stayed here, it might've rotted between the constant frosting and defrosting with the changes of the seasons.

Heading back to the ladder, Lailah looked up, calling out.

"Yo-de-lay-ee-hoo! You fine coming down?"

"It's not like I'm gonna jump." Velvet huffed. Oh, she remembers the time just hopping onto the floor was simple. And as a daemon, she probably could.

But getting up here was already a hassle, even with quirk recovering muscles thanks to daemonic regeneration.

Once back on solid ground, she heavily sighed and leaned against the ladders support.

Lailah simply smiled back. And Velvet wondered if this malak knew that she was basically her guard until Amelia returned. Were they hiding something from her? And why did they if they were?

"Maybe you want some porridge Amelia made before she left?"

Groaning, she rubbed her eyes. Anything to get her out of her energy slump. "Alright."

Getting herself to a chair, Lailah set off to serve her. From the corner of her eye, Velvet spotted extra weapons that Amelia brought. Beyond her bastard sword and cutlass combo, it appeared she brought a long poleaxe in the shape of a hammer. A body made of some type of red wood.

She wasn't an expert on spear weaponry, that was Eleanor's specialty, but this looked a little heavy for just swinging it around. Not like she's seen Amelia without a shirt on. It just looked clunky for somebody that was just a bit smaller than she was.

That was another topic. In the past seven years, she did grow _somewhat._ But with her body atrophied and weak, it's not like she could tell. Just gotta wait until she was better.

"Here you go!"

Thoughts fluttered away and Velvet took a bite of her food. She could feel its texture, a bit on the slimy side, but a muted warmth of berries and almonds tickled her tongue. Nodding, she looked back at Lailah, who beamed considerably.

"… May I help you?" The therion hesitantly asked.

"… Oh! Sorry, zoning out here and there."

She wanted to bang her head into her food. How much longer until Amelia returns?

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Stealing some of her sister's clothes, Velvet gently unraveled the frills. They just weren't her thing. Never was, and not willing to change that now. Her motion skills were improving, and her hands shook less when doing more focused and precise actions. Fingers pulled at the loose strings that held them together as she fitted them again.

Perfect.

She looked into the mirror. There was a gaunt in her cheeks slowly filling. Her body looked less skeleton. Muscle was growing back, and she felt healthier. Maybe it was because she was still a daemon, but how much of that was because she was a therion.

Was she still a therion?

A thought brushed her head. Once she was recovered enough to defend herself, she would march to the Empyrean's Throne to see Laphicet. No, _Maotelus._

She remembers the time when Eleanor gave him that name. All derived from the name given to him. The panic running through her blood as she ran through the Earthpulse.

For her, it was just a few months ago. For everybody else, seven years.

Rubbing her temples, she felt another headache coming. Velvet propped herself against the wall, closing her eyes. The feeling reached her forehead then disappeared.

Maybe she was just getting hungry. This seemed to follow a pattern.

Parts of her wanted to just run out and practice on a few wild animals. From what she observed between Amelia and Lailah, there were no daemons roaming about. Which made sense; they were former Exorcists after all.

But what was Lailah's reason for staying? Perhaps she didn't know? But that didn't make sense either.

Sniffing, the air lingered with the scent of baking apples. A light dash of cinnamon saturated. Velvet wiped a small bit of water from her mouth. With some sense of taste back, _anything_ would taste good.

So long as it wasn't burned.

Walking back to the kitchen, she found Amelia and Lailah lightly talking by the table. On the table, the same baked apples she smelled rested in a simple clay plate. Cautious, Velvet took a seat to the other's warm smiles.

"Smelled the apples huh?" The brunette chuckled. "It was Lailah's idea. I'm a decent chef, she wanted to try some cooking too."

Velvet snagged the apple, still weary of the two. She looked at the apple then back to Amelia. The other human blinked, wondering why she was stalling. Lailah beamed like a cat finally catching its prey.

She took a bite. Though dulled, the sweet freshness of an apple and its juices filled her mouth. An old familiar taste that took her away. Then came the spice and savory hint of cinnamon came right afterwards.

Overall, not a bad thing.

"Not bad."

Lailah laughed, holding herself together. Amelia lightly chuckled. And soon enough, Velvet joined in.

But their peace lasted for a short time. The brunette suddenly stopped, turning her head to the front door. Her eyes widened. "Somebody's tripped the wards."

"This late?"

Velvet blinked. Did they sense somebody coming?

"Pack your things Velvet Crowe." Amelia turned back. "We're leaving now. Lailah, help her out."

The urgency. The dread. Lailah's usual carefree smile disappeared under a veil of direct command. The fire malak ran into her room, packing things into a bag. Velvet got up. Her bones and body still rebelling against her better instincts.

These two were prepared. Almost if they expected something like this to happen. How long did they know? What was chasing them?

Running to her room, Velvet packed whatever she could. A mixed blend of her and her sister's clothes. She bit her inner lip. _I'm sorry Celica._

Stuffing her things in, the therion grabbed her weapon. It fit just perfectly. A single flick of her wrist and the blade protruded. This time, with no issues.

Back to the front of the house, Amelia set away the plate for the apple. Velvet could see her shiver.

"Lailah, the lights. Now."

The fire malak snapped her fingers and the house went dim. Under the sunsetting sun, the orange and dark light painted through the windows. Lailah disappeared in a ball of red light, falling into the Legate's body as she opened the door.

She poked her head out.

Left.

Right.

The brunette cocked her head. Whether or not she was an Exorcist or not, she had experience in sneaking around. Keeping to the shadows of the village, they skirted through leaves and branches, making minimal noise as possible. Near the gates of the village, small torches lit up.

Like a ritualistic ceremony, ten people stood at the gate, five in line.

White straps light blew in the breeze behind their grey masks. The usual white and cloth-like trim of Exorcist helms were gone, replaced with curved and metal split visors. Each helmet had a thin colored line, going from one ear to the other, atop the head. Gone were the long flowing capes and white-gold Abbey look. Replaced with light armor on their chests and ribs, shoulders and thighs, dimly glowing an inferno that beckoned hellfire.

Behind trees and bushes, Amelia and Velvet immediately stopped. Breathe. Their small march away from the center left them.

As soon as they were out of initial sight, they hurried through the gate and fled into forests.

Back to Telliesin. Back to civilization.

Shadows moved still.

More of these special Exorcists patrolled the general paths. An invisible gaze lurked among the trees and rocks. Velvet took a moment to pause, her heart threatening to beat of her chest.

"Move!" Amelia tapped her over and met.

Blade locked with blade. A dance of small sparks skirted passed her eyes. A thick blade mere inches from her face.

In the dark, the wind snapped with every swing. Velvet hopped back, feeling something burn in her arms and legs. Her eyes weren't adjusted to fighting in this. Watching and listening as Amelia and her opponent grunted and coughed.

" _Disintegrate!_ " A flame roared to life.

The therion couldn't believe it with her eyes. This girl almost floated with her weapons, kicking, slashing, and propelling herself upwards with her opponent's helpless body, vainly defending.

" _Falling Lightning!_ "

It only lasted for seconds. Amelia slammed her opponent into the ground, one of her longer twin blades stuck in the Exorcist's chest. The masked man howled, gurgling under his blood, clawing and fighting until he became still.

"Run!"

The forest lit up. An inferno grew in the background as they hurried to Telliesin.

Back to civilization. Away from the chaos. Velvet took another look as her eyes widened. _That's where Aball…!_

Lailah manifested again, yanking her away from the sight as Velvet flailed.

"N-no, we need to..!"

"If we go back, we die!"

She continued to fight back as the flames in the forest smoldered.

"W-who are these...?"

Amelia growled, shutting her eyes.

"The Morrígan Wings…"

* * *

A blade formed in ashes of the Abbey, Shepherds of Fire

watch?v=FDNiE5CKuSw


	4. Pain

Eleanor Hume took a swig of her water sack, her throat parched from heat.

Passing through the small town just before the deserts, they finally arrived. Her spear felt like it was in an oven, too hot to touch about its metal bits. It was only made worse that she carried a knapsack. But these were important things she carried. Always carried.

She looked at her arms. In the years passed, simple gloves were replaced with gauntlets. Too many close calls. A single lone ponytail on the right side of her head, hung by a single purple ribbon. The one on her right side, holding Velvet's broken blade, reforged.

She needed better protection.

 _Cast your doubt aside._

So much has changed. In some ways, she hasn't changed. And in others, she couldn't be the same. Eleanor breathed. It's been a long seven years. And with newer threats coming, she needed to prepare.

Not just for her sake, but for every Shepherd or Exorcist that comes after her.

So many times she discussed with Maotelus. So many times, she tried contacting the rest of the Menagerie. Only a few times, she got replies.

The redhead shook her head. Now was not the time to discuss it.

Checking herself and slapping her cheeks together, she patiently waited for her companion to return.

"Looks clear to me." Called a voice from the outcropping into the mountain. Her other Legate, Alexandra Breuse.

"Alex, how's the antechamber?"

The blonde combed her hands through her wild hair. "Stony. Plenty of gems all over, and a bit on the hot side." She paused. "You sure talking with the Earth Empyrean will help?"

"I wouldn't have bothered trekking and finding this place if it wasn't worth it." She rebuked. "Let's go in."

The cavern in the ground was laid with marble-like stairs, eroded by the shifts of sand and time. Stalactites of strange minerals and gems hung down like tapestry. Imperial and royal weaves of the earth's majesty, from the very precious items like flamestone, to iron and steel that made their armor and weapons. Deeper and deeper into the cave, even the air tasted of dirt and metal.

This was a sanctum to the Empyrean of Earth, Eumacia.

 _This place really is blessed with the Earth._ A feminine voice rang in her head. Her malakhim companion and first devotee to the Sixth Empyrean, Aoife. _Major Earthpulse veins lead to this location. Looks like it was an ancient tomb._

 _I'm surprised it wasn't caved in._ Eleanor replied, her eyes shifting back and forth.

 _It probably was, until you guys decided to reawake the quartet._

They reached the bottom, yet light continued to illuminate the way. Sparkling arrays of yellow painted the corridor a tainted color. Darker threads pointed further, almost blinking them along a path.

Alexandra held her blade over her shoulder, ready. Knees bent and ready to strike at the nearest sound coming at them. Eleanor let her. As her other Legate, she oversaw security details and unsavory items.

 _Funny, it reminds me of the old Abbey…_ The redhead bitterly chuckled.

The way opened to a massive sanctuary. A dome rolled about, caked with crystals. Large and small, rough and smooth, these vesicle bits gently swayed on the ceiling above. The air and light returned to normal and Eleanor took a breath in. Observing the room, a massive void deeper into the ground. As she held her ground, something rumbled. Coming from the chasm in the center.

The room was breathing.

A low roar built up before quaking the chamber, snapping and breaking crystals as they fell to the ground and splintered. Alex and Eleanor shielded their heads, yet no gems fell near them. The rumbling intensified, unleashing a roar. Bursting from the hole in the ground, a gigantic lizard's head poked through with stubby arms gorging the matte floors.

The dragon furiously clawed out of the hole, fully emerging. Translucent myriad colors reflected off its scaled body, swapping between all colors of the rainbow as it swished its tail about. Scarlet pupils turned to the two Exorcists, hellish slits shifting from one to the other.

Blinking, the dragon's tongue flicked out, tasting the air. As if by some penance offering, it coiled just before its hole, closing its eyes and fell asleep. The majesty glow of the dragon died as the ground shook again.

Spikes erupted from the ground just before them. Building and building, they split into several smaller spikes until it resembled some kind of door way. The crude door ground to the side, plumps of ashen yellow and orange danced about. A man walked through.

Eleanor gasped.

"S-shigure…"

Just before her, was a figure resembling the late Legate, Shigure Rangetsu. The same body build, the same stance, even the same type of clothing. But this Shigure had the same eyes as the wingless dragon behind him. Pulsating golden veins beat through its fabric. His voice, a dominate and reflective tone.

"'Sup Eleanor?"

"Err…" The redhead took a moment to catch her stumbling fall. "Yes. Empyrean Eumacia. I've come to your holy sanctum to –"

"Yes, yes I know." He cut her off waving a dismissive hand. "The Sixth has already discussed this with me. Do you really think something like this can work?"

"I must try." She nodded. "Humans aren't like dragons. If there's even a sliver of a chance, to ever cut somebody from their malevolence, I will take it."

"This is an incredibly harsh and dangerous road for you to go, Shepherd." Eumacia gazed over to Alex. "This your bodyguard?"

"Yes. And her second Legate. Much like yourself Former Lord Shigure." Alex bowed.

"Shigure, Eumacia. For me, it's all the same." He flippantly shrugged. Almost seemed like he was just himself. Returning to Eleanor he held his hand out. "Shepherd Hume, step forward."

Eleanor took a deep breath and stepped forward. Runes appeared at her feet, circling around. Ancient arte scriptures rose and spun around her as Eumacia closed his eyes. In penance, she bend down to a single knee.

 _By the blessings of the Empyrean of Earth, and the foundation of this stones, may your path stay resolute to what you have desired._

Flashing golden light erupted in the room. Just as fast as it came, it disappeared.

"Rise, Eleanor Hume. By my blessing, I proclaim you as a true Shepherd to humanity."

Eleanor stood back up. Nothing felt too different. Maybe her legs fell asleep when she bend down.

"There is something however, we Empyreans have been keeping a secret for the past seven years."

She blinked. "About what happened with Velvet and Innominat?"

"Right." He scratched his head, trying to find the best words to say it.

"Uuuh yeah. The sacrifice, while incredibly noble by Hyanoa's standards, but… Well.."

"Well, what?"

"All she really did was buy time. She's gonna die by Innominat's malevolence devouring."

The redhead shifted. That's not right. How could that be true? "But Velvet sacrificed herself to –"

"To save the Fifth Empyrean from possibly hurting or killing his connections, and to calm down the Empyrean so he couldn't potentially damage the world or whatever." He shrugged. "Tell me, where did she learn of that?"

Her mouth opened, hollowed breath coming out. She kept all that information to herself, even to her last moments among them. All she gave to the world was a pray that her own sins would be repaid by them.

"You saw the dragons in Hexen Isle, right? 'Infinite Malevolence' to keep the Empyrean awake and under our thumb. So what did Velvet do?"

"Trap him in an infinite loop… But he was weakened so –!"

"Why the hell would an Empyrean to the caliber of Innominat be weaker as the heart, to the rest of its subordinate 'heads'?" Eumacia frowned. He rubbed his eyes, shaking his head. "A year after that happened, we told Maotelus. He took it hard, but… even he couldn't do anything."

"But there must be something we can do!"

The Earth Empyrean looked at Eleanor. For all the years he watched through the Earthpulse, feeling the very ground that all life steps on, each touch vibrating through the globe. How reserved and calm she was. Even the face of controversy and exploitation, she did her best.

Now, that mask she wore to the people was cracking. Even seven years later, that kind heart tried and tried and tried, living by her own ideals that found ways to betray her.

Or perhaps, it was the people and circumstance against her that betrayed her.

"Unfortunately, it's between Innominat and Velvet. If I had to guess… She has another three years until he's devoured her completely and he falls asleep."

Her arms shook, pulling up to her chest. "B-but there must be something…"

"Shepherd." Alex called over, looking to the entrance. "We've got guests."

She turned, holding her spear, unsteady by the current events.

"Venators!"

Slowly, armored figures emerged from the shadows. Spears, swords, maces and morning stars swished in the air. Forming a semi-circle around the group, a leader stepped forward.

"False Shepherd, we have come to purify you of your sins. Be honored your blood shall be the one used for a new order."

Alex and Eleanor held their weapons tightly. Aoife manifested behind the redhead, arms out, holding a single short-sword in reverse grip. All concentration focused on their enemy until Eumacia stepped forwards. His characteristic grin turned to a grimace.

"You fuckers again. I thought I kicked your asses out of here for defiling my home under the sun. Even managed to stop me from having my recreation of yozakura anmitsu." His voice rumbled as the chamber quaked.

"I'm fucking pissed. You will leave. _Now!_ "

Earthly waves of light exploded at his feet, but his opponents held their ground. A spike erupted through the ground at his side. Eumacia held its tip, ripping it off its ground. Dirt and marble crumbled away, revealing a massive double-edged blade.

"Very well. Entertain me then!"

"Angel Claw!"  
"Demon Fang!"  
"Azure Edge!"

Energies bounced around, colliding, and exploded. Cacophonies boomed about the structure. Absolute chaos broke loose between the Shepherd's allies and these Venators. Eleanor gasped, fighting herself fighting five of them. Shigure handled five at once and Alex taking on another four.

Blades danced about her. None of them got close. Swatting attacks with her spear, Eleanor held her ground. This was nothing new to her now. At her back, Aoife held her small sword inwards.

"Whirling top!"  
"Sword rain!"

She backed up. They pressed again. And again, their efforts proved fruitless. Back and forth, Eleanor spun her spear and herself, evading, countering their attacks.

"Crimson Servant…!" One of them jumped. She spun and threw him behind her. "Flame beast!"

A fireball consumed his body. Aoife waved her blade about, dancing the fires before to another. The ringlet of fire spread across the floor and air. Three pulled back, two charged through. Their impatience was rewarded.

Sparks rubbed, then died. Eleanor gasped, feeling the pressure. Fight or flight. Eyes turned to Alex, disarming and flourishing through her opponents. Eumacia brutalizing his opponents with limps breaking and ripping apart.

Her mind trailed and pain spiked up her side. The Venator shoved through Aoife and struck her. Fingers uncoiled around her spear as the man followed through. Eleanor gasped, taking her other arm and punching him in the gut. Fingers crushed against the leather and light metal armor. She followed through.

Velvet's blade glimmered, meeting softer skin. The man howled, coiling back. _It won't kill, it won't kill, it won't kill._

"All Wings retreat." The leader barked. Malak at their sides appeared and pulled them away, disappearing.

Her eyes fell to the spattered blood on the ground and back to Velvet's reforged blade. Along the edges, crimson dripped and pooled down.

The ground shook, her head spun.

"…Anor?"

Eleanor turned, seeing Alex at her side. Aoife blinking as well.

"You ok?" The blonde asked again.

"I-I'm fine. Just gotta clean this afterwards, you know?"

Alex turned, swiping her own blade clean. Eumacia walked over, crushing his makeshift blade into pieces. The room was cleared out. While the Venators took even the dead bodies, they left behind smashed and cut body parts. Most of them from Eumacia's doing.

"I fear for the rest of the Elemental Empyreans. I've already talked with the other's, but these Morrígan Wings are persistent." He shook his head. "Collecting artifacts, gathering weapons. Following orders of old man Melchior."

"We know." The blonde nodded. "Passed two years and their little shadow war, public opinion dropped."

Eleanor slumped her head, taking a small rag of hers to clean the blade. "Does Ameouch know this?"

"He does. Unfortunately, he's not gonna persuade them to stop. More like, he _can't_ persuade them to stop."

"I can send you two close to the forests. That'll cut the time for you to head back." Eumacia stamped his foot on the ground, projecting a portal before them. It was like the many she saw in the earthpulse and final battle.

"Thank you Lord Eumacia." Alex bowed, walking over to the portal.

As Eleanor turned, the Empyrean sighed. "Eleanor. If you ever happen to run into Rokurou… Say this to him; _hana wa sakuragi, hito wo bushi._ "

"I-I'll try…"

He chuckled, waving them off. Stepping into the portal, they vanished. And soon enough, so did his ethereal form. The dragon's eyes flickered to life, lumbering back into its hole, to wait and guard its home.

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Eleanor's head rattled as they finally arrived at the Empyrean's throne. Plagued by Eumacia's words, she and Alex climbed the stairs to the top. Despite the original intentions of the throne, and it's forced labor construction, she couldn't help by admire how well crafted it was. Silver-white marble lining up and down its pillars and steps.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. This time, she'll ask Maotelus directly. Was what Eumacia said was true?

A thunderous wave of wind blasted the steps. Eleanor braced while her malakhim companion gazed up. Bowing down, she was accompanied by Alex.

Ethereal flames manifested before them as a familiar little boy stepped towards them. There was something on his mind, and he wanted to tell them.

"Maotelus…"  
"Eleanor…"

"Why didn't you tell me Velvet was dying?"  
"Velvet's gone missing!"

Eleanor stopped. Maotelus rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. "I knew that Eumacia or any of the Empyreans would've told you but… V-velvet's missing."

"W-what?"

"Wasn't she captured in some kind of infinite malevolence ball?" Alex interjected.

"Y-yes. It's not really 'infinite' but… I don't know, I checked on Innominat and her a week ago, and she was just… gone."

"Does that mean that somehow Innominat pushed her out?"

Maotelus stumbled, shrugging wildly. "I… I maybe? I can't watch them dream all the time but…"

"So… Velvet's out there. Somewhere." She paused. "I want to look for her."

Aoife stepped in. "Shepherd Hume, I must disagree."

"Aoife, you know how much she meant to the group."

"And now, that group has spread across the known lands, living by their own ideals. Take for example, the Pirate; remember the general threat they are to trade routes."

Eleanor bit her inner lip. While she was associated with the less scrupulously bunch, it was handled by Alex. But she wanted a hand in her duties as well. If there was anybody to suffer, then it'd also be by her hands too. Eizen was her friend, forged through their adventures, but now, being on the other side of the law, it was just the way things were.

As much as she wanted to change it.

"I suggest we continue with our plan."

"Hume," Alex stepped up. "You know what is occurring in the frontiers."

The redhead rubbed her temples. A new Lord of Calamity. Velvet's given title still haunted the people. The mere mention of a new Lord of Calamity sent shivers down the ordinary people's backs. And while she knew who she was, it wouldn't matter.

The people won't accept the reality.

 _At least, not yet._ Eleanor closed her eyes. "But what if she's out there, alone?"

"She is a daemon." Aoife scoffed. "Have you so little faith in your former leader?"

"That's not what I meant."

"If she is the former Lord of Calamity, she will survive. We should not go following leads on her."

She turned to her friend, hot breath at every word. "And just leave her?"

"Eleanor Hume." The flame malak stepped forward. "I mean no insult. If the Therion has returned to this world, she has many options. One, she may try to start anew again. Tossing away her old life. Perhaps she will not _want_ to be found."

Growling, Eleanor bowed her head. It was possible. Given all the shit that Velvet had gone through, would it be so hard to think of returning as an escape?

After all, nobody beyond the Bloodwing Butterflies, several Exorcists, and the Menagerie knew who the Lord of Calamity was.

"The other, and the more probable, she will go out and try to find what happened to her former comrades, no longer bound by the chains of her own vengeance." Aoife chuckled. "She will go and find her old friends. And possibly, find herself here. We should continue with own quest."

"I… Th-thank you Aoife."

"Do not thank me, young Shepherd. It is the bonds you share with your allies. As frail as those bonds seem now, I suspect it will come around in time. But I will give you this warning Shepherd: Do not rely on their abilities to compensate your own weaknesses. There will be times where it will be you, and only you, that will be tested in the trials to come.

"After all, in darkness, ambition and dreams will be the sole light you have."

Eleanor gulped. Sometimes she wondered how long-lived Aoife was. She almost never talked about herself. Her eyes turned to Alex, also reflecting on her words. For the small fidgets of her fingers and stance, those words cut deeper than she thought.

"Eleanor," Maotelus said, "Is that..?"

The girls turn to the steps, seeing black hair bobbing up and down. Long nodachi blades sat behind a warrior's back. A constant smile hid behind shadowed features. Clothes of the Far Continent, modified by Midgand cultural standards.

"Rokurou…?"

* * *

Pain is a two-fold thing. Especially for immortal things. How many times to you think they've died during their life?

watch?v=qlNvgXc_W_M


	5. Savior

Alexandra Breuse was a woman of many layers.

As the second named Legate chosen by Shepherd Hume, it was her job to finish things that would be considered 'unsavory'. Much like the former Legate Exorcist Melchior Mayvin, she was to be the Shepherd's shadow. The dagger to the will of Maotelus.

Necessary evils.

But she had no heart in it.

Formerly a primus Praetor herself, she was always assigned these jobs. All for the greater good; needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few; kill one, save hundreds; same shit, different day.

Perhaps it's because she was brought up knowing the right and wrong. Perhaps because she really _isn't_ an assassin.

Maybe this job wasn't really cut out for her.

She stayed at the Shepherd's side however. She couldn't just go, seeing Eleanor bow and submit to the political games and tribulations of the Midgand Empire. The redhead didn't have the same type of charisma or leadership skills like Artorius did.

And when people see weakness, they immediately latch onto it, and attack there, ignoring everything else.

The blonde blinked, seeing man and woman run up. In the years before the Abbey Reformation, Alex heard of a tall oriental man walking besides her, aiding her. This man, _Rokurou Rangetsu_ , must be him.

And that name still struck fear into the high nobles hearts.

"Rokurou! Why are you here?" Eleanor asked, finishing their brief hug.

"Oh you know, wanted to say 'hi' to Phi before heading off again."

"Where'd you disappear off to? I haven't heard a report on you since you've left."

"Well… You know that map we helped Eizen with? With all that treasure hunting and what not? Decided I'd head for greener pastures, see if there's any other swordsman out there."

"But did you?"

The Yaksha grinned from ear to ear. "Man, I thought I was good, but the people out there? We're talking about completely different fighting styles, and it's all just sooo… damn. Like damn!"

She left off a light chuckle. Same old Rokurou. He never changes, no matter what happens. "Alex, we're heading back to Loegres. We're going to resupply before heading off to our next Empyrean."

"But first." The daemon walked over and stared up at Maotelus's true body then back to his small form.

"Hey Laphicet, how you are doing?"

"Rokurou, I told you not to call me that anymore!" The Empyrean flailed.

"Sorry, sorry! Force of habit."

Alex stared at the three, blinking a few times. A contradiction played before her. There was still much to learn…

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

"I can't believe you're doing requests from the Bloodwing Butterflies."

"They asked, I wanted to get paid. Simple as that." Rokurou hummed, pouring himself some small sake. "You drink?"

"Not right now."

"Alright. More for me then."

Eleanor looked at her drink. A simple orange juice that kept her awake. Yes, they were take a small break from getting resupplied, but they had Aoife and Alex to aid. The two were her companions on her journey. Out of compassion.

In a time like this, such trust was crucial.

"'Ello? Eleanor, you still there?"

"S-sorry, just lost in thought." She excused herself. "By the way, what brings you here?"

"Getting my extra blades repaired. Plus, I got back from my little outlands adventures, so I wanted to see how I was doing." But heavier brows sank down. "But there's another thing that's happened. And it may concern you too."

Eleanor leaned in, brow furrowing.

"Have you heard of the Capalus family?"

"I know about them." She blinked, a bit shocked by the question. "They're one of the greatest families within the Empire. Even with their checked and controversial history."

On the surface, they were a proud family of royal knights, serving the Midgand Empire's autocracy and military might. However, assassination, trafficking, and blackmail always seem to float about them.

While nothing seemed to directly trace back to them, they always found themselves within the spotlight of such political and polarizing events.

"Well, the Empire's been trying to fortify Vortigern, but came across some trouble. Apparently, a single daemon marched upon its keep and sacked it. Right now, that entire place is tainted with malevolence. And it growing stronger."

"Where does this lead to the Capalus family?"

"The daemon called itself Lancelot du Capalus."

"That's the fomer head of the Capalus Family! I thought they were all wiped out two years ago!"

"Guess he survived. And became a daemon."

The two grew silent. Over the last seven years, they learned about one another. The Capalus family were the ones that brought the Rangetsu clan and its subordinate families from the Far Continent here. As a familial life-debt by their ancestors, they were the hidden blade of the family.

It was them that continued the cycle of bloodshed that the Rangetsu name has today.

And their destruction was one of the last nails into the renewed Abbey's downfall.

Eleanor sunk back in her chair. "So you're going to meet him?"

"It's a debt to be repaid. When I was a human, I swore to kill Shigure. But I killed him as a daemon. Two different things."

"I… I understand." Eleanor looked at his visible eye. There was something there that burned like a flame. The same flames she saw in Velvet's revenge.

"Why are you bringing me?"

"Because I heard that the Shepherd has the power to bring people from daemons to humans."

"That's a bad lie. Who's been spreading that?"

The two turned to the sound of another woman. Aoife and Alex returned, packs filled. The fire malak brushed her hair. "While Maotelus has full control of the Silver Flame, the arte he passed on to me is but a pale imitation. You are aware of the consequences, correct?"

"Not… really."

Aoife sighed. "It could make the person explode. Or just not work at all."

"Eh, if it works, then it works. If not… Eh, the Bloodwing Butterflies will clean up the mess."

Eleanor winced. There's that morbid humor of his. Peaking a smile, she turned back to Alex and her companion.

"We're setting off to Vortigern."

As they were standing back up and heading out, Eleanor overheard conversations. Many of them pointed at her.

"Is that the Shepherd?"  
"She looks worse for wear."  
"What a strange entourage."  
"Such a beautiful woman, taking such a burden"  
"It's a shame really, for such a pretty girl"

These words cut deeper and deeper. She was far more than just a pretty face. Even the people seem to forget her former traitor status. Were people so easily swayed?

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Vortigern stood as the gateway fortress that aided with the protection of various waterways for the Midgand Holy Empire. Built with the massive aid of malakhim, it was forged and nearly completed in three years.

But now, its pearly white gates fumed purple noxious gas. Tar oozed from its silver pillars. Alex dragged a scarf around her neck and covered her face. Just the presence of walking through this tainted land was enough to make her barf.

Her heart strung along. Whispers bouncing around her head.

"Alex. We need you."

The blonde blinked, seeing Eleanor, Aoife, and Rokurou walking through the gate's front doors.

They creaked open as the malevolence rolled out like a vat of semi-boiled fat. She braced herself as the smog passed through her. Even Eleanor shakily stood her ground.

"Is this all Lancelot's doing?" The redhead asked herself.

"Careful. There are daemons probably guarding the fortress." Aoife warned.

"Just like before. We'll cut through them."

Weapons front, the group of four marched, closing the doors as they continued.

Metal boots rumbled through the halls, dragging weapons tapping and scrapping against the stone floors. The Legate nervously held her weapon. Geometry seemed to warp around this place.

"Aoife." She asked. "Are you going to be ok? Not gonna become a dragon here?"

"I'd worry about yourself before anything, young Legate. But I am quite well."

Alex bit her inner lip. She could sense her anxiety? Her fear? She brushed off the comment. Right, back to herself.

Down the halls and to a door, Rokurou bashed it open. Warrior daemons turned to their intruders. Four with wolves' heads, two with lizards heads.

"The Shepherd! Kill her! For the Lord of Calamity!"

Eyes widened among the group as they split up the fortress's defenders. Two each. Flames blazed about as Alex honed on her attackers. They weren't swarming around a single opponent. They were focused. Former soldiers? Or just a leader who knew basic tactics?

No matter. A blade flashed before her eyes following a mace. Alex flipped her blade around her neck and arms. Metal sparked between them. She pulled away.

"Azure Storm!"

Blue flames knocked one back. She danced back. Flipping her blade again.

"Ghost Wolf!"

Behind her opponent. That plate armor protected all of his back vitals. Maybe a..?

"Cerberus Strike!"

 _A daemon's body armor and weapons are still the same as any other humans._ She remembered her former instructor's words well.

The other daemon came around. Pincered, but not down. She braced, cuffing her blade against the smaller end of mace and blade. Her eyes glistened.

"Guardian Field!"

She broke their lock, turning to one as she stuck the blade into the unarmored neck. A single swipe carried her to the other.

 _Daemons… Daemons are always easier to kill._ She looked at the rest of friends. Everybody finished at the same time. _Even if they're former humans._

Again, they continued, faster. Smaller patrols of guards were quickly cut down by herself or the samurai. Deeper still, the malevolence was growing. Her eye twitched, forcing her to rub it.

Finally, the malevolence grew still. Seeping through a singular location of the fortress keep. Massive double doors meant for the grand gateway and control of the entire building. A new addition, she believed. This was it.

Alex and Rokurou pushed on the doors.

A simple chamber of gears and ropes hung about. Like a clock, they continued to churn and go, keeping bits of the white gates open. Blades clung together towards a makeshift throne in the center. The mutated symbol of the Capalus family clung like a banner, draped behind the blades.

And upon the throne was malevolence.

Swirling wisps and fluids of black-red haze where skin or chainmail should be. Silver adored plates scarred and rippled with blood. Glowing red slits where the helmet's visor should allow the user to see. In his hands, a single monstrous blade.

The blade granted to the Capalus family, Arondight.

"Aah, the last of the Rangetsu has arrived…" The being goaded. "And the _Shepherd_ and her pup too."

They entered, leaving the door open. Rokurou immediately crouched down to a knee.

Eleanor knew what was going on.

"When Shigure was taken from me, I thought I had lost my valuable tool. Not even your brothers could hold a candle to your brother's skill."

The Yaksha bit down, keeping himself steady.

"And now the last of the Rangetsu's have come back. If you have no purpose, then leave immediately. I have little use for a vigilante fool." His gazed turned to Eleanor and Alex.

"But the _Shepherd…_ Yes, the _Shepherd._ Our little guiding light in the dark. The _savior._ " He stood up. Every step bloomed malevolence at his boots. "I've hoped you'd arrive…

"So much hope, so much faith. When smarter ones still remember you, a _traitor_. How quick people change their minds. Attacks on the frontiers, disappearing settlers and you had _nothing_ to give them."

Eleanor held her ground, holding her spear tighter.

"Excuses, excuses, excuses. Even your own guard deserted. And so quickly those heartfelt warmth turned their backs to the so-called 'Savior'! This world needs not a savior, but a lord, a true Lord of Calamity!"

Lancelot unsheathed his blade, holding before all of them. Black tendrils spouted from his back, waving like a banner. He pointed his sword to Rokurou.

"Sit you hapless dog. My first feast comes at the blood of the incompetent _Shepherd_ and her pup. Then, it will be your turn. Your blood shall be the foundation of a new kingdom! My kingdom!"

Rokurou stood right up, eyes glowing red. "A Lord of Calamity? You?"

Stormhowl and Kurogane Stormquell flashed before him.

"Craving your own kingdom? You do your own thing. But sitting and dying to you would disgrace the Rangetsu name." He barked, fire in his breath. "A curd of a daemon dares to be the Lord of Calamity? Don't make me laugh!"

Lancelot howled, the tendrils flailing like a feral dog. Swinging his blade like a child, he charged at the four. They hopped back, seeing crumbles of stone and wood splinter about.

The expanded growth of the Sir Lancelot served him better against singular opponents. Hot winds and blades smashed against his armor. The daemon lord laughed, wilding attacking. Light and fought against dark.

Stories that would transcend and inspire young children. Details to be learned later. Or disappear in history.

Now, a blaze wrapped around the Shepherd and her malakhim companion. Blows exchanged for kicks, martial artes parried fire balls. A storm erupted between them. Short-lived as Lancelot bashed them back.

"Eleanor!"

Alex rushed in, roaring. "Lone Wolf Storm!"

The ascended daemon shrieked. Rokurou jumping right between them. Both blades shining like a star.

" _Souden no higi, katsumoku seyo! Rangetsuryuu: Shira-_ "

"Do you really think a half-assed move like that would work!?"

Rokurou flung across the room like a ragdoll. Eleanor and Aoife held him back. Alex from the rear. Metal scrapped metal as the light and dark danced between a pyre. Lancelot cupped his helmet, engulfed by concentrated waves of fire.

Reflectively, he dropped his blade. The Yaksha making a move again.

" _Zek-_!"

Slapped again, Lancelot barreled through, tossing four of them. The former knight turned its maddened gaze to the samurai again, grabbing its sword once more.

"At last, the rest of your pitiful family, destroyed! Honor, fealty, piety. So easy to twist your little bouts for our family! So easy to become tools! No matter what you do now, you can never escape the truth!"

Rokurou stood again. Both blades held up, parallel to the floor. Eyes glowing blood red.

"You are _nothing_ but a pawn!"

" _Rangetsuryuu Ougi!_ "

Black waves snapped across Lancelot's blade. His blacked blade met Rokurou's.

Time stopped. Circular runes of artes manifested across the yaksha's blade. His eyes widened. Like a massive paintbrush, he swung both nodachis.

Mesmerizing strokes. An unending chain of strikes that cut further and further, slicing like iron against flesh.

" _AKUMETSU!_ "

Alex blinked. Rubbing her eyes, something changed. The daemon was nearly craved into pieces, armor plates and weapons destroyed. She turned to the side as Aoife held her hand. A familiar looking arte appearing as she lifted her arms.

 _Silver flames…_

It bathed around the fallen body. Malevolence chewing through the black fog.

And died.

The fire malak ground her teeth. She shook her head.

And Rokurou stuck his blades into the neck of beast.

The air felt fresher. The evil disappearing.

Eleanor pulled herself back up, using her spear as a crutch. Those same emerald eyes she saw, crying once more. Was it for the soul that she hadn't the power to save? The tragedy of a family? Or the man with both blades, standing before a corpse.

Blades that carried the cursed blood of a daemon. They slowly dripped off. Rokurou looked back at Eleanor. No longer were the same eyes of bloodlust or rage. Disappointment or fearlessness.

Just… what could have been.

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Two ships pointed in opposite directions. Crew members of the Bloodwing Butterflies to ferry them to their destinations. In one boat, back to Loegres and the capital. The next, to the resting chapel of Musiphe.

Alex was already on board, watching as the Shepherd and the yaksha conversed. Aoife did the same, watching from the bow. In a moment, Eleanor hugged Rokurou tightly as he did the same. And the next, they separated, parting ways.

Once onboard, Eleanor brushed the caked tears from her face.

"Helm, take us further north." She ordered. "We're heading to Cuilthionn."

"Aye ma'am!"

Sails pulled down and both ships parted ways. Aoife finally came down, meeting with Eleanor.

"Our power is not enough. The arte is getting there, but the power is lacking."

The redhead balled her hand into a fist, leaning against the railing. Alex came over to the other side.

"I know. That is why we're on this journey." She looked out to the horizon, passing the silver gates.

"To stop this horrible cycle, we must get the Empyrean's blessing."

* * *

Savior with open hands, but they don't reach.

watch?v=wy_hV6yOXSA

 **Author's Note:** Do people understand the reference of the fic's title?


	6. Even If

_Velvet smiled at the side of the cliff, watching the sunset. Laphicet right besides her, pointing at the various birds and ships that silently passed on by. The warmth of the ocean breeched against her face with the wake of the waves._

 _Her hair undone to embrace the dusk, she turned to Laphicet. His face grew mellow, drumming his fingers against the grass. His lips moved. He was saying something. Did her ears mute?_

 _The young boy turned to her, eyes shining a gentle hazel-yellow shade._

 _"What? What did you say?" She asked._

 _He continued to talk, almost if he was ignoring those words. The hazel color turned into a second sun. Shadows disappeared and then…_

Nothing.

The therion stirred in her bed, shaken by the events. Her hand reached out, flexing against the bandages that wrapped them together.

There were questions she had to ask once the other two were awake on his hastily done boat-ride.

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Lailah blew her nose as she watched the waves break against the hull. It was always a pleasant thing, to hear the water roll over, even if she was a fire malak. Having no desire to eat, she watched Amelia munch on a piece of ship's bisket.

And by the way the girl was crunching it, she's glad to be a malakhim. No food, no problems!

The rest of the passengers moved about. Life was buzzing about and right on cue, Velvet Crowe finally came out.

"There you two are. Now, I'd like some questions."

Amelia looked relieved, finally tossing her food overboard. Maybe she lost a tooth? Maybe two-ff.

 _No, no. Mhmmm, need a better joke…_

"Alright, shoot." The brunette leaned against the railing.

"Who are these Morrígan Wings?"

"The old Abbey's personal guard. Well, more like Melchior's hounds." Amelia explained. "There were rumors of people disappearing during Exorcist initiation and training. People suddenly vanishing and nobody ever knowing. We thought the instructors were playing dumb, but nobody questioned it.

"Those people, they became _Venator_ -class Exorcists. Thought they were just a myth, but… You get the idea."

Amelia turned around, facing the sea. "It's because of them, _our_ Abbey broke. People lost faith in us. We tried contacting the Bloodwing Butterflies, but even they couldn't do anything."

"How in the world does this group handle the entire Abbey?"

"How did your group manage to take down the Abbey in the first place?"

Velvet cursed, leaning into the banister as well. The wind blowing in her hair. Lailah blinked. There was something almost different about her. She remembers hearing about the Lord of Calamity and all she did, but this person. This girl before her felt… different.

Her posture was different, her steps unsure.

Lailah hoped that a joke would cheer her up.

"The sea, the sea. You can see as far as the eye can see, you see?"

Amelia turned away, waving her hand off. Velvet tried containing a smirk, even if her body said otherwise.

"See? By listening to the sea, you're feeling better."

"Aren't you a fire malakhim?" The brunette asked.

"Doesn't mean I can't enjoy the water."

This was gonna be a long boat ride…

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Amelia rubbed her eyes free of the sea salt that collected. Port Zekrom never changes. Or maybe it has, as her therion companion shifted back and forth.

"Things change?"

"Not really. A few more stores and warehouses, but nothing too big."

"The general ward is the same. Trader's alley has changed a bit."

"Has it really?"

"Yes. And that is why." She spun around, pointing a finger at her nose. "We are going to do some clothes shopping!"

"Really? Now?" Velvet exasperatedly asked.

" _Yesss,_ you look like a damn maid!"

She looked down her clothes. Celica's old clothes. For all the hardships she put up with between her, Laphi, and Arthur… Her teeth overhung her bottom lip.

"Fine. But _I'm_ choosing."

"Go right ahead."

Velvet led the way. While the overall look of the docks remained the same, a few things were moved. More space for boats, the number of sailors roaming around. Even the smaller fishing boats just for the port-city increased. _Seven years…_ She could hardly believe it.

Of course, there was also the possibility that those two were _lying…_

Passing the crowds, the therion found herself at a clothing shop.

"Welcome!" The shopkeeper cheered.

Velvet gave a passing nod. Time to look for something that'll fit her. Fingers dug through the various shirts and pants. But now, what would exactly _fit_ her now? Eyes wandered to a mirror as she gazed into it.

Her muscle definition was back, but there was something different. Her steps, her poses.

She was _softer_. Velvet shook her head, readapting her own scowls and body language.

And yet, it all looked weaker. Almost trying too hard.

Velvet closed her eyes. _How many dreams did I have in those seven years?_ They've taken the edge off. Velvet Crowe, the Lord of Calamity. _Was she still there?_ She wondered. Was that even a good thing?

Thoughts disappeared as she found some clothes. At least it was better than at Titania. Red and black. These suited her well. But she wanted something that… used to mimic her old clothes? Something to that degree?

She gazed around to the coats. There were plenty but none of them spoke to her. She could always use the old one.

"You used to wear a black ripped coat, didn't you?"

Velvet turned around. Amelia holding another set of clothing. More earthly colors in her sets. And some hard-leather.

"Wasn't it obvious?"

"Kinda hard when you're wearing something like that." The brunette hummed. "Mhmmm, are you gonna tear it up again?"

"I'm spend–"

"Do you have any gald?"

She looked down. "No…"

"Then it's actually _my_ gald." She chuckled. "Hey, I don't care if you style it your own way. I'd be more comfortable if I handled the snipping and cutting though."

Velvet rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Finally, she stopped looking. There was a simple black cloak. "How about this one?"

"Looks good to me."

Grabbing her change of clothing, she waltzed right to the counter. "That's about… 350 gald."

"It's cheaper than usual weapons." Amelia giggled, paying up. "You gonna change?"

"I will. Just wait." Velvet brushed off their words and headed towards one of the changing stalls. Off with her sister's clothes and –

A knock. "Who is it?"

Parchment slipped under. She opened it.

 _Velvet Crowe, the Bloodwing Butterflies are requesting your audience. However, do come at your earliest convenience._

"They found out already?" She muttered to herself. That didn't change her circumstance. All clothed up and ready to go, she set out again.

Amelia and Lailah waited outside, smiling as Velvet came out. "What do you think?"

"Imposing and menacing. It works for you." The legate mused. "You want me to hold on your old clothes?"

"No, I'll carry them."

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

The Empyrean's Throne was still the same ziggurat colossus it was seven years ago. The additions were minimal but made to complete the entire structure. But unlike the guardian beasts that roamed the grounds, it was near empty. A scant few malakhim rested against the pillars and structures. A few passing glances looked over at the trio, but none of them wished to meet them.

Up the stairs.

 _Damn, who those these things were necessary?!_ Velvet cursed. Reaching the top, she leaned over the staircase. "This place… needs to be… smaller."

Heavy vibrations echoed. A dragon's roar rocked their ears as Velvet turned to the skies. An argent winged reptile landed on the throne with a loud thud. It's eyes closed and silver flames manifested before them.

A young boy, probably ten years old, sniffling. Tears rolling off his cheeks as he held his hands out.

Velvet's eyes softened. They walked.

They ran.

Hugging and embracing more intimately than comrades. What could've been a lost cousin or sibling in the other world, returned once more.

Amelia and Lailah decided to back off. Let the two alone as they slowly walked down the steps.

"V-velvet, where did you go? What happened? H-how..?!"

"One question at a time Phi, one question at a time." Velvet loosely let go, holding him before her. "I… I really don't know."

Maotelus pulled on her clothes, nodding. Repeating again and again, "Y-you're back… you're back!"

Over tears and sniffles, Velvet finally asked, "Phi… What's happened in the last few years?"

The young Empyrean stiffened, almost bracing for a hit coming his way. Hands clutched tighter on Velvet's new clothing.

"Do you… really want to know?"

"I want to know what happened to the world I left behind."

Maotelus let go, stepping back a moment. Eyes closed in thought, when he finally opened them, resolution burned within them.

"When you left… We tried to stay together. Like a memorial. Every year since you're gone, we'd come here with yozakura anmitsu."

"Rokurou's idea huh?"

"Everybody thought it was a good idea." He sniffled. The tears of his face dried, but the cracking of his voice remained. "After the first year, Magilou stopped coming."

"Figures."

"We said the same too." Maotelus scratched his cheek. "But we got reports from the Bloodwing Butterflies that she was roaming around, recording things about the kingdom. A year afterwards, Eizen stopped. They're still pirates after all and they can't always be in the same port.

"People can still see malakhim for now. But Eizen said that his crew sees him appear and disappear. Only Benwick still sees him constantly."

"I've got the idea of what those two are doing." Velvet pondered. "What were Eleanor and Rokurou doing then?"

"Helping out with whatever they could. Eleanor was always the front-most person, and Rokurou fought from the shadows. I… I think they started dating after a while. Then two years later, they broke up."

"Oh." Velvet blinked in confusion. Watching the two, she half-expected that. In fact, in her dreams, there were several loops she remembered that she met the two dating.

They were… happy.

Weren't they?

"Around that time, Eleanor decided to reform the Abbey. With Prince Percival's approval and several other nobles, and me as the Empyrean, it seemed like the world was finally coming back together. She led the Exorcists, created a new doctrine, had two legates to help but…"

"The Morrígan Wings."

His eyes widened. "You know them?!"

"I landed in Aball. That's where Amelia and Lailah found me." Velvet still looked to the side. Why there of all places? Did those two ancipate her arrival? Or was it all just coincidence?

"Looks like they were hunting after Amelia." She finally said.

The little boy balled his hands, shaking. "It started with simple things. An increase of bandits. Then came additional attacks on the sea. Daemons started attacking in larger numbers. Villagers disappearing. They weren't a mindless horde. They were calculated. Versed. Just enough terror running back into major towns, clogging the major ways. Just enough for them to run back to the Abbey to report it but…"

"How are they even doing this?"

"I looked through the Earthpulse. I guess they were escaping through there. But just as they come, they've managed to cover their tracks."

Velvet ground her teeth. So they were at a complete disadvantage.

"Public support fell. People blamed Eleanor. Then those that remembered Eleanor as a traitor... The Bloodwings were able to slow the spread when you were around but they couldn't stop this. The Praetor's rallied with her because they thought she'd be like Artorius. But they fled just as the rumors got worse. Some took it a step further, denouncing that she was capitalizing on Artorius's death."

"That's… not _untrue_." Velvet shifted.

"In the end, there was only a handful of members left. And that's when Eleanor declared the diaspora order."

"Dia…spora order?"

"According to Eleanor, it was an old Abbey code for the members to scatter and go into hiding."

"And what's she doing now?"

Maotelus nodded. "W-well, there was this idea that she wanted to discover. People with large enough malevolence started appearing. Some even declared themselves 'Lord of Calamity'. Eleanor wanted to find a way to burn away that malevolence and turn them back to human."

"So she's gone on a quest, huh?"

"She's meeting the Four Elemental Empyreans. She's already met Eumacia in the Dungeness Desert in the south. She's on the way to find Musiphe, the Empyrean of Fire in the north."

"I see…" Velvet slowly turned away from him, staring blankly into the great beyond from the staircase. From the corner of her eyes, Amelia and Lailah were already at the base, laying against one of the many trees planted in the courtyards.

For a monument built by the hands of enslaved malakhim, could such a view really be appreciated?

Reflexively, she pinched herself. Nothing.

Another quick reflex and her blade appeared. Something grabbed her sleeve as she looked down.

Maotelus holding on, just like that time in the earthpulse.

"Velvet. This isn't a dream anymore."

She sighed. "How… How can I be sure of that? What if… this is another dream? I mean, have you looked at Lailah?"

The boy blinked, "You mean, the puns?"

"She looks and acts _exactly_ like Celica."

"I dunno. Maybe?"

"What if her memories are sealed, just like before?"

"I… I really don't know." He had no real memory of his 'mother'. Even the memories through the Earthpulse made no direct distinction. "What if she really isn't Celica?"

Frustrated, Velvet fell silent, turning away.

"What are you going to do, Velvet?"

She took a seat, legs resting on the steps lower. "I… I really don't know. Everything that I fought… It's all over. I can't go back to who I was. And now, what do I have left?"

"You have me."

"I know but… What can I even do?" She stared down at her arm, unleashing it's claw once more. "It's not like I can be the same baker, singer or whatever my dreams were. And now, everybody's just gone and doing their own thing."

Maotelus closed his eyes, taking a seat besides her. "You miss them, don't you?"

"It's hard to realize what you've got before you lose it all. Or don't have memories of who they were in real life from your dreams."

The young Empyrean laughed, leaning back. "I can still see them. And they're all doing just fine. Actually, Rokurou was here a few hours ago. He came back from a mission by the Bloodwing Butterflies with Eleanor."

Velvet looked to him, mentally piecing things together. She stood back up, sheathing her blade.

"I think it's time to head to Loegres."

"You want to see the capital again?"

"No, it's about time to see a familiar face."

* * *

Even… If it was a dream, would those feelings disappear?

watch?v=6Ga02GG5ZNE


	7. We'll be Here (When You're Gone)

The seat of power, Loegres looked as beautiful as it did before. The walls that protected the inner villages shone like black obsidian. Banners of the Asgard Royal Family hung against the entrance, gently blowing in the wind.

Knights and guards watched as Velvet, Amelia, and Lailah stepped through. Unlike the Abbey's heavily regimented rules, they followed whatever rules came before. Crowds of peasants came in packs with travelling caravans. The usual smell and stink ran across her nose as Velvet sneezed.

"Ugh. At least there're no cats."

Amelia laughed. "Didn't know that. Maybe we'll find a nice little pet shop."

"Don't you dare."

Passed the gates and people were just as lively as they were before. Despite the new Abbey's downfall, it seemed that people would go on with their lives.

Going through the major hub of the city, Amelia chuckled. She hadn't known where these Bloodwing Butterfly people were, and it was probably for the best. How knows how many tabs they've got on people. The familiar people and sounds of the capital city, it was so much different than any port.

For in these walls rested the seats of power that ruled over the lands.

Following right behind Velvet, Amelia blinked. Wasn't this just another one of those taverns? Wait, was the Bloodwing Butterflies using this place like a secret society?

As they stepped through, the brunette's eyes widened. There was an all too familiar tall oriental man with twin nodachis.

"ROKUROU RANGETSU!"

He looked up, smiling as casual as usual. "Oh! It's you again! The other twn-blader. Milly, right?"

"That's not my name!" She stomped over to him and continuously poked at his chest. The samurai laughed it off with a grin.

"Alrighty Ema."

Reduced to incoherent words and sounds, she backed off, flashing hot glares at him. There was just something that rubbed her the wrong way about him. And it had nothing to do with him dating Eleanor in the beginning. No, nothing like that.

At all.

Velvet raised an eyebrow, brushing passed the legate. "Rokurou. I see you've taken Shigure's sword too."

"Ahaha, Velvet! You look good for somebody that's supposed to be dead."

"I was _not_ dead."

"Close enough." The samurai leaned back in his seat, taking a small sip of his drink. Alcoholic by the smell. "You're old enough now, right?"

"I'd rather not."

Shrugging, Rokurou leaned forward. "Did the Bloodwings call you?"

"That we did."

The three turned their heads to the steps. An older man in a simple uniform. Around his neck, a red scarf for the Bloodwings. "My name is Peter Baskerville. Tabatha is my mother. And we've been looking for you Ms. Velvet Crowe."

Stepping down and coming behind the counter, he looked over at Amelia, gesturing a seat. The legate refused. Velvet took his offer.

"You came earlier than we expected."

"When did you learn?"

"After Ms. Le'Blanc returned from Aball, we noticed her gathering many foods. We then followed her back. You arriving in Port Zekson confirmed our suspicion."

"Why not ask Amelia herself?"

"We have dialogues with Shepherd Hume, but with the rest of the Abbey, not so much."

"You acted as Eleanor's shadow hand?" Velvet crossed her arms.

"Ooh perish the thought. Never. But, we do help her if she provides us some service."

The therion remained unconvinced, turning an eye to Amelia and Rokurou again, seeing them bash heads again. Lailah turned to some of the remaining Bloodwing agents. Small passes of glad exchanged hands.

 _Is she betting on them?_ Velvet's attention went back to Peter. "You looking for jobs to be done?"

"Just one for now. Rokurou just came back from another." He nodded at some as they hurried into the kitchen. "For today, rest up. We'll be giving you the assignment tomorrow."

"… Alright."

"But before anything, would you like something to eat? My mother said that you couldn't taste anything before, but you still need food."

Velvet thought for a moment. "Mapo curry."

"An excellent choice."

As he turned to the kitchen and regular business returned, she took a seat across from Rokurou, flanked by Amelia.

"Still don't want a drink?"

"No thank you."

"Suit yourself."

Watching him pour another cup, she leaned forward. The yaksha daemon grew a little more over the past seven years. Hair a bit longer but tied loosely behind his head. He even looked a bit bigger than last time.

"Seven years did a lot of good for you." She chuckled.

"Comes with fighting any and everything."

"Did you ever find a rival?"

Amelia raised her hand, waving it like a banner.

"Not really."

She scowled, turning away.

"So you're gonna keep fighting, huh?"

"Always. The world's a helluva place, but if I'm aiming for the top. That means passages to the other continent. Or the outlining lands." He took a sip. "Just a small taste of those blades and it makes a helluva difference. Did you know that there are swords that are shaped like hooks? And other's, bent so they could get passed shields…"

Velvet blinked, seeing him babble on like a child. In that case, those seven years only matured the things he wanted.

"But how'd you find it? The way out of Midgand."

"A few favors with these guys and hanging around with the Aifread Pirates of course! But they did want some treasure I found. So I did. You know, the not-pointy stuff."

"Uh huh. Sure."

Rokurou rubbed his chin, pouring himself some more as the mabo curry came Velvet's way. The smell was just as rich as she remembered it. Spoon in hand, she scooped up and took a bite. It started dull, like how food always tasted after she became a therion. Then came the sauce. A small bite to it that made her want it more. Tofu and pork blending together as she dug in.

Amelia smiled, beaming with pride. "And it was I that helped her find her taste again."

Lailah giggled. "All she really needed was a Map-o curry then!"

Velvet nearly choked on her food while Rokurou and Amelia held their collective sighs.

 _There's something they can agree._ The raven-haired woman smirked, munching through her food again.

"Velvet, you're eating too fast." Amelia warned. "You're gonna get yourself a stomach ache."

Rokurou waved his hand in front of the legate, waving her off. "Let her. You know, when you don't have a good drink after awhile?"

"Not really, ya drunkard."

"Ooh! Biting words."

"Can you two can it?!" Velvet pounded her hand against the table. "I'm trying to enjoy my food. And you Rokurou, I want to talk to you later. Privately."

The yaksha blinked. Was it something he said?

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Lailah floated about the strange guild's dinning area. Despite being the center for an illicit side of society, these humans got along with each other well. Barely a trace of malevolence. A happy, if sometimes sober, air between people.

Yawning, she leaned back in a seat, seeing that one of the members took a seat opposite of her.

"Ya know, I thought I remember Shepherd Hume saying that malakhim were slowly disappearing in the world."

"You heard correctly yes."

"And I've heard that a lot of you just left the Exorcists bound to them."

"Also true."

"And… that's it?"

The maiden of flame tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I mean. You guys just left and that's it? Hell, some of you even came back because Hume's asked." He rubbed his chin. "If we were talking about people like us, we would've attacked them back. Maybe even kill them."

Despite her carefree demeanor, Lailah took his words seriously. "I don't see how your wrong. Humans are very emotionally creatures."

"So the malakhim aren't?"

"Oh heaven's no." She shook her head. "Maybe it's because a few of them are pacifists or just not wanting to be a part of human society, but they'd rather just leave each other alone."

"But is something like that possible? I mean… How can people just let slavery like that just… go?"

"Because it's not all of humanity. Just a few." Another voice answered. Amelia took her seat, making the table of two, three.

"Kinda hard to think of something like that went a bunch of stuff made in three years were because of malakhim." He pointed out.

"One person's benefit may be another's sacrifice. That's why we have a Shepherd now. A person that can bridge between both races."

"I though the Shepherd was supposed to turn daemons back into humans?"

"Yes, but not all of her duties. Or the new Exorcists." Amelia pulled herself out a wine sack, taking a swig. "Sometimes I wonder if we're just repeating our old mistakes."

"And if it affects us humans, then it'll affect the malakhim too."

The fire dimmed, and Lailah hummed. "True. We aren't _a-part_ of humans, but we can watch and see."

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Velvet closed the door behind her, locking it as she looked at Rokurou sitting on the bed. The Yaksha looked back at her, curious as to what she was thinking.

"It's been seven years Velvet." He leaned back, getting one leg over the other. "Lot's changed. And lot's the same."

"I know. Amelia's been telling me." She walked to the other side of the room, propping herself up. "More daemons coming around?"

"A few here and there. Nothing out of the ordinary, but you know. Still looking for a rival."

The therion hummed, crossing her arms. "Never knew you and Eleanor dated."

He turned to her, the same usual smile and laugh reflected. "Yeah, that was a thing. But we ended going our separate ways. You know, remaking the Abbey and having a daemon as a boyfriend doesn't exactly seem like a good combination, you know?"

Velvet looked unconvinced. "You two seemed to be going off last time I was awake."

Rokurou raised an eyebrow. "Never thought you'd be so interested in another person's life."

"Touché." She pushed off the wall. "But then again, I never thought I'd be back here."

"How did you come back anyways?"

"The Bloodwings never told you?"

"Never asked."

"Figures." She scoffed. Then grew silent. "All I remember is a bright light and now I'm here."

"Strange stuff." He leaned back. "But then again, I've had my fair share of strange happening to me too."

"Like what?"

"Ooh you know. Travelling all about. Learning everything from the tip of the blade."

"You're such a combat freak."

"Hey, hey." He waved his hand off. "You know how I am but… Well, that's how I've been learning. It's a greater world out there and I'm just a single person. But this." He paused, reaching around to this twin-nodachis and setting them on his lap. "These are forever."

"Your swords?"

"Well, kinda but not just that." Rokurou gently placed his hands on the hilts. Stroking his finger against the etch work, he looked like a young father cradling a newborn. Despite the harsh and sometimes childish demeanor, it was one of the few times Velvet saw him without a trace of his daemonic nature.

"The _Rangetsu_ -style has been something passed down from generation to generation. That comes with my family being assassin servants for the Capalus's." he paused, setting the blades to his side. "Unlike Shigure, I'm willing to give people a shot at learning the _Rangetsu_ -style."

"You would do that?" Velvet's eyes widened.

"Yup. I would." He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Going from swordsmen to swordsmen, travelling the seas, I learned a lot but there's always one thing between us. These things are weapons and learning to use them is nothing but killing. And Eleanor… Well, let's say she's got another idea about what using these things are.

"It's all play-talk. A sword can be used for self-defense, a 'tool of justice' but it's meant to kill. People that won't kill will always be at the mercy of those that can."

"So you decided to take that so she won't burden herself with killing? Wasn't that what happened before?"

"Yeah but… You know, being a Shepherd and all, she knows what daemons are. What dragons are. And with all this infighting between the Midgand Empire's nobles, what people are. One day she'll have to make that decision to kill. To fight. Just to live. Contradicting, ain't it?"

Velvet's eyes furrowed. Had so much changed in the last seven years?

"You've… grown. And I guess Eleanor's done the same."

"Yes and no." He covered the daemonic half of his face with his hands, brushing back the hair. The same black and red markings covered. If resonance was slowly reducing in the world, nobody would've even saw it.

"Then why… aren't you there. With her, I mean."

Rokurou leaned forward, staring into the blank space between them. Fixed eyes trained on the floorboards before closing. "We got into an argument."

"It couldn't be that bad." Velvet blinked. "Was it?"

The yaksha looked to the side, eyes and face blank as he pushed his blades to the side. "It was."

Velvet scowled. She hated this dance around the issue. "Damn it, Rokurou… You two were happy last time I was here. How the hell did you fuck that up?"

He frowned, looking defensively at her. "Me? What makes you think it wasn't her?"

"Because it wouldn't be her. Miss perfect exorcist."

"You're putting people on a pedestal." He fired back. "This isn't exactly that dreamscape of yours."

Her eyes narrowed. "When did you learn about that?"

"What? You think Laphicet wouldn't tell us?" He stood back up, walking to the other side of the room. Frustrated, like hot peppers on the tip of his tongue, he finally threw his hands down and looked back at her. "I don't recall you being so nosy about other people's issues."

"That… that's changed."

He tossed his hands in the air. "Well there you go." Exasperated, he leaned against the wall. "We were all united against Artorious. And after all, we went our separate ways. We all had our different dreams. And like that, it meant that we'd fight one another. Especially in Eizen's case."

"The Van Aifread pirates. Do they still have a warrant for them?"

"Eleanor was turning a blind-eye to their activities, but somebody snitched the nobles." He sighed. "And then they went after Eleanor."

"Aren't you an assassin? Just… silent them?"

"Yeah, and then what?" He snorted. "Make the traitor Exorcist look even more guilty. And she'd take responsibility for it. Those rumors spread fast."

"She's taking too much responsibility for taking that role in the first place." Velvet growled. It was her decision to reform the Abbey and make it better. And yet…

And yet, she wasn't one to talk otherwise. The Lord of Calamity was her title and her title alone.

"So you left her, in her time of need." She looked at him in pity. "You're the worst."

Collapsing on the bed, he stared into the ceiling. "You're not one to talk either, Velvet. Nobody knew what you were planning to do. Did it even do anything? And if it did, why are you here now? We all thought you'd be there for eternity."

"That…" Silent fell between the two daemons.

"You got your revenge, didn't you?" He looked up. For the first time she saw him, not as a battle-ready daemon, but as a young man. Maybe just as confused as she was.

"So, what happens now?"

Staring at one another, they slowly turned away. Each other's words deeply unsatisfying to another's answer.

"It's getting late." Rokurou opened the door for her. "I'll be leaving tomorrow early on that mission for the Bloodwings. You and Amelia more than welcome to come."

"I'll… think about it."

Velvet turned to the door. Unlike the earthpulse at Titania, and the dragons that swarmed the Heavenly Steppes, these weren't answers that could easily be swatted away by the blade. As much as she met those words to Zui Fuu, it still wouldn't solve the problem at hand.

The action of doing so was in the right direction.

But now, she's lost.

 _They were still here when I was gone… How did this all happen?_

* * *

We'll be here… When you're gone. The smallest push, the smallest person, the smallest echo can change the world.

watch?v=4NsfUdVRmV8


	8. The Only Thing I Know for Real

_"Haha-ue!" A little boy ran to his mother, grabbing her by the flowing strips of her kimono. Taller men stood before them, talking in rough and coarse languages. Despite the near emotionless features on her face, she was getting irritated by the moment._

 _A subtle hand flexed inward to the small sword daggers at her belt. Her opposite to the back scabbard._

 _And when it seemed like blood would rain, the men walked away, pleased by their talks._

 _She finally turns to the boy and bopped him on the head._

 _"Rokurou-chan." She sternly looked at him. "Do not bother me like that again. You shall wait your turn."_

 _The young boy sniffled. And the mother sighed, "Did you do your morning practices?"_

 _"I-I finished…"_

 _"Good, now go eat your breakfast. Your brothers are waiting for you."_

 _With tears in his eyes, the little boy ran off, leaving the elder Rangetsu to herself._

Rokurou found himself grasping at the ceiling. It wasn't the night skies he found himself when travelling or the occasional tie up when a bandit or two decided hold him down.

Having a daemon eye open in the night made sure he wouldn't be felled so easily.

Getting up and sitting at the edge of the bed, he rubbed his face. From the light crack of the window, the sun still hadn't come out yet. But it was time to get ready. Ready for another battle. A sword day. A blood day.

Like clockwork, he washed his face and body, staring at the mirror. Years ago, he kept hair covering his right eye. Now, he pushed it off to the side, giving slightly better vision. The light scar on his cheek was a reminder of that mistake.

The swordsman finished his cleaning before stretching, flexing every muscle he needed for the next mission. He heard it was for a daemon that not even his brother could defeat.

Blood pumped in anxiety. He was getting ready for this.

Finishing up with the last of his routine, he donned the clothes he wore. A wandering swordsman just carried what he could. No backpack by the one he could fit onto his sash.

Gathering Stormhowl and Kurogane Swordquell, he made his way downstairs.

Peter waited downstairs, flipping a small pancake. To the bar's counter, Velvet and Amelia were waiting, all ready.

"You managed to drag her into this too?"

"She's my escort to Eleanor. Wouldn't know where to find her."

The brunette shrugged as she pinned her hair up. "And I'm curious where this mission is going too. So, you'll just have to deal with us."

"Do we have to bring you along?" He groaned.

"Fuck off and you."

"If you're willing."

Velvet rubbed her temples. They were going to go at it this early?

Thankfully for the daemon's sanity, Peter broke their petty squabble by clearing his throat. "In either case Rokurou, we found the target."

"Oh? So where is this daemon?"

"In the old Rangetsu manor besides the Capalus estate."

The young ronin took a moment to reflect what he said. Thumbing his words, his hair drooped over his eyes. The Capalus estate, where the Rangetsu family was interned to their lords. A lot of people would want to loot an abandoned house, even if it was from a disgraced lord.

"What happened to the Asgard garrison that was supposed to be guarding the manor?"

"They've suffered massive casualties trying to fend off the daemon. A few wanted the crown to take action and Percival said he would."

"So this job came from him as well."

"Naturally."

Scratching the back of his neck, Rokurou stared up at the ceiling then back down. "Alright. We'll go now." He turned to Velvet and Amelia. "It's about an hour to get there."

Peter walked over to the door, opening it to the fresh air outside. Just outside, a carriage and driver waited for them.

"Our men shall escort you there. Take caution, all of you."

As they walked outside and took their seats, the light rumble of wooden wheels against the cobblestone and brick streets, Rokurou looked through the windows.

"Never thought I'd be coming back home."

"Really? You never went back?" Velvet asked.

"Never had a reason to go."

"The Rangetsu family has always been the dagger in the dark for the Asgard Dynasty. The loyalty of the Capalus's hinged on it." Amelia leaned in. "I overheard from the other Bloodwing's that you and Eleanor took down Lancelot, turned into a daemon. He called himself a 'Lord of Calamity'."

Velvet ground her teeth at the mention of it.

"Was he though?" Amelia frowned.

"Uhhh..." He scratched his head, looking back at his former 'charge'. "Velvet, remember the times when you were fuming out malevolence?"

"Yeah, I remember. It was after the first fight with Innominat."

"Well… Lord Capalus had something like that. But it was more warped. Like all that malevolence he was spreading was distorting the world around him."

She crossed her arms. "He wasn't the only ones calling themselves 'Lord of Calamity' wasn't he?"

"A lot of daemons. And I'm sure a few corrupted malakhim too."

Silence hung for a moment before Rokurou leaned back, looking at the legate. "Amelia, how was Eleanor the last time you saw her?"

"Huh?" Caught off-guard, the woman tilted her head. "Focused, I guess. Maybe a bit tired? She just wanted to get this whole 'gather four elemental empyrean blessings' thing over with."

Flexing his fingers for a moment, he looked back outside. They just passed out of the city and into the fields.

"So, tell me something." Velvet spoke up. "You never really liked talking about your family. And now, seven years later, you didn't even visit your old house?"

The yaksha shifted in his seat, legs crossing over one another. "Haven't crossed my mind until now."

"Did you even live there long enough?" the other woman raised an eyebrow. "From what I've read up, the Rangetsu family hardly stays in the household. Only the Shigure does. And from what we know, the only 'Shigure' now is you."

"I'm… not the Shigure." He shook his head. "Seven years later and the world's gotten a lot bigger. It's not gonna be my title for a long time."

"What?" Velvet teased, "Artorius wasn't good enough for you?"

"Come on, we only managed to take him down as a group."

"A collection of wrong-doers. Doing right."

Proud of their accomplishments, the other black-haired woman sighed, drumming her fingers against the carriage frame. If they were going to face something to even force former legate Shigure back, they would need all the strength they need.

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Stained white and blue walls boarded the Rangetsu household. Unlike the towering Capalus mansion in the front, the complex was made horizontally. Foreign curved roofs lined every top, but several of them collapsed from the vacancy over seven years.

Smaller grass roots have slowly overtaken the stone steps into the house.

And Rokurou scuffed his shoe into the dirt. With swords still sheathed, he entered through the front, the door's sliding mechanisms scuffing and snapping along the way.

The malevolence in the area wasn't too high. In fact, it seemed almost too low. He'd never suspect a daemon, much less one that Shigure fought, was here. Lailah covered her mouth as she entered, but quickly clasped her hands in her lap.

"Ooooh rustic!"

The yaksha's fingers traced the walls, looking back at the old memories. Six brothers. One mother. A bunch of servants and Rangetsu-branch family guards. This place would've been teeming with life. Or at the very least, ringing with the sounds of blades.

Now they were all dead. Scattered across the lands by the various nobles, mercenaries or just dumb luck.

"Rokurou?"

He turned, seeing Velvet, Amelia, and Lailah looking at him with various levels of concern.

"Sorry. Just a bit nostalgic."

Walking further, the wooden boards creaked. Reflexively, he leaned forward and the sounds quieted. Velvet and Amelia didn't bother.

Down the hallways, Rokurou looked at the rooms. Various blankets and pillows were tossed around. Even the looters didn't bother with things here.

"Haa… I remember my mother used to herd all up. Sometimes hitting us with a bamboo stick." He sighed. Fingers nervously drumming against the walls.

It was a beat he and the Rangetsu Clan practiced to. The sounds of strikes and shouts, punctuated by exhaustion and whimpering.

"This is a little sensitive but," Velvet rubbed her chin, snapping the young man back. "You always talk about your mother. Did you know your father?"

"No. Not a single thing. And I'm sure Shigure knew just as much about him too."

"Did he try to claim the 'Shigure' title?"

"I guessed. Shigure thought the same too but… It's something we'll never know."

The group grew silent until Lailah asked, "So where are we heading? Do you know where this daemon is?"

"If I were a daemon lurking here, I think there's one place I'd be." He smiled. "Our old little pray spot."

Confused at first, the women followed right behind him to the largest sliding doors of house. The young samurai reached out and pulled back. For a moment, he stood there staring at the door.

Rokurou slid the doors out for the rest to see.

A large open area carved into the ground with sand. It looked like a small stadium for fighting, with wooden raised areas for an audience to watch. In the back several stone steles, inscribed in another language.

But in the center of the room was a beast. Kneeling before the statues, with blades surround itself. Two hand-and-a-half swords with double-handed blade before the alter.

Noticing the guests, the beast turned, head still bowed. Darken eyes gazed from malak to human and daemon. Rokurou brushed his hair back, daemonic eye glowing like a smoldering coal.

" _You dare stand in sacred grounds… Unless you come for a duel?_ "

"A woman's voice?" Velvet and Amelia muttered to themselves. Lailah stared at the daemonic wyvern before Rokurou stepped forward.

"More than a duel." He swiped out both blades. "All of us. Against you."

The daemon darkly chuckled, standing back up. Taking its weapons and beating its chest, it roared. "The more, the merrier!"

Grouping up, Velvet, Rokurou and Amelia dove in, blades the ready. It took a moment as the winds split the wooden walls. Wielding the larger of the weapons, the beast hacked at them, arching a swipe that gorged the sand.

Fire ignited behind the three, great flames rose like vipers and burned the daemon's armor. But it would not deter.

Sparks glowed as edges caught one another. Velvet hacked at the armor, slipping between the plating. But the daemon's skin was just as hard. The wyvern grappled her shoulder, flinging her away into the benches.

Amelia smashed in, swapping her twin-blades for a warhammer. Hurling her weapon at the monster, she roared, "Hammer toss!"

The beast curled back, the banging blows returning as she spun and turned into the next hit. "Pow hamme-!-?!"

Time seemed to freeze. Blades glowing a deep azure color. A red crescent moon came into view as Amelia screamed, flung through walls. " _Chigetsuryuu… Hayabusa!_ "

Lailah immediately retreated while Velvet and Rokurou forced the being back. Like flames to the shadow, continually batting against the dark. Even flames have their limits, their wicks burning to the ends.

Soreness poured like lava into the yaksha's body. Every thrust, parry, and slash reflected off as much as the beast did to theirs. They were steadily losing. _He_ was steadily losing. Twisting his wrist as the next hit stuck into the ground beside him, Rokurou hacked again. A glimmer of a smile broke between him and his prey. Faster and faster yet, their ballet sparks and swords accelerated into a full storm. The air violently reverberating with every hit and miss.

Centuries of Rangetsu combat against another swordsman, refined through age.

Sparks glowed in his eyes as he pulled back. His legs, jelly. The daemon stood tall, bellowing.

" _Tremble…! Die knowing your edge is dull to the Shigure!_ "

He stood once more. The single glowing eye turned to two. Yet there was trembling in his arms and legs. Fingers squeezing harder on the hilts of his swords. Time slowed as he curled in, ducking beneath the first swipe. Twisting his entire body into the slash, it cut deep.

Yet another flash of red came to view. Rokurou stared at the blade as the beast backed off. Velvet's leg slashed and pushed the monster back before the beast shoved passed her.

"Finish it!" She roared.

Blade caught blade. Ronin versus ronin. Daemon against daemon.

" _Rangetsuryuu…  
_ " _Kokuujin Oogi…_

" ** _Akumetsu_** _!_ "

Paint brush strokes batted one another. Sparks hailed like raindrops as the very sand and dirt kicked with every blow. In the back, Amelia and Lailah clung onto the seats.

" _Zero no Kata… Hakuu!_ "

A final flash and the two stood still and opposite sides. Rokurou breathed, turning to the daemon as it sighed.

"Shigure..?"

"That name died seven years ago." He said, unusually distant. "Scatter like the cherry blossoms."

From blood-soaked teeth, the beast smiled, turning to the young man.

" _Omigoto… Rokurou… kun_."

The daemon collapsed, body sprawled out. Already the malevolence of the body fumed like a fire before disappearing entirely. As if it never existed.

Rokurou fell to a knee, gasping as if he nearly drowned. Velvet immediately caught up back up. "… What was that all about?"

"I think… I know…" He coughed, "The Bloodwings have a lot to explain about."

Amelia used Lailah as her crutch and Rokurou did the same with Velvet. Hobbling out of the destroyed shrine, the ronin yaksha looked at the statues in the back and turned away.

Just outside the manor, Bloodwing members were already waiting. Peter among them and behind him, in a wheelchair, was Tabatha Baskerville.

"Well done." She laughed amid a cough. "I assume that the daemon has been taken care of?"

"A few things first Tabatha." Rokurou immediately getting to the point. "You knew that was Mitsuko Rangetsu, my mother, didn't you?"

"That was your mom?" Amelia stared.

"I had an idea." Velvet held one hand at her hip. "Was this revenge?"

Tabatha chuckled. "Oh no, a plan snagged by the Rangetsu family, that failing was all on us." She smiled. "Mitsuko Rangetsu. She was a fiery one. Fighting us and a rival house with a newborn in one arm."

"I see why Shigu… Ichirou didn't kill her." He sighed, "Nobody should have to kill their parent's twice."

"But now, it's time to clean up." Peter nodded and set the others to work. "What shall we do with the house here, Rokurou? If you wish, we can burn it down if you like."

"No, keep it." He turned back to the house and rubbed his chin. "It may be a broken house, but it'd be wasteful going down in flames."

Tabatha closed her eyes. "Very well. And thank you, my boy. Your services are well appreciated."

As the elderly woman was carted away, Velvet turned back to the young ronin. "So… you were afraid, weren't you?"

"Huh?" Amelia turned to Rokurou then back to Lailah. The fire-branded malak smiled, "It's a family feud turned to familiarity, wasn't it?"

The legate cursed under her breath, passing a few gald over to her bonded friend.

Rokurou's face turned from puzzled, to passive then finally relaxed. The usual carefree smile returned to his face. Tired, but alive. "Saw through me that easily huh? Eleanor thought the same, a bit too easy to read. If you knew me."

"That can't be all, isn't it?"

"Velvet…" He turned to her and slumped his shoulders. "I'd disappear for months on end, finding and fighting new people. Every time, I'd come back with scratches, bruises, and cuts. Some worse than others. Even broken my arm and leg over it! And every time, she'd help me back up. The same face and the same worry.

"Sometimes she doesn't even hear back reports about me."

"But she stayed with you. Isn't that enough?"

"I… I didn't think so. I _don't_ think so." He scratched his head. "Rangetsu blood is known for killing. I'm a warrior. And she's… she's a protector. A symbol of hope. What… exactly can I do?"

"Stay with her."

"Velvet, it's never that simple." Rokurou leaned himself back. "She's the one that made the first move on me."

Velvet's eyes widened. "What exactly did she do?"

"Lay on the bed, striped to barely anything. I saw it in her eyes. She dared me to do something and I… backed out."

"This is the first time I think I've ever seen you run away from something."

"Rangetsu men aren't exactly the best with dealing with emotions." He paused. "I'm not proud of the things I did that hurt her, directly or indirectly. Maybe I'm just trying to figure out what I'm feeling."

"You had no problem asking Phi."

"That's lust; it's completely different." Rokurou took a seat, closing his eyes. "Hard to believe. All this time, watching mom scolded us. Pushing us to the edge. It was the only thing we ever knew. Was it love? Making sure that we'd have the skills to survive in the world? Or just to survive in the shitty assassin life we're in?"

He shrugged.

"That was the first time I think she's ever praised me. Or any of my brother's...

Guess I'll never know."

* * *

The only thing I know for real... is the path I had, have, and will walk.

watch?v=1FAFZYOqrzU


	9. Under Pressure

_Glimmering, rainbow colors swirled in endless rings. The air itself felt holy, as if elevated by the low hum coming from the door. Among the steps to the door, a winged pig flaps its wings. It knows that it could not open the door._

 _Far too big, and far too iron-clad._

 _Yet, the pig has lingered on these steps for centuries. Hoping against hope that salvation would come and its doors open once more._

 _The thundering steps of an armored figure marches up the stairs. Glittering orange orbs hide between plating. Blood red cape trailing from its neck. As it hikes up the stairs, the pig looks over, defeated._

 _It was an Azure Knight._

"Who dares trend on these..?" _The pig stopped. It knows who this was. Scorn snarled its face._

"I've come to see for my own eyes." _The figure answered, brushing past it. The Azure Knight knocked on the door, leaning forward. Eyes scanned door. Was it looking for cracks? Or whether or not something_ had _come through?_

 _Satisfied, the knight turns and descends the stairs._ "Why bother staying on these steps?"

"It is our final wish to return to the Heaven's from which we came. Something you know."

"Why bother Zui Fu?" _Flushing its cap, it marches down._

"Wait!" _They stop._ "What did your eyes see?"

"That which I already knew."

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Eleanor looked to the open docks as she walked down walkway plank. It was a smaller port towards the western part of the charted lands. Any further would've been perilous for ships. These people had lived here, slightly outside the reach of the former Abbey and the Asgard Empire.

Sometimes she wondered if they too had a problem with daemons.

A lot of good can come from seeing malakhim and daemons for what they truly are. But sometimes, it's a burden. As the resonance of the world was ebbed, the weakest resonating people lost sight of these beings. Now, they saw forces of nature, feral men and women, robbers and thieves.

But the terrors remained. Maotelus's healing light only helped those that wanted to be saved. Or had some semblance of humanity remaining.

 _If only, if only…_

"Shepherd."

Eleanor turned to the side. Aoife leaning her hand on her hip. "You're getting lost in thought again."

"Sorry, sorry. Just thinking."

"There's been a lot on your mind, Eleanor." Alex walked down, holding her blade by a scabbard sling. The blonde gazed around, shielding her eyes. "Small port."

"Nothing like Zekson." Her voice echoed as they walked around. Truly, it seemed like a fishing port village. With friendly faces, the people haggled with gald and other goods. Alex held her nose.

"Fish smells worse here."

"I've smelled worse." The fire-brand shrugged.

In the distance, they could see it. A looming obsidian pillar of rock and magma and smoke. That was their destination. Mount Cuilthionn, the Earthpulse Point for the Empyrean of Fire.

 _Lady Teresa…_ Maotelus told her that Teresa Linares reincarnated into that elemental Empyrean.

A pit fell down her stomach as she continued to stare as Alex helped push her out of the way from passing carts and people. Would the Empyrean remember her memories of her life as a human like Eumacia?

Or would those feelings be reflected like that fire malak, Seres?

And about Seres, _Velvet._ With her back, was she going to follow them here? What would she say to her? That for all her best efforts, being a small-time person to the new leader of the Abbey… It still wasn't enough?

Pain snapped at her head. Eleanor covered her head, turning to see Aoife frowning, hand parallel to her head.

"Focus, Shepherd. We're in an unknown land. Just like our journey to Eumacia's temple, we are unsure about these lands too." Pulling her hand back, she added, "But we should ask for advise here."

"R-right. Alex, I'm sorry, but do you think you could do the supplies? We'll meet at… That inn over there."

The blonde nodded, smiling as she headed to the market. "See you two later."

Eleanor took a moment to catch her breath. There she goes, thinking about her, no their leader on the adventure years ago. And now, here she was, the Shepherd.

 _Am I becoming like Artorius?_ She turned back. Alex was lost in the crowd. She was her 'Melchior'. Even trained under his special unit from the original Abbey, despite her own gripes against their methods.

 _Gods, if Velvet saw me now…_

"Focus, mot." Aoife scowled again. "You wanted to check in with the inn before we go around asking."

Heading to the inn, Eleanor looked around. It seemed like a good amount of the people here could still see Aoife. Good. She wasn't going to look like a fool if she was talking to air.

"Welcome to the Loganberry Inn. Would you like a room?" The receptionist smiled.

"Yes, two beds for a night."

"Excellent, that'll be 400 gald please."

She handed the pieces over, writing her name down. "The room will be ready shortly. Until then, please enjoy the small things about the town."

"Actually, I was wondering." The redhead cleared her throat. "The mountain in the distance. It's called Cuilthionn, correct? Is there any way to get to it?"

Silence drew around. A few eyes looked over, curious as to what their business was here. The woman behind the desk coughed and everybody went back to their activities.

"Mount Cuilthionn is sacred grounds." She finally said, "What business do you have with the mountain?"

"M-my name is Eleanor Hume, the Shepherd of the Midgand Abbey. I wish to appeal to the Empyrean of Fire, Musiphe."

The girl drummed her fingers against the counter. Finally, she pulled a small wooden block that read 'Be back soon' before offering the two to a small room behind the counter.

Quietly mushed in, Eleanor looked around. It was just a small break room with cubbies for personal items.

"I'd be careful of what you say Ms. Shepherd." The woman explained, crossing her arms. "The Abbey returning to our shores isn't exactly what we were looking for."

Eleanor furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"Years back, the Abbey came here wishing to extend the power of the Empire's reach. We enjoy our autonomy here and declined their aid. When they returned, they brought cannons. We fought back. It got bad enough that the Abbey eventually withdrew from these shores.

"Many of the people here still remember the fighting. Even more still bare its scars. Many of them have not forgotten or will be willing to forget."

She gulped. The old sins of the Abbey are coming back. If it wasn't the nobles that came with Artorius, then it was these people too? "A-and you? What about you?"

"I lost nothing during those incidents. But I remember the same pain and anguish on our people's faces when the Abbey retreated. You, on the other hand," Her eyes narrowed for a moment, inspecting her person. Eleanor felt near naked.

"You do not seem like those Abbey or Imperial soldiers."

The redhead breathed out.

"But I don't trust you. At least, not yet." She sighed. "Did you come alone?"

Aoife walked in front of them, waving her arm. "Nope, she can't see me."

"N-no, I came with another person."

"Then I hope she didn't draw trouble to herself."

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Alex looked at some of the fish, fresh from the many fishing boats that roamed the seas. Fresh salmon, cod, and even some herring! The young Legate smiled, flinging gald left and right as she stocked up on supplies. A few would be smoked as they made their way to the mountain.

Or if Eleanor managed to secure safe passageway, a snack for later.

Still, the tense air about her felt like a wet blanket. The very minute they stepped off the ship, she could feel malevolence abound. And from just guessing, it was pointed at her.

Thin layers of purples haze mucked about. She coughed.

It was just the same when she was under Melchior's _quaestor_ Exorcists. They weren't the strongest, or the brightest. Unallowed malakhim or normin, it was their job to accomplish the tasks that Melchior could not accomplish by himself.

Even if the actions were heavily securitized by the Shepherd.

It was their job. To work in the shadows.

Were it so easy to be a saint in paradise.

She was a knight of the Empire before. She's a Legate of the new Abbey now.

Not watching where she was going, Alex bumped into one sailor there. "Watch it!" The man growled as the blonde scurried away. "P-pardon me!"

Nods passed by. But the blonde felt something off. A few of the sailors aggressively approached her. Her hand was already on her blade.

"C-can I help you guys?"

"You one of them Exorcists of the Abbey?"

She gulped. "Y-yes?"

"Blasted imperial rats coming again huh?"

Alex's eyes widened, with tooth and claw and blade, these men were transforming into daemons. Instinct took as she held her ground. A crowd was drawing near. Some cheered the local fishermen. Other's just wanted to break up the fight.

Malevolence kept spreading, slowly morphing men to beasts

"I'm not here looking for a fight." She drew her blade. She wondered what the other town folk were doing. None of them seemed to panic that their fellow townsfolk transformed.

Sweat dripped down her back. If she killed them, it'd be like she killed another person. _Blast it!_

She pushed back, hopping backwards from the crowd and back to solid land. Eyes darted around. Escape routes to flee. No matter what, she couldn't fight these people so openly.

A shriek pierced her thoughts. She turned.

One of the humans-turned-daemon harassed the villagers. Alex bit her lip.

The beast-man swung his arm at the woman, blocked by Alex's blade.

"Ain't nice to hit a lady."

Blowing back, the daemons gathered around her. There was no way to get out of this now.

Axes, spears, and even a boat oar flew in her face. The blonde twisted and turned. None of them hit.

First two. Then three. Finally, four. Still nothing could hit her.

Alex was getting tired. She couldn't continue dodging their attacks forever.

She tightened the grip on her blade.

"Ghost Wolf!"

She hacked away, slowing her slice just enough to smack the offender with the blade's bare side. The others immediately swarmed. Her free hand slapped wrists and forearms. A shimmering edge glowing around her head.

The blonde twirled the blade around her body, centering again. To the people before them, what looked like a drunken brawl steadily evolved. As the artist works a masterpiece, the shapes and forms yet to reveal themselves.

"Move or be moved!" She howled.

Flashes and sparks sprang about. The very air pulled towards hers, drawing them into a cyclone of metal and blood.

"Azure Wolf! Shining Fang! Dragon Swarm! Wolf Strike!"

The men levitated in the air. She hopped into the air, spinning her blade before crashing down into the cobblestone.

"Tiger Azure Blast!"

Earth violently erupted. Stones flew like smaller cannons shots. A neatly done hole laid where Alex's fist connected. She looked around, seeing the men she fought. All incapacitated.

Gone were the gentle blue eyes that wished to avoid the fight all together. Icy bellicose orbs darted, making sure that all were done. From the corner of her lips, a small smile struggled to bloom.

The Legate swiped her blade clean of the small blood on its edge. It barely cut, just enough to spark pain in her foes. Harsh features evaporated, immediately sheathing her weapon and tending to the knocked-out opponents.

People ran in opposite directions, gathering whatever security force they could manage in the village. Alice continued tending to wounds. All these men had transformed into daemons. She only hoped that Aoife's purification abilities would work.

And just in time. Eleanor and Aoife ran over. "What happened?" The Shepherd rushed. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm peachy." She fixed up some wounds. Nodding at her handiwork, Alex looked back at Aoife.

"Can you purify them?"

The Flame malak held her hand out, small paper talisman in hand. Whispered words transformed to power as she tossed them at the men. Silvery flames consumed their bodies, charring away at the malevolence as they burnt into grey mist.

Those that attacked her were as they were before, just men.

A small bead of sweat trailed down her neck as she saw the small militia of town guards come by. Eleanor closed to shield her from them before Alex pulled her shoulder. This wasn't the business of the Shepherd.

And as her Legate, the duties as an Enforcer was hers to bear.

"Alright lady, for disturbing the peace, you're gonna be sitting in our little jail." The guardsman ordered. "Unless your pretty lady friend is willing to pay for bail?"

"H-hey, it wasn't Alexandra that started th-!"

Again, Alex hushed her. Lazily holding her arms out, the guards shackled her hands. Shoved immediately, they escorted her away. Aoife's eyes narrowed but Eleanor continued to stare in disbelief, tears forming in her eyes again.

"I'll be back." The blonde shrugged, feeling the guard snag her blade.

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Alex groaned, tossed into the cell. They hadn't walked very far from the docks, maybe a few minutes later. She could still hear the ocean. Small seagulls crowing in the distance. Falling back into a small pile of hay, the blonde wobbled her hand. Still tied up.

And good thing too. She _almost_ felt like throttling them.

Dark thoughts were just that, she hoped. Dark thoughts. But day by day, they grew intense. Before, she was the daughter of a knight, grown from a family of them. It was expected that she would become one too. The cycle of a knight that passed down from all family members.

Destiny and the Abbey said otherwise.

Father bore daggers. Mother cried. Her little sister sniffled.

 _It was for the better, wasn't it?_

He taught her how to fight. It was expected of her. He expected more from her. That she'd be the next in line, the echo of her father. He displayed no niceties with his words as they play-fought.

 _A sword is a weapon, and swordsmanship is the art of killing. Anybody that says so otherwise never spilt blood before._

But Alex's sense of justice always seemed forward. Constantly they argued. Whether or not he or she was right was out of the questions. They knew each other's points, just as they discovered the pointed edge of the sword. Fights and arguments took to blades and she found herself on the losing edge.

They had their strengths and weaknesses as known from a father to his daughter.

And even she was drawn into Melchior's subjugation missions, her sense of justice was tested again. They were doing things for the Abbey right? Consolidating the power of the empire. And yet, she led several missions for forcing the blame on dissenters, making the Abbey appear as the beacon for humanity.

It felt like she was drowning. She's worked under pressure before, so why did it feel bad now? Was it the constant reports as the Wings moved in and no lead? That whomever they captured committed suicide by geas before they could talk?

And for all those failings, was she worthy of being called a 'Legate'? The word came from come older civilization, borrowed and reborn into modern times.

If she couldn't succeed as a Legate, then she's failed as a knight of the empire.

Fingers thumbed a stray piece of hay as the prison guard opened a small hatch with basic food. Water, and some bread.

Alex snagged her food, retreating into the hay corner. Clawing at it from the restrains around her wrists.

Maybe a slightly filled belly would get her mind back straight.

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Funny enough, the guardsman handed Eleanor Alex's sword. Polishing the blade, the Shepherd tried to distract her mind from what happened. A few of the people there admitted that the sailors started the brawl. But that only aggravated the others. Yelling matches were common.

The inn receptionist said it was just something that happened. That they'd fight over petty things and eventually it'll get resolved.

Eleanor stopped her work, seeing Aoife reading a small book. A complimentary book that came with the inn.

"Getting distracted, are we?" The Firebrand looked up, smirking.

Eleanor put the blade to the side and sighed. "Kind of. I'm glad that you managed to purify those men."

"Please, it was nothing." Setting the book to the side, she turned to her. "But, how long do you think the Knight will be in jail?"

"Hopefully not that long." Eleanor shifted in her arm. "She's been hiding a lot of emotion, hasn't she?"

"Indeed. Many malakhim would stay away from her, if possible. Much conflict in that one." Aoife leaned forward. "But that's what we expected from a member of Melchior's exorcist corps."

"I guess. She was the first to volunteer when the idea was on the table."

The room fell silent again as Eleanor's thoughts trailed again. Her mind replaying the same situation with meeting the therion again. _Velvet…_ She would come and slap her across the face. Everything was repeating again.

"Your thoughts betray you, Shepherd." The Firebrand spoke. "Is it about the Therion again?"

She looked to the side, a small red blush on her cheeks. "Yes."

"Is there something I should know?" The malak set her book aside. "Would she hurt you?"

"I…" Eyes looked around the room. "If she saw me as I am, yes."

"And what would you do?"

"… Nothing." She closed her eyes. "The Abbey's collapse, Maotelus's power fading, the Wings… It's my fault."

"It really isn't it."

"But that's what it means to be the leader. All things, both good and bad, you must take responsibility of the actions surrounding you. Alex's targeted eliminations, Amelia's flirtaous behavior. Dealing with village attacks because the exorcist corps can't be everywhere… And now, here.

"No matter where we go, we are making up for the old Abbey's transgressions. Maybe… Maybe rebuilding the Abbey was a mistake."

Aoife walked over, taking a seat on the bed with Eleanor. "Shepherd, you're losing yourself in this cycle again. If it wasn't for you, then those vengeful malak would've terrorized the villages."

"I know, I know. Some listened because I helped seal Innominat away." She sighed. "But there were other's that didn't listen."

"Malakhim are just as prideful as humans are. There's very little difference between us in that. The issue comes from the fact that not all humans can perceive malakhim. Changing one's perspective doesn't occur overnight."

"Or a few years."

Aoife solemnly nodded. "Should the Therion come to harm you, then I shall be your shield. And if not, I'm certain that you'll be able to defend yourself."

A small smile bloomed on her face. "I don't think we'll actually _fight_ but, thank you Aoife. I needed that."

"Very good Shepherd. I'll be heading off to bed now."

She disappeared in a flash of light. Eleanor feeling her power residing inside her. Taking to the bed, her thoughts continued to dwell on her charge. Her friend during those things.

"Velvet… please don't hate me…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

If you need a good voice reference for the characters here it is:

Amelia Le'Blanc = Karen Strassman / Yoko Hikasa

Alexandra Breuse = Amanda Lee / Aoi Yuuki

Malakhim Aoife = Misty Lee / Aya Endo

* * *

It is under these hard times, Under Pressure, true character is shown.

watch?v=o8DW-QolX5s


	10. Soldier

Dawn's first light sprinkled against the ocean. Already fishermen were heading out to the get the first catches of the day. It was this time, Eleanor and Aoife patiently waited outside the jail house. Doors creaked as two guards helped Alex out, unchaining her arm binds.

The Legate sighed, snagging her sword and equipment again before heading to the charge. Concern written all over the redhead's face.

"Are you ok? They didn't do anything to you, did they?"

"Nothing. Just slept in some hay."

Eleanor curled her hands into a fist. A small flash of anger quickly disappeared as fast as it came. Small darkened half-moons sat under her eyes. She nodded. "Come on; we've got a few tasks to do before we can get an escort up the mountain."

The blonde frowned. "Wait, we're doing tasks before heading up? What gives?"

"They won't take us up until we do a few things." She paused. "That, and the damages you've done."

Alex groaned. "Arguing isn't going to help, is it?"

"…"

Curses pattered out of her mouth. "Fine, let's get this over with."

 _To her credit_ , the Shepherd thought as she led the way, _Aoife thought the same._ The Firebrand voiced her opinion. Thankfully, the people of this village didn't seem resonant. For now, she'd be residing in her, observing around her while they continued their tasks.

Back to the town's daily board, Eleanor looked around. "The Innkeeper said that the three are… Ah, here we go." She tugged the parchment and pulled it from its nails. A red stamp at the bottom, the symbol of the village.

"So the tasks are: Water gathering from a spring long the eastern path, a specific type of flower grown in the forests and…"

The Shepherd grew silent, squinting her eyes at the last request. Alex pulled the paper her way.

"And twenty bottle extracts of plums?" Her eyes squinted as well. She continued reading down the lines. "Bottles are at the inn, please come and get them."

As her hand let go of the paper, the Legate rested her hand against the hilt of her blade. Side glances to the rest of the town-village as the people rush on their accord. "These all look like chores."

"Maybe it's a ritual to allow us passage to the volcano? Remember the villages near the desert had a similar thing."

There was no use of complaining. If they went alone, they might get lost or hunted by whatever might be dwelling in that forest. Holstering her blade with its belt at her hip, Alex nodded. "So how do you want to divide this up? Do the plum bottles last together?"

Eleanor nodded. "Alright, I'll get the water if you get the flower."

"Sounds fine to me." She immediately turned to head off to the forest entrance.

"W-wait! Do you even know what the flower looks like?"

The blonde turned around, eyes looking from side to side. "I think I've got an idea."

A frown spread across. How so? She gazed around to the village. People pulling up banners and pennants hanging from large poles. Woven sigils embroidered by a flower. Five pink petals that stretched long, almost like two fork teeth. Its center a simple white with thin stylized stamen.

"Ragged Robin…" Eleanor mouthed. A flower of love. Her heart fluttered for a moment. Eyes closed to calm herself and steel her thoughts. Back to reality. Back to getting that water.

She turned to the village center and returned to the inn, where the innkeeper was waiting. "You here for the water?"

"Yes. You have a bucket?"

The woman leaned down, dropping a large bucket on top of the reception desk. "Here we are. One clean bucket for water."

Snagging it, the Shepherd inspected for any type of tricks. A sturdy, if plain looking, bucket. "Just once?"

"We've very busy as you can see. One bucket of water should be more than enough, yes?"

Leaving the inn, Eleanor shielded her eyes. They never said which well to gather the water from. She looked around. Figured that there was nothing towards the port. Heading inland, Aoife's voice awoken.

{ _While we are not lost, I suggest you keep a professional relationship with these people Shepherd._ }

"And why is that, Aoife?" She mumbled to herself. "They are fairly nice people, if we weren't Abbey."

{ _They already had a feeling before you talked with the inn-keeper. They pounced first._ }

 _Maybe I should've told Alex not to wear her Legate uniform._

{ _A bit late on that note Shepherd._ } The Firebrand yawned. { _But I feel today will be slow. I will continue to meditate. We are close to my elemental lord and I wonder what temperament she will be in. And what trials there may be._ }

That too dwelled on her mind. Each trial themed after their elements and certain concepts the Empyreans believe the next generation of Shepherd's and Exorcists should have. And perhaps, a dark reflection of what could go wrong.

Eumacia's trial was trekking through the desert; worthy in and of itself.

But what would Musiphe's trial be?

To the edge of the village, Eleanor walked, brushing passed the people doing their daily routine. A simple dirt path leading further inland with a simple sign up reading 'clean water spring'. Like the Burnack geysers, the water here was pressurized and purified by the mountain's lava boiling beneath the surface. Why it needed to be this one was beyond her, but it couldn't hurt not to investigate it a little.

Soon the dirt path crossed with the jungle. Large foliage littered the sides with foreign vines and roots bumping along. The Shepherd kept her spear at the ready, just in case some wild animal decided to ambush her. Moist plopped at her feet and filtered her eyes. The jungle's internal heat was beating down at her.

A bit of her cursed the inactivity she had dealing with the Empire's nobles, but that was in the past now. _Dark blessings_ , Eleanor chuckled as she pressed forward.

Littered about were marble colored pillars and stones, covered with foliage. Heat, moisture, and vegetation warped the pearly white marble into a crackled chalky stone. Further in, opening to a crumbling monastery. The redhead walked up, fingers tracing the once-proud building. Something sparked her notice, stepping back and looking at the entire structure by itself.

The ruins were like the ones by Aball.

Tightness curled in her chest. Pushing those feelings away, Eleanor creaked the door open. Shimmering light sharked through. Symbols of an ancient civilization laid upon the marble walls, eroded by time. Words and status of people chipped and snared off.

What could have been lavish tapestry, carpets, and rugs, laid bare to the cobblestone like floor. Greenery snuck between the cracks and covered bits and pieces, making a mosaic of nature and human engineering.

Even so, Eleanor continued further in. A light smell lingered in the room. A mix of water and salts. The Shepherd followed through, finding herself astonished.

A massive bath laid before her, preserved by a light new marble stone. Emerald tinted volcanic water rose from the center with water vapors rising from its surface. A red and blue gem glowed from the far end of the pool, embedded into the rim.

Eleanor smiled, pulled herself up the pool and dunking her bucket in. Light shot out from her as Aoife looked around.

"Ah, these bathing waters." She dipped her hand in. "Not too hot either. This place used to be a massive public bath." An eye back to the redhead. "And now they have it as a watering hole?"

"Whatever water that came before is lost now." She shrugged, looking at her bucket. All filled and ready to go. "Either way, we got what we came for. Let's head back."

This time, Aoife remained outside, walking just behind Eleanor.

"How does it feel? It is anything like being near Maotelus?" She asked.

"It's different. The Sixth is an Empyrean, but a new Empyrean. Mastering such a power is difficult." She sniffled, gazing at the passing foliage.

"I remember you talking about the worship of the Empyreans and how they effect their power. Before Artorius introduced Innominat, most people worshiped one Elemental Empyrean or another."

"And being from Islegand, you must have known about Amenoch."

"It was taught to me when I was young, yes."

And yet for all of that, the Abbey pushed her faith into Innominat. The daemon crisis that started with Celicia Crowe and her unborn child's deaths served as a sacrifice to build the legend of Shepherd Artorius Colbrande.

It nearly worked.

Such thoughts disappeared as the Shepherd returned to the village, bucket in tow. Back to the inn and she found Alex with a large branch of flowers, handing it over to the inn keeper.

"Oh, our Shepherd has returned."

"Alex." Eleanor bowed her head and passed the bucket over as well.

"Aah, yes. That's it. The water from the springs. Thank you two. I'll go and get the bottles." The inn-keeper headed back in as the two conversed.

"How was getting the flower?"

"A-about that…" The blonde tapped her fingers

* * *

-.-.-

* * *

On the other side of the village, on the other side of the jungle, the Legate stood on her tip-toes, gazing further in. There it was. The flower that was basically everywhere in the village.

Unfortunately for Alex, it was across a small ravine. All the easier picks were taken.

Going back to the village, nobody had a sturdy or large enough plank to reach it. She thought of jumping for it. Then considered the distance. There was a simpler solution to this.

Sighing, she pulled her sword out. _Not this._ Alex looked for another thing. A lumberjack's axe. Inspecting its head, she then looked to the trees. Finding one just right, she shot a single Azure Edge at the tree's base. The wood creaked and snapped, falling across to the flower's patch.

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Eleanor cupped her head. "I mean, did they make a fuss about it?"

"A few came running after a while." The blonde shrugged back. "I chopped the wood for them to use."

Before she could retort her words, the innkeeper returned. "And here we are." Two crates of large wooden boxes were provided to them. And a crate to help roll them over.

"Are you sure we need to create the extract?" Alex asked.

"Oh! Is that what it read? You two just need to fill these crates of the plums. I'll be handling the fruit preservation." She paused. "We have a specific tradition here handled by the women of the village. So, you two don't need to do it."

"I'd rather not get my hands dirty." The blonde shook her head.

"I think I'll just watch." Eleanor spoke out. "Maybe I'll join?"

"Alright then." The other woman giggled. "The plum trees are not too far from here. A few steps from the flower area."

Both women hauled the cart, sharing the load. The simple cobble roads disappearing to dirt as they marched passed the flower beds and deeper into the woods. With signs marked up ahead, they continued.

"I still can't believe nobody's noticed Aoife in the entire village." Alex coughed, taking a good look at her surroundings. "Not even a second glance."

"Resonance is getting really weird, according to Maotelus." Eleanor said. "With all Empyreans awake and people's faith shifting around, it's hard to tell when it goes up or down."

"And yet these people still worship Musiphe."

They arrived at the plum tree gardens. Carefully lined rows of plum trees evenly across another clearing, the two immediately got to picking the freshest ones. Aoife acted as an inspector.

And occasionally ate a few.

Their baskets and crates full, they started heading back. The Firebrand taking point to lay on the plums like a pompous royal.

"These plums are delicious." She commented. "All that volcanic soil does wonders."

"At least you don't weight anything." The blonde pushed harder. Arriving in the village in no time. The innkeeper waving them down towards another path, this time around the bend.

Before them were several women setting up tables with colored cloth in case of spills. Wooden beaters and fires were built all around for mixing. Dropping off their chart, the woman smiled.

"Excellent. That's all the tasks we've asked of you." Several other crates were used to prop their cart up to keep the baskets and fruit crates from rolling out.

"Mattias will show you two up the mountain trail. From there, you can do your thing. But he's caught up with fishing with the rest of the men, so you'll be going tomorrow, at sunrise. Please enjoy the rest of the day."

The lady curtsied before taking some plums herself. Women grabbed by the crates, bringing them over to their tables before starting. Already the smells of fresh fruits bloomed in the air.

Eleanor looked over, checking to see if Aoife was going to steal from them, but the malak was satisfied with their harvest. The small stains on her clothing was proof of that.

Rolling her eyes, she looked back at the women making the fruit preserves. Maybe… Maybe she'll buy some when they leave. Feeling her body slow down, she headed back into the inn for a quick nap. Aoife continued to observe, looking at the small flames that cooked their fruits.

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Awakened to the sounds of instruments and people, Eleanor rose up. Crouching her way out of the bed and to the window, she gazed at the amber colors painting the docks, boats, houses and people. A large bonfire was in the center of the village.

 _Finally awake Shepherd?_

Aoife manifested at her side, taking a good look as well.

"Where is Alex?"

"Probably in her room, sharping her blade." She casually looked over. "Are you hungry?"

"No, if anything, I'll just snack on a gel."

"As you wish." Pulling herself through the window, the Firebrand sat on the rooftop not too far. "Such a strange people they are."

"Nothing but worship to Musiphe, even if they can't see her. Almost like Haria."

Lumps cobbled up in her stomach. They didn't know. They couldn't have known. Even if Eizen told them it wasn't their fault, that humans naturally produce malevolence. That their frustrations, worries, doubts about themselves, the daemons, and the Abbey burst over into one cataclysmic moment.

Not everybody can have a strong heart. And even a strong heart can faulter here.

Too many thoughts, and so many of them contradicting in her head. But a leader could not show these weaknesses, even to her Legate. No, her close friend.

"Shepherd, look."

Her mind flung back as she looked. A small sparkle of flames flew up into the sky and exploded. An almost thunder-like shower rained down as she watched.

"It's beautiful."

"Fireworks. Not bad." Aoife yawned, flinging herself back into Eleanor's being.

{ _If that is all, I think I will be heading off to bed._ }

With a few words, Eleanor found herself alone again. Collecting her thoughts, she remembered the first meetings with her Legates and their wings. So much to clean up from the rest of the Abbey. Resonance between members had highs and lows. Some people just wanted to help, even questioning where their malakhim went.

If things had stayed like that, maybe the rumors and questions would've faded out.

But this journey was going to happen regardless. Taking a good look at the festival outside, she smiled. The cheering and laughs from the festival filled her heart. The Abbey may not be needed in the future, but she hoped that her acts would help mend their pains.

Maybe on the way back, she'll buy a few things.

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

The next morning, a lone cart rode up the mountain trail.

* * *

It is the duty and sworn oath of a Shepherd to uphold the banner. A paragon and Soldier above their peers.

watch?v=MYPetx7_g6I


	11. Are You Gonna Be My Girl?

Velvet pulled a rag to her mouth, shielding herself from the salty aftertaste. If there was one thing that really kept from having her taste back was the backwash of ocean salt. But this came with the type of boat they got.

Waves rose and fell against the wooden hull. Salt sprayed into the air as winds continued breezing between the ropes and sails.

Turning back to Amelia, she growled. "You had to be a cheapskate with this ride."

The brunette was appalled. "Hey, we don't have all that money!"

"Then about what these clothes?"

"That was a part of the budget."

Rubbing her temples, the former therion leaned into the ship's guard rail. "You're impossible."

"At least the Butterflies gave us tickets." She added defensively. "We would've been stuck for another week before heading off."

The trip was sidestepping just to get there. As the former Abbey ships were transferred to the imperial navy, most ships took at least twice as long to get to their destinations. Some special companies received a royal charter from the Emperor himself to receive former Abbey ships. But not this one.

It would take them to Eastgand and drop them off. Another boat would take them to the northern island junction. From there, they'd request for a special boat to get them to Eleanor's last known location.

 _And according to the Bloodwings, this was the same path they left her._ The raven-haired woman's thoughts wandered. Between all the members of their 'menagerie' besides Laphicet, Eleanor was the closest thing she had to a 'friend'. All the ugliness she did. All the pain she caused.

Velvet Crowe would never go back on her actions. They were necessary to bring down Artorius.

But to see it all crumble to dust. A world, she hoped, would be better off without her. Was it really?

Dragging her feelings away, the daemon looked around. This vessel was a poor man's excuse of a ship. Sure, they provided a way to get around the empire, but these people were nothing like the pirates of the Van Eltia. The carefree and wild personalities of the crew that took from one corner of the known world to the other.

 _I still can't believe we've managed to complete that map of his._ Velvet reflected on their spare ship. With two ships for the Van Eltia crew to roam, she wondered if the pirates would've band together.

But knowing Eizen and his crew, they'd never fall themselves under anybody's authority beyond their captain's.

"Amelia. Mind if I asked you a question?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"The Van Eltia pirates. Did they ever fight against the Abbey?"

The other woman scratched her cheek, "Yeah, actually it was our first mission to clear up some piracy along the trade routes. Eleanor's Abbey was commissioned a new ship called the _Pridwen_. Like Rokurou said, we've kept a blind eye on them unless the trade routes start worrying.

"They're a feisty crew, I'll give you that."

"How'd you even catch up to them?"

"Trickery, trapping. But really, luck. There were some other pirates within the area they were cleaning up. Not entirely sure what they were after, but they got what they wanted."

Velvet snorted. "I doubt that. Eizen's not exactly a gentle type."

"Eizen… Oh, you mean that Earth malakhim fellow?"

"Oh him!" Lailah popped out, standing before both women. "He's a diamond in the rough, but quite the gentleman."

"You're just saying that because you two were flirting!" Amelia accused.

"Oh my, trying to judge a flame malak?" She giggled. "You best be careful now or you might get scorched~"

Frustrated, Amelia threw her arms up and turned back to the ocean. Velvet, however, couldn't help but smile. "You and your puns."

"I'm glad that _somebody_ enjoys my puns!"

Amelia flapped her hands, shaking against the wind.

Back to the ocean, the former therion gazed outwards. So long ago, she was so driven. So focused. Yet in all her dreams, she imagined worlds like this. Oceans spreading from one continent to another. An entire world opened to them, and it was all through the peripheral.

Velvet clutched her head. Her memories of those dreams felt incomplete. Some cycles felt like she lived a long, long time. From a little child to grandmother.

But…

That's the issue. How would she even know? She could feel her body weaken with age. But where it come from? From the various hunger strikes she sometimes did in prison? The hunger she had during her rampage?

Where did those thoughts and feelings come from?

"… Oi, if you're just gonna hunch over like that, get back to your bunk."

She turned to see Amelia and Lailah staring at her. Immediately, the former therion turned her head. "I'm fine."

"You sure? Just kinda staring off and –"

"I said, ' _I'm fine_ '."

"Alright, alright, sheesh." The brunette scratched her head. "Just as prickly as ever. I'm getting something to drink."

Heading off, Velvet looked at Lailah, as she decided to stay behind, gazing off into the ocean as well. "Lailah, right? If you don't mind me asking a few questions."

"Oh, me? Of course, please ask away!"

"You've been with Amelia for a while. Even during the original Abbey. How was it? The Abbey's attitudes towards malakhim."

"Oh that?" She cupped her chin. "Mhmmm, what to say. Well, I really can't stay what I've been doing in the years before Innominat's awakening. Anything before about say ten years ago, it's a big blank! But I remember being Amelia's malakhim in the Abbey's beginning. She was always kind. A bit of a flirty girl but she's got her heart in the right place."

"Anything really odd? Almost like treating you like a tool?"

"Eh? No, nothing like that."

"Nothing strange like blowing away her tears?"

"What? No." Lailah leaned in. "Saaay, you're not _into_ Ms. Amelia, are you?"

Now it was Velvet's turn to look befuddled. "She's my lead to Eleanor, nothing more."

"Haha. Alright, alright~" She giggled, fluffing at her dress. "But what is Ms. Eleanor to you?"

"She is…" Her voice trailed off. "She is really the only person I can talk to."

"Because of your adventures?"

"Yes. And something more." Velvet admitted. "Why am I talking to you about this stuff? It's none of your business."

"Getting it off your chest might be the better thing!"

The former Lord of Calamity eyed the malak. To the few on the deck, they shot her quick glances. Either they saw her, or they didn't and thought she was crazy. She bit her lip, taking a deep breath.

"There really isn't a lot of people I can talk to about everything. Laphicet's now Maotelus, and there's absolutely no way I'd just be bumming around _that_ place until somebody came around. Eizen's a pirate and he'd be going about the sea." She paused. "Do you know of a certain blonde witch?"

"Magilou?"

"Yes, her. She's probably off at the ends of the earth for all I know and that just leaves Rokurou."

"And he wants to be left alone for now." Lailah bowed her head. "So Eleanor's the only person left. And then what?"

"And then what? We fight these Morrigan Wings. If they're after her, then they'll be after me if they noticed."

"And then?"

She closed her eyes, leaning over the railing. "You are an incredibly nosy person."

Lailah haphazardly shrugged. "Sorry! Just curious. Everybody holds Eleanor so highly, so I was kinda wondering what her closest friends thought of her."

"Let me tell you something. Behind all that kindness and attentiveness she's got, Eleanor's an absolute crybaby."

"Ooh?"

"Whenever there's cruelty, or some form of injustice being done in the world, you'd see try to act all stoic. But when it starts getting to her, you'd see small tears leak from her eyes."

"Mhmm, I don't remember of that. Then again, I've been back-to-back with Amelia. Prime Lord Aoife is Eleanor's malakhim."

"And how's she?"

Lailah looked away, squinting at the deck. Scratching her cheek, she said, "Aoife is a difficult one. At times, she's charitable, lending a helping hand. At others, very vindictive, and sometimes would tell Eleanor to _stop_ being so charitable. She's also the main malak in charge of finding a way to replicate Maotelu's purifying silver flames."

Velvet's hand twitched. She remembered Laphicet's words at the Empyrean's Throne well. "She can do that?"

"Last time I talked with her, she said it was a prototype. She and two other malaks were refining it, along with the Armatization arte." Lailah cupped her chin.

The former therion looked back to the ocean as Amelia returned, holding two cups. "I drank my full, what about you two?"

"Thanks." Velvet grabbed her's as Lailah did the same. "The hell took you so long?"

"Well, you know, there was this cute sailor so we chatted."

The former therion rolled her eyes. "Uh huh. Right."

"Don't believe me?"

"For being a Legate of Eleanor's Abbey, you don't act like –"

A low thud rumbled. Velvet looked at deck, stomping her foot. That didn't sound like it came from below.

Words deafened. The water nearby exploded with a thunderous clap, spraying the ocean about the deck.

"PIRATES!"

They turned left and right. On the far port side of the ship, another ship sailed onwards. Hanging above the mass was a black flag. A skull hatted with a tilted hat unyielding against the wind. Another thud launched, splashing not too far away.

Chaos broke out as sailors scrambled. Sails fluttering up to catch the full might of the wind to throw their would-be assailants off. Lailah disappeared back into Amelia as the brunette moved to Velvet. "We better stay out of the way."

"And hide if they blast the ship apart?"

Another thunderous boom crashed into the water. As Velvet squinted to the ship, her eyes widened. A familiar silhouette with multiple triangular sails. A pointed tip with a beautiful figurehead. Multiple red sails flushed out like an arrow pointed at its target.

"The Van Eltia?!" Velvet yelled.

"What?!"

The pirate ship was closing in. They no longer needed to fire being this close without destroying the ship utterly. Finally, the crew lowered the sails. Sailors quickly armed themselves with anything. Some carried sabers, others with spears. Most only with cleaning equipment.

Velvet kept her arm-blade ready. Who knows what's going to happen when they jump on board. Amelia did the same.

A boarding plank smashed through the railing as the first of the Van Eltia raiders hopped on board. It seemed nobody on the transport wanted to fight them, shaking in their place. The Legate gazed at some of the crew members. Malevolence rose, a lingering taint of fear about them.

The pirates fanned out, armed with saber, sword and cutlass. Acting as a guard for their boss as he stepped onto the transports deck. Familiar birds nested in his hat.

"Glad to see ya'll didn't make this difficult for us." Benwick smugly smiled

He eyed the crew, noticing Velvet and Amelia. His eyes glowed for a moment before going right back to their victims. "Surrender any of your precious cargo… And we'll be taking those two fair maidens over there." He motioned over.

Already their pirate crew members hurried to them. A few gave winks to Velvet. They've seen each other enough times seven years ago. But their coy game disappeared when they turned to Amelia. Scowls and grunts as Amelia half-heartedly surrendered. Lailah stayed off the side, watching them.

From her eyes, taking away their few cargo and passengers was enough; the malevolence lessening as the Van Eltia crew sacked their items.

Maintaining their facade, the two women were pushed and shoved over the boarding plank and onto the Van Eltia. Lailah hopped herself across in between. Velvet looked to the ship's main mast, seeing another blonde man eyeing them. Minutes later, and several crates of goods on board, the Van Eltia left the transport ship in the water. No sabotage, no letting to sink to the bottom of the ocean.

Nothing until they were well out of visual binoculars.

When Benwick turned to them, the entire crew up roared. "Velvet Crowe, you damned landlubber! When the Bloodwings sent a sylphjay over, I thought they were pulling our legs!"

"And I thought the exact same." Commanded a voice from above.

An all too familiar face hopped down from the crow's nest with a solid thud. Clad in pirate attire, a reaper stood before them. The same fierce blue eyes with earthly blonde hair.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Eizen smirked.

Velvet smiled right back. "Never thought I'd see the Van Eltia pirates from the receiving side."

"Good thing we were informed ahead of time. And lady Lailah." He smiled to the fire malak as she waved a simple hello. "A pleasure to meet you again. Still seeing you're with Ms. Amelia here."

"Come on Eizen." Lailah giggled. "She isn't that bad."

"And I thought I'd be tied up." Amelia sighed, "You didn't even take our weapons. Could've at least made our capture convincing."

"So where were you two heading off to?" The blonde malak decided to ignore her complains.

"An island where Eleanor was heading to. Said to house the Empyrean of Fire."

Eizen rubbed his temples. "Cuilthionn. Not the friendliest people."

"That's what I've been hearing."

"All of them have low or no resonance."

"They didn't like the Abbey knocking on their door." The brunette smirked at the pirate crew members, flicking their noses.

Eizen crossed his arms. "Last time I remember, the Abbey tried _forcing_ themselves onto their land."

Amelia half-heartedly shrugged, poking her nose through some of the crewmen "Not like that now."

Groaning, he looked back to Velvet, then back to his crewmembers. It was the same old cycle and routine Amelia did before. The girl just loved her wiliest wit, poking her opponent for weaknesses.

"Haha, your crew is just as stiff as they were last time." She giggled, pulling away. Her finger almost dragging a sailor by the chin. "They complained so much on the way back to prison."

"Cost me a few good men." Eizen grunted, eyeing her harshly.

"Ah well, since we're on board, guess we've got no choice but to go on your merry wishes."

"Getting you three wasn't a part of our plan." He slowly turned to Benwick. "But for pay back, Benwick, sent sail for Mount Cuilthionn. We'll drop them there."

While Benwick nodded and relayed the message across, several of the crewmen scowled. An echoing displeasure rumbled the old ship, turning to Amelia.

The Legate and her malak companion got the message. Unlike Velvet, they were prisoners on this ship.

"Have a lady doing her job and she gets a cold reception." The brunette took a seat on the deck.

"Don't worry Amelia, I'll be your warm blanket."

But Velvet couldn't just let them be. "Come'on Eizen. She's a pain in the ass but tell your crew to lay off. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her." Though, Velvet also had some doubts about her too.

The blonde malak crossed his arms. "I have my reservations about her. She's a woman of the law. I remember her first words against my crew. 'Your freedom to swing your arms ends where my nose begins'.

"I can respect that." He huffed, looking around. "But the rest of them, maybe not. Not everybody can see or hear me."

Yet, the brunette cared little for their situation. Back on her feet, the brunette roamed about the ship, walking from starboard to portside, watching the waves crash into the ship. Lailah on the other hand, stayed in the middle, overseeing her contractor without getting into trouble.

Her feet caught a wet edge. Amelia yelped as she spun herself out and crashing into one of the crewmen. Crates fell on the deck. Thankfully, nothing spilled out. "W-whoops! S-sorry about that! L-let me help…"

But the grating annoyance between the members boiled over. Small streaks of malevolence growing between the crew as one of them shouted.

"Benwick! Let us fight this bitch!"

"Yeah! Revenge for Samuel!"

"The fox lady's gotta learn her place onboard the boat!"

Much to his chagrin, Benwick sighed. Turning to Eizen, the malak shrugged. Back to the young blonde captain as he shook his head. "As captain of the Van Eltia, I'm ordering all of you to stand down."

Sabers rattled in their hostlers and fists clenched at their sides. The brunette held her hand on the shaft of her hammer with Lailah holding small paper talisman.

"That's it everybody…" Benwick breathed, watching calmer heads prevail.

Amelia shoved her way through them, back to resting by the railing. Lailah followed right behind, childish pulling down the bottom lid of her eye and sticking her tongue out. Only a few members took offensive before looking at Benwick and getting back to work.

At least, the crates she accidently knocked over were stacked again.

Velvet looked over, dead staring at the woman. She stared back before shrugging.

"I mean, she's not as annoying as Magilou was before she got back Bienfu."

"Perhaps." Eizen crossed his arms. "She's the winner of the Galahad Ranking Tournament for a reason."

She looked up. "And that was?"

"Eleanor's ranking tournament for reorganizing the Abbey. She came out on top, beating the rest of them. I never saw it, but the reports from the Bloodwings were concerning. Then came our first few brawls against her. She's better with spears than a hammer."

"I've seen her use double swords once. Not like Rokurou's style, but she cut down one of those Morrígan Wings people."

A scowl grew on his face. "That's another problem we've been running into. The Morrígan Wings sect. They've been causing trouble on our usual piracy routes too. We've just been running into their scraps. Been getting us into trouble whenever Eleanor's Abbey comes by."

His eyes turned to Amelia, who was minding her own business. "Which meant running into her."

"If she's that much of a problem –"

"Why don't we just get rid of her? Out of respect for Eleanor trying to rebuild, I'm not headhunting her Legates."

"Would save you some time and a half."

"I think she enjoys these cat and mouse games. And with Lailah at her side, all they've been doing is arresting us."

Velvet frowned. "And so, you guys bust them out. Talk about a worthless prison."

"Eh, she takes it with pride." Eizen smirked. "I know Lailah enjoys our bantering."

Amelia snorted, leaning her head against the railing. "This trip needs to be faster…"

* * *

A flirt, an angel, a devil. So Are You Gonna Be My Girl?

watch?v=54dLepp2b0A


	12. Raise Thy Sword

As Eleanor stared out to the ocean, she caught the first glimpse of the world beyond. For such an isolated people, they could see far beyond the horizon. With the sun beaming above, dancing sparkles of diamonds littered the water like some precious gem.

 _Kinda wish I had somebody paint this_.

But the thought disappeared as she turned to the volcano. Embedded into the face, a grand temple shone on the harbor's land. Scarlet crystals lined the temples entrance, encrusted into its archways and steps. Each step seemed to pulsate. It was as if the mountain itself was alive.

The redhead stepped up, looking around. Aoife at her side, nodding. Even standing firm at the site of her primary element, she could tell that the malak was shaking. Awesome power resided here like the fires of the Loegres great furnaces.

And soon, they found the primary entrance into the temple. Aoife staggered herself, feeling the heat radiating from its center.

"Be warned Sherpherd… This trial is not as forgiving as the last." She turned to Alex and nodded. "The same goes for you pup."

 _Not as forgiving? What part of the desert was forgiving!?_ Steeling herself, Eleanor gulped. "Ok, I'm ready. Let's get the blessing and head to the next location."

As soon as Eleanor stepped her foot onto the temple's grounds, her body shivered. A distant booming sound blasted from the interior. It was Musiphe's domain, ruled by smoke and flame and heat.

Aoife opened her mouth. She was screaming but no sound came from her mouth. Scarlet sparks erupted from her body as she disappeared back into Eleanor's body.

{ _I'm sorry Shepherd but Musiphe's domain is too great. I… I cannot center myself in this place. It is… too strong. If I tried to stay, then it'll rebound to you and make you faint. Maybe even worse._ }

"I-I understand Aoife. Please, if we appeal to her, maybe her domain will lessen."

{ _Thank you._ }

She gulped, stepping in. Alex followed right behind, blade in her hand. Immediately, she coughed, using the walls as a stable point.

Light was no issue as they descended into the volcano. The natural crystalized magma and lava glowed through. Unlike the temple for Eumacia, this one had fire danced about the stone with every step. A little vibration started with the slightest touch, eventually blow out like a small spark. And yet, the air still felt new, fresh even. Without any visible vegetation, this temple was getting fresh air.

Finally, they reached the bottom. A smaller antechamber with three stone doors. The largest one in the center while two smaller ones paralleled each other on opposite sides. A small tablet awaited before them. Written descriptions for a trial.

 _To those who wish to see the crypt of Musiphe and the realm of fire, two must enter at opposite ends. The trials ahead will test your strength, through flame and thoughts._

Eleanor turned to Alex. "I guess this is a trial for the both of us."

The blonde bowed her head. "And so it is. I will take the right side, you take the left."

Getting to their respected doors, they pushed them open and walked through.

For the Shepherd, she continued, readying her spear. The disjoined feeling of heat and Musiphe's presence tightened her chest. Aoife fell silent. The feeling of her bond was getting weaker and weaker as she walked through.

A low groaning scrapped behind her. The doors sealed shut. Closing her eyes, Eleanor centered herself and pressed forward. The corners of her eyes spotted wisps of purple-black dust. Drips of sweat fell from her forehead. Did malevolence seep into the temple? Would it affect something like the Empyreans?

The thought worsened. The difference between a regular malak, a high malak and an Empyrean was based on their oaths, their powers. But for the malak on this earth, those cursed by the Seraphim.

Eleanor shivered. Like an icy dagger jabbed her back. Reflexively, she dropped her spear and scrambled to pick it up. This was not like the Palamides Temple. Not like the Earthpulse points they searched for therions.

The temple was alive. Whatever inflection the Empyrean left on the temple, it affected the entire temple. She was in Musiphe's territory, and she has yet to determine whether she was a threat. Going and going, Eleanor's sense of direction spun. One set of cracks and glowing lava looked like another. It felt like she was going in the same path, the same cycle over and over again.

Nevertheless, she pressed on. Deeper still, small wisps of malevolence gathered and dispersed. Now, standing in an empty antechamber, she heard voices. Ghostly hollowed voices calling out to her.

Eleanor turned, finding herself among several other exorcists and Lord Melchior standing before her.

" _The Abbey requires your aid, young ones._ " He spoke as a kindly gentleman. " _We need people like yourself to help defend humanity_."

 _That's right… I was here. The day he came and chose us._ Eleanor looked down as one of the students stepped forward.

" _And of you, young girl?_ " He looked to her. " _Will you join us?_ "

As she looked, Eleanor felt spit swell in the back of her throat. Her eyes darted from corner to corner. She was among young children. " _I… Joined that day. Because I wanted to help._ "

Another student stepped forward.

" _The Shepherd Artorius is our guiding light, the beacon of hope for the rest of the empire. Only he can lead the charge against the daemon horde._ "

And yet another. This time, a young teenager.

" _I followed him until I met_ her."

" _Indeed, and so you followed your own path. Until you needed the Abbey again. You wanted to help those that couldn't help yourself. A way to repay for all the kindness given to you. To break the cycle of the tragedy you had… Losing your mother. Losing the one you cherished the most._ "

Eleanor felt her heart throb in her chest. She never told Kamoana. She hoped to tell her soon, within the last few years, when she was old enough to understand. But the time, and the commitments. The council and the instructions. The doubt and the fear.

Even after they killed the daemon troll that killed her mother, the Shepherd had her doubts.

Without knowing, the last student stepped forward, now as a young adult.

" _And now._ " Melchior nodded. " _You are all alone. Join us. The path that guided you to where you are now._ "

All the students glowed with shimmering lights. An array of green, blue, red, and yellow shifted around them. The armatus glowed like crystalline starlight. Augmented weaponry floated about them, slowly lifting and dropping as they breathed.

" _No…_ " She shook her head, gripping her spear tighter. " _No… I remember what the armatus did to those that couldn't control it. They disintegrated._ "

" _And yet, you'd have your own exorcist use an armatus?_ "

" _That's not what..!_ " Eleanor shook her hands. " _That's not what I meant! Aoife and the rest of the malak followers of Maotelus are correcting that! Making it safer, making it –_ "

" _And yet you've used all the same artifacts. All the same titles. All the same terms and powers as those before. And you wish for the Prince to erase the old history._ " Melchior smiled, as a grandfather would his young grandson. " _Even Alice has become like me._ "

Silence held as Eleanor quivered. The sweat of her brow falling over her eyes and lips.

" _Who are you to not know your own history?_ "

The Shepherd stood her ground, swiping her spear out. Fear quaking her skin as she pointed it at them. " _I've heard enough! I know my own history!_ "

All of them converged on her. But with a single swipe of her spear, their forms disappeared. As if they were never there. Apparitions of dust, heat, and fire.

Eleanor felt her heart slow. She was calming down. This place was a test. They were never real, and yet, she felt _something_ rub off her spear when she slashed them.

Looking around, she found the path again and followed. Deeper she went, but the temperature was the same. Almost uniformly so. But as she continued, the glowing rocks seemed to fade into harder, almost solid granite blocks. She sniffed the air.

 _Water?_ Her legs pulled her forwards. Closer and closer, she felt the air cooling.

There was a small spring inside the chambers. Clear liquid water trickled down a small craved hole in the wall. A small well collected the water in a dish as Eleanor cupped her hands and drank. Splashing some across her face, she sighed. At least the temple and its trails weren't trying to kill her through dehydration.

As she continued, Eleanor kept her spear raised. Another antechamber opened to her. This one was larger than the last. Various villagers and knights of the empire occupied this room.

A bit of her wondered if like the apparitions of the last chamber, they'd disappear if she touched them. Carefully, she bumped into one.

" _H-hey, no pushing!_ " The man chided, looking at her before minding his own business.

" _S-sorry..!_ " Eleanor winced, backing away as she bumped into another person. Again, the same feeling. As if they were there.

" _W-watch i-… Oh? Aren't you the Shepherd?_ "

The redhead froze. Some of the crowd turned to her.

" _She's the Shepherd?_ "  
" _So young…_ "  
" _Not what I was expected as a successor to Artorius._ "

Her feelings, her doubts. The words and rumors that spread as she led.

" _Wasn't see exiled from the Abbey?_ "  
" _No, that's not what I heard._ "  
" _I heard she was a traitor…_ "

Eleanor shoved and pushed herself from the crowd. Soon, the mob grabbed pitchforks and torches. Farmers tools and whatever they could grab. Malevolence spread from person to person as they transformed into daemons.

She ran through. Werewolves chasing after her as the crowd gave way. As if this was her punishment. Their whispers became screams and cries. Turning and turning, the antechamber warped into a ruined village. Flopping crackling footsteps turned to crunching boots under mud and grass. Smoke fogged her way as the thundering trample of werewolves stormed between houses and streets. There were too many of them.

As Eleanor found herself rushing between former houses and soot, a hollowing roar burst above the roofs. Fiery amber eyes that could burn a hole in the sky, wielding a blunt support of a destroyed house.

" _B-But I killed you..!_ " She screamed, retreating further and further. At the edge of the town, a ripple of the temple's hallway appeared. She ran and ran and ran as the daemons closed in. One of them swiped.

Sharp pain surged through back, but she kept running and running until she reached the hallway. Eleanor turned back and saw the room empty.

No destroyed houses. No villagers. No guards or daemons. Just an empty room of crackling fire veins all about its dome.

She checked her back. No tear. Not even a scratch but the pain remained.

Shaken, Eleanor using her spear as a minor crutch as she continued further on.

This time, there was no water spring. No stopping point before another antechamber. One person stood in the center. Raven-black hair almost dragging to her armored boots. Thick white gauze wraps around her right arm.

" _V-velvet..?_ " She struggled into the room as the other woman turned to her.

" _You're looking worse for wear._ " She huffed, crossing her arms.

" _I know, I know… Th-this place is…_ " Her mouth reacting faster than her brain. " _I just don't know… It's digging. Pulling out wounds of the Abbey._ "

" _It's a trial. What did you expect?_ "

" _A tri…_ " She paused. " _R-right. This is a trial and… You're not the real Velvet._ "

The 'therion' before her crossed her arms. " _Glad you've found some perspective in the last seven years._ "

" _Oh fuck you._ "

A raised eyebrow and a step forward. " _Did our virtuous Shepherd just_ curse _?_ "

Eleanor pulled herself back up, a hand on her hip. " _Yeah, and what of it? If you're this trial's illusion, you'd know this part._ "

" _No… No, I do not._ " Velvet's usual frown deepened. Taking a seat, the daemon sighed. " _Sit_."

Following suit, she did just that. " _Alright, I'll play along._ "

The two stared at one another, letting the seconds pass. The Shepherd looked at Velvet's left arm. Empty. No weapon. She quickly checked her own. It was hers. With her spear at her side, she said, " _I… It's been a long few years Velvet. I can't even remember the last time I checked your grave._ "

" _I still can't believe you made that._ "

" _It's what I can do. Right after the Hexen Isle Incident, the people looked up to me as the next Shepherd. Lancelot du Capulus was proven wrong and it looked like everything was going well._ "

" _But that's just about the time you broke up with Rokurou, isn't it?"_

She looked down. " _It was… I still have mixed feelings about everything_."

" _You're as easy to read as a book._ " Velvet smirked.

" _Hey, shut up, I'll telling you everything since you've been gone._ " Eleanor stamped. " _But…_ "

" _But..?_ "

" _It's nothing like your rage, or Rokurou's passion, Eizen's spirit or Magilou's… Magilou. I feel drawn out. Like I'm running the same cycle again._ "

" _You're an incredibly selfish person to tackle it all on your own._ "

" _Not everybody can handle the truth. I held that tournament and other things to test them. See if my Legates could handle the truth._ "

" _But they did, didn't they?_ "

" _All of them. Faithfully._ " She smiled. " _I just want to be Eleanor again. Not the Shepherd._ "

" _I never got the chance._ " Velvet sighed. " _Forever branded in history as the_ 'Lord of Calamity'. _I think it just fits._ "

" _No… No._ " The redhead turned, shaking her head. " _Not to me. Not to Eizen, Rokurou, Magilou or Laphicet. Not to those that know._ "

" _And when exactly will you tell them?_ "

" _I…_ " She looked down. " _I don't have an answer._ "

" _And neither did I._ "

" _What do you mean?_ "

" _The whole sacrifice thing with Innominat._ " Velvet sighed. " _I really didn't expect to come back._ "

" _You were plotting the entire time of dying there, didn't you?_ "

" _After killing Artorius, stopping Innominat. What else would I do? Still a daemon. Still a therion. I'm… lost._ "

The creases around Eleanor's eyes soften. She gulped. " _So where are you now?_ "

" _You should know that now. Following your shadow, as the Lord of Calamity would. The Shepherd. The Lord of Calamity. Two opposite ends. Tied together._ "

She shook her head. " _No. Not as those things… Those titles, those things people call without any knowledge. I'm talking about you, Velvet Crowe. Why are you coming to me?_ "

The therion looked away. Her eyes wandered about the room before looking back at her. " _I don't know. But just remember Eleanor. This is just how you see Velvet. The real one… may not like what you've become…_ "

"…" Tears gently flowed from her eyes. A small blotch covered her vision. Blinking, and Eleanor found herself alone in the chamber again.

For a moment, the Shepherd leaned against the floor, tucking in her arms and feet. There was nothing in the chamber, no sounds coming from the air or floor. Like a solid piece of granite, she was… alone.

Eleanor wanted to shout. She wanted to scream. She wanted to flail her spear about, attacking and sprawling herself, letting every bit of pain, torment and anguish out. All the pent-up emotion, the wall she created for herself in the eyes of the people, the empire, her men, and her legates.

But she didn't. Slowly, the Shepherd took to her feet again, rested from her small talk.

There'll be another time to do all those things. And perhaps, with an audience that would not care.

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Only a short few steps out of the hall and she found herself at the heart of the temple. Glowing, vermillion ore lined every cobblestone and igneous rock. Like the waxing moon, the majority was solidified magma floors. Curtains of lava poured through flaming aqueducts in the pool on the far side of the chamber. Just as she suspected, three doorways led here. Two for the trials and one large one for the rest of them.

"E-eleanor..!"

A voice called out from a nearby exit. Gloved hands clawed their way out of the other trial entrance. Alex pulled herself through, one hand clutching her chest as she kneeled over. Immediately, Eleanor dashed over, checking her legate.

A small pouch hung from the side of her belt, sloshing of water. Eleanor yanked it off, helping her gargle it down.

The blonde cough, using her scabbard as a prop. "Th-thanks… H-how were your trials?"

{ _S-Shepherd..!_ } Aoife's voice returned as she manifested besides her. "Young pup, your trials weren't as forgiving as the Shepherd's, weren't they?"

Again, she croaked, pulling her face away as if she was throwing up. Thin wisps of purple haze steamed off her back. "I-I'm fine. I'm good…"

" _And both of you had done well to make it this far…_ "

The three women turned to the center as the lava bubbled. Hot glops of molten rock and metal slid off as something rose up. The body of a serpent slithered out, carrying mounds of magma as it splattered on the floor and solidified. Scarlet colored wings spread themselves slowly, not to splash the occupants of its bath.

The dragon howled, expelling the sun from its throat before leaning down and peering at them. For a moment, it hissed, eyeing them as judgment came upon all of them. As a manner of restraint, it bowed its head. Before its jaw, sparks glowed as another form manifested before them, walking as if it emerged from its bowls.

A beautiful woman with long curling hair that faded into pyres. She was royally dressed, wearing the distinct uniform of an old Abbey Praetor, stylized with reds and oranges of her mountain keep. With eyes of coal, she tilted her head up, expecting herself as the Empyrean of Fire and Strength.

" _I am Musiphe, the Empyrean of Fire._ "

"L-Lady Teresa…" Eleanor bowed her head.

The Empyrean tilted her head to the side. "I'm not sure who this 'Teresa' is, but I suppose she was important to you in another life."

 _Th-that's right. Eizen said that it's extreme circumstances that any reincarnated malak would remember their past human lives…_ "Empyrean Musiphe, in accordance with the pact with the Sixth Empyrean of Light, I have come to your domain to request your blessings."

She looked over, observing her bonded malak. "You. What is your name?"

"Aoife."

"Not that, your true name."

The firebrand scowled for a moment before saying, " _Jawweiw Aietu_."

The Empyrean smiled. "A fitting name." Turning her head, she saw Alex, still struggling on her legs. Her eyes softened, yet her stance remained tall. Slender fingers reached out to her. A slight tinge rolled over her body before she grabbed her hand and pulled herself up.

"A struggling heart is far more interesting to see than one that is fully resolute." Musiphe let go and walked away from them. She turned, holding her hand out as arte circles glowed around Eleanor.

 _By the blessings of the Empyrean of Fire, and the purifying radiance of flame, may your strength carry you through your journey_

Eleanor breathed, feeling the blessings flow through her. Like a hot metal pouring through her veins, she held her ground as Aoife felt the same. What lasted but a few seconds felt like an eternity before she grasped her spear tighter.

Alex stood in the back, hesitant to hold her steady. But the redhead held her hand back, and she followed.

"Perhaps the next trials shouldn't be as harsh…" Hummed Musiphe as she played with a lock of hair.

"Maybe you should've thought of that ahead of time." The blonde grumbled.

"The villagers at the bottom of the volcano had no issues." She shrugged. "Their trials were basically fighting arenas. You two on the other hand, deciding to just talk with these apparitions."

"Wait, so fighting them was the end result for all three chambers?"

"Correct. However, what the Shepherd had done with the last chamber is most fascinating."

Eleanor blinked. "I-I was thinking the exact same as Alex. So it was all just fighting trials?"

"This is a _trial of strength_. Fighting and retreating are all forms of strength." She frowned. "Were the instructions not clear?"

The girls looked away.

"… Even more things to consider. Regardless, you have given me some introspective Shepherd. Perhaps the next Shepherd will participate in a renewed trial." Musiphe smiled. "However, there are other matters I wish to speak to you about Shepherd."

Eleanor stood herself steady. The heat and trials were slowly sinking into her body. Fatigue settled in. "What do you mean?"

"It is about the other Four Empyreans. As Eumacia informed me, you are aware of the Lord of Calamity's return."

"I know Velvet's returned."

The Empyrean hissed, volcanic venting fumed the air. A small glow burned in her eyes before she regained her composure. "… How odd. That name. It feels like an exceptionally large geode indigestion. Regardless, it is more about our natures. You are told by Zui Fuu that the Five Empyreans were placed on this earth.

"But you are not given the full truth. Originally, it was just the Four. Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water. It was us, plus the few seraphim that became the malakhim that decided to curb humanities malevolence. The Fifth Empyrean, it is a trap."

Their eyes widened. "What do you mean a trap?"

"The very nature of –"

She never finished her sentence. Something in the air snapped as all eyes turned to the main entrance. Standing in the middle of the archway, a lone soldier stood. Clad in grey and blue, a ram-shaped mask obscured its face. A large plank of metal and wood shaped like a cross was held close to her cheek as it slowly lowered.

Their ears and head quaked as Musiphe screamed. A large metallic spike struck the Empyrean's main body, protruding from its head. The antechamber shook as if the world would split in two.

"Target incapacitated." The masked person said. Their voice low and monotone. "Returning to base."

Aoife conjured a fireball, lobbing it the assassin. But to no avail as they disappeared in a simple grey flash.

Eleanor turned back to the Empyrean, its main body thrashing about.

"L-lady Ter- M-Musiphe! Please calm..!"

Alex and Aoife grabbed her hand, pulling her away. "Shepherd! We must leave!"

"N-no! If Musiphe is..!"

"We must go!"

No number of screams and cries held her steady. From the Empyrean's ethereal form, she mouthed 'Get to safety'. Yet her body betrayed her, flailing and rocking about the volcano's interior like a feral beast. The last Eleanor saw was the Empyrean fleeing into the depths of magma, splashing ponds of lava about.

Through crumbling hallways and fallen pillars, they broke the surface. But the quakes did not stop. All about the island, from the animals and plants shook in fear. Black smoke rose from the depths of the volcano tip. Thunder erupted in the skies. Orange-glowing brimstone and smoke descended about the village as Alex and Aoife dragged her away.

Further and further they ran. Whoever had the temple build was clear enough to make sure the lava wouldn't cover their tracks. But as Eleanor turned her eyes to the village, she saw it hailed with soot and fire and stone. Entire rooftops and sand caught fire. The shrieks and cries roared above the sound as tears fell from her face.

Her entire body dropped as Aoife felt her body snap and retreated into the Shepherd's body. Alex nearly tumbled as she caught her body.

"N-no, no, no, no…!" The redhead repeated.

"Eleanor! Stay with me!"

As their world was slowly eroded by smoke and fiery rivers, Alex felt danger crawl up her skin. This was not the natural world coming down upon them. She drew her sword, keeping her charge safely behind her.

Humanoid figures rose from the ashes and lava. Humans once, but carved in black armored carapaces, sculpting their muscles to the finest detail. Bone-like protrusions marked their extremities as they stood. Armor like the Venator-class Exorcists, but… inhumane. Imperfect. Cold.

Monstrous.

A chill settled in her heart as she saw them approach. A muffling sound of cannon fire from a pirate ship with red sails firing on an enormous galleon in the distance. The cries of the Shepherd's name two women ran towards them.

But between them stood the leader of these humanoid beings.

Twisted unicorn horn. Verdant shining eyes from its visor as if the hell-fires of the sky burned. A twist lump of metal mangled into a sword that seemed to breath with its user.

An Azure Knight.

* * *

Fight as your life depends on it, Raise Thy Sword as calamity descends upon the Shepherd.

watch?v=cizADbZppec


	13. Never Forget

The Van Eltia fired another salvo of cannon fire. Black soot exploded from barrels, launching pounds of iron. Further and further they flew like arrows at a galleon. By some sorcery, some arte, the cannonballs splattered against the ship's hull, undamaged. It was surreal, seeing the opposing ship not even fire back as the cannon barrage continued.

"FIRE!" Bellowed Benwick.

They tried aiming their cannons at the main deck, but the same occurred. Just before the iron balls hit, they splattered against some unknown arte.

"Damnit!"

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Back on shore, a small dingy reached the far end of the beaches. Chucks of rock hailed like raindrops onto the nearby village as Velvet watched. A shiver crawled down her spine. There was no way Eleanor was in that village. For a moment, she saw the icy plains of Hellawes set ablaze for her escape.

 _No, no._ Back to the situation at hand.

Eizen immediately ran off to the village, seeing if there was anybody still left. With Amelia and Lailah in tow, the former Lord of Calamity sprinted up the path above. A dark blessing occurred as the fires destroyed the jungles, leaving a better path to the top.

Faster and faster, they ran. Soon after, loud banging metals echoed. A single woman with a curved-edge sword fought skeletal beings, armed with a variety of weapons. Back and forth, spinning, the woman held them off, slashing back at their bodies. Only the grind and weight of her attacks pushed them. In her opposite arm, another person limped unconscious.

The same redhair, the colors of her uniform.

"Eleanor!" Velvet immediately bolted forth.

Three knights descended upon her as she lunged at them. Blade caught blade. Sparks danced for a moment before she threw her free arm. The daemonic claw expanded and slashed, pulling at their armor.

The warriors dragged each other back. Malevolence circled their chests before disappearing in a blue glow. Hidden smoldering orbs posed as Velvet charged again. Her legs slapping their heads around, yet they stood their ground.

Harder and faster, the therion swung again. The warriors back up, holding their weapons back.

"Cowards!" She bellowed, jumping ahead.

Something flashed before her eyes. Velvet flipped her blade forward and flew backwards.

A lone soldier from the rest. A simple circular shield and short sword. Its armor more human compared to the rest with rivets and a visor helmet. "Move!"

Claw unleashed, she swiped. But found the soldier ducking underneath, shield locking her elbows from collapsing in. A shallow cut to her stomach as she dropkicked him away.

Back and forth, Velvet ran in and this being countered her. She even tried flipping her hair into the warrior's view and still her hits never connected. Frustrated, she never noticed Amelia and Lailah hopping into the fray, armatus in hand as she blasted flames at the being. It didn't seem to deter them.

With those two legates joined, Velvet turned back to her own opponent.

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Amelia faced the marching warriors, switching from her zweihänder form to twin broadswords.

"Amelia, you son of bitch, always with the perfect timing!" Alex gasped, pulling herself back up, the light in her eyes glowing against the lava rivers.

"Always the show person, you know me." Readying themselves, more of the warriors pressed forward. Separating them by a divided line, the two legates hacked away. Each of them was a separate sphere, snipping one another by the tips of their swords.

Hurried, the warriors continued. No matter what blows they landed, none of them made a distinguished mark on their armor. Injuries to the less covered areas didn't affect them either. A war of attrition continued as several of the warriors stepped back and launched malak artes. Icicles and fireballs spread into an array of light. Speckles bloomed, growing and splitting like vines.

The brunette skipped over, hopping over and blocking with her sword. Dissipated streams blew off into the red rivers, spurting hot lava about the scorched earth.

Holding her blades at her side, Amelia yelled, "Crown Fire!"

A whirlwind of scarlet grains erupted among the warriors, as they held their ground.

Silver blue sparks radiated from the armor. Immediately, the warriors leapt up, disappearing in a flash of blue light.

"They've got a limit!" She yelled to Alex as the other woman surged forward.

Her sword wove around her body, twisting and spinning as if it floated on its own. The blonde roared, bashing and weaving through them. She gained the upper hand as others fled.

"Fenrir Smasher!"

Glowing azure energy burst from her free hand. The spectral form of a feral wolf howled. A warrior as he flew back and disappeared in the same mote of light.

From their point of few, the only member left the last warrior among them. The Azure Knight with the over-sized blade.

The twisted unicorn turned back to the last warrior, seeing it continue holding the therion at bay.

Yellow flashes signaled from its eyes. Amelia's eyes widened as she lunged forward. "You aren't getting away!"

Callously, the Azure Knight swiped its blade, knocking her back at Alex as she caught her.

For the beast disintegrated, like ash falling from the volcano. And following suit, the warrior fending off Velvet disappeared as well.

The former Lord of Calamity screamed, deprived as malevolence exploded from her body. The swarms of purple musk dotted the earth around her before she settled down. Tears rolling off her cheeks as she ran over to check on Eleanor, completely ignoring the two of them.

Her hand touching her neck. "… Still alive. We need to head back."

Without skipping a beat, she pulled the Shepherd over her back as Amelia got to her other side, armatization worn off. Lailah gasped, falling to her knees as Alex helped her back up. Smoke and soot now covered the area and they couldn't stay for long.

Down the hill and back to the shores, it was barely enough to escape the burning landscape. This place, once a proud and untamed jungle was reduced to ashes and wildfires in a single afternoon.

At the boat, Velvet set Eleanor prone and looked back to the village. Eizen was making his way back as he got on. Amelia kicked the shore, and the dingy sailed back to the Van Eltia.

Already, the enemy galleon was gone. Not even a scrap from their ship peeled off their barrage. And for prideful pirates, the ship never fired back.

"… Was there anybody..?" Amelia turned to Eizen.

The blonde shook his head.

Alex collapsed against the dinghy's frame, looking back to the burning village.

Gone. Nothing.

Just fire and flames, as her premonitions and trials showed her.

And for what? Spite?

Revenge?

All for the old Abbey?

Melchior's final orders?

A purge. A cinder.

"… Oh gods…"

* * *

To feel hope dashed away, to be caught in some divine game… To Never Forget all the pointless lives taken...

watch?v=lUcCVJ9803U


	14. Simple Man

Gregory Hereford patrolled the _Excalibur_ , sword in hand. While he believed it was a useless gesture, many of the Wings believed it was necessary. Only a few hours ago, a pirate vessel opened fire upon their ship.

But by some miracle, none of their cannon fire managed to pass their barriers. As he was told, this ship was going to be the flagship of the Exorcist's Abbey, the sailing sword of the late Shepherd Artorius.

But the air from earlier did not dissipate. Tension ran heavy in the air, even among the guards. In those few hours, a volcano erupted and bombarded a small village with soot and fire. To some of the men, the Emissary of theirs went over to try and evacuate the people, even if they were reluctant to do so.

Out of the villagers, only a hand-full decided to join with them. And now, they were stored at the bottom of the ship, screaming and yelling for vengeance.

"Hey buddy, you ok?" One of the warriors, a _venator_ -class Wing asked.

"O-ooh? Y-yeah, I'm ok…"

"You sure?"

He leaned against the railing. "Yeah, I'm not."

"We all aren't." He shook his head. "Deirde's taking it incredibly hard."

"She's been locked in her room with only Minerva talking to her huh?"

"Yeah. It was Fergus's orders to do it, but… Was it even necessary at that point?"

Gregory didn't know what to say. This ship had walls, but they listened as well. There were plenty of Fergus's pawns about the ships.

Yet, despite all of that, many of the members were only so because of a certain woman he had directly under him. The one who's speeches always seemed to uplift the spirits of the crew. Yet, she always carried a solemn tone and quiet disposition. Where did he find such a woman was beyond him.

"Come on, Minerva's got a speech for us. Maybe that'll help."

Nodding, the two members of Morrígan's Wings walked down the ships hallways. Strange runes seemed to stretch down each wall, gently glowing against the wooden interior. Some say it was inscribed artes, helping the ship's performance. Other's believed it was just illuminating the hallways when it gets dark. Either way, it mattered not to them.

Up the stairway, several members of the Wings stood on standby. To the distance, several smaller vessels floated by. The stolen _Excalibur_ was their flag vessels, but the fleet was all former exorcist ships that were displaced during the Abbey Reformation.

Just in front of the ship's grand skylight was the Speaker of the Wings, Minerva Parmenides. Her deep black hair tied behind her head as she looked to the rest of the fleet then back to the soldiers before her. As the close Wings say, her eyes were red. Not bloodshot, but slightly swollen.

Of course, it was hard even for them, as the young Speaker rode about the ship with a small piece of technology. A chair with large wheels, pushed and propelled from a person behind her. Lodged into the back were tall crates, filled with extracted mana from the leylines and contained by binding artes.

Slowly, Minerva pulled herself up to the podium, using it as her crutch.

"My dear allies and friends… Today we have committed a great act. The Power of the Flame Empyrean, Musiphe is under our control. And at a terrible cost." She closed her eyes, leaning down.

"The small town that sat at the base of the volcano has been eradicated. What few people we have saved now sit below the _Excalibur_. Forlorn. Broken. A life they once believed would never end has come to a tragic end. But we must not give up hope. For the sake of our pure and blue world, we must advance!"

"We will be sending them to another island, one of our former outposts in the outer seas. I know, it is not much for them, we who brought calamity to their home. There are things that cannot be fixed with a simple give back. The only think we can hope is that in time…"

Minerva clamped her mouth, coughing. A fit that almost seemed like her throwing up her lungs. It continued and her face turned pale. She reached around, grabbing an iron-mask. Breathing back and forth, her coughing stopped. But the paleness of her body remained.

"In time… We hope that they be able to forgive us… Stay strong my Wings. Stay safe."

The woman sat back in her chair as the attendees carted her off. Coming into view was their leader, Fergus stood. "All members return to your posts. The fleet will continue to our resupplying post."

And so, the small speech was finished. Gregory rubbed his eyes, looking at the sun's beams glittering off the sea water. Several spawns of flying fish skimming off the water before diving right back into its waves.

But that was the live of a guard.

Back to work, he still couldn't keep his mind off Minerva. Several members of the Wings only joined because of her. Sometimes it was due to an impossible favor she gave to them. Other's were sworn by minor oaths, a little goddess that descended to them at their time of need.

Gregory smiled. It was the same for him. Years ago, he was searching for the mythical Omega Elixer, a near impossible task. Gathering several components to help cure his son's illness. He remembered that his young boy asking a small group he befriended but after gathering all but the last ingredient, they vanished.

It was around that time, Shepherd Artorius died to the Lord of Calamity.

He felt crushed. The death of the Shepherd took a toll on the Abbey and with his son's condition deteriorating, Gregory looked around. Just like a drowning child, trying to reach the surface.

An angel descended upon him in his time of crisis. Minerva travelled to the town, with the last ingredient. She claimed she was but a simple apothecary, travelling by. But she looked through the window, seeing his son ill.

For whatever reason, he let her in. Desperation called him and he was rewarded. Within a few hours, his son was cured.

It's been seven years since then, and he's grown up to be a fine young man, studying to be a historian in the Empire. Though, he's also kept a small job with medicinal herbs, just like Minerva.

He asked what way he could repay her. She smiled back, explaining that she was a member of an elite group in the Abbey, and she was scouting out members. Even with the Abbey dissolving, they were still performing their duties.

Gregory blinked, finding himself at the edge of the ship's stern. Other Morrígan Wing's vessels sailing close. Several of their own guards giving curt nods and waves before continuing their route.

Back to work it was.

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Several hours later, Gregory's shift ended. Now, it was just time to relax and eat some food. It would be another two more hours until they dropped off the villagers and resupplied.

Already, the dining hall was lively. A few members strummed up a violin and lute, playing songs they sang during their Exorcist initiation. Beer foam flew from one end to the other as he walked over to the galley maid.

"What'll have? At the current moment, we're just cleaning up." The woman behind the counter said.

"Anything with an ale. Long shift today."

"Coming right up. Take a seat and we'll bring it to ya… Gregory, right?"

"That's me."

She smiled, heading off to the back as he took a seat. Several more members came in as other Wings cheered for their arrival. His _venator_ friend from earlier came around, patting him on the back.

"Getting anything good?"

"Yeah…" He sighed, resting his elbows against the table. "I just kinda miss home now."

"How long you've with the Wings?"

"About seven years."

"And on this boat?"

"Only two."

"Ouch… You said you were married right? How's the letters going?"

"Not bad. Good thing we've got our own slyphjays. Even some of the malakhim act as rapid mailmen."

Gregory leaned back, smiling. "Yeah. And without their creep-looking masks, they're pretty friendly."

"I heard that other Exorcists lost their malak. Like they just mass-deserted."

"Same. I wonder why the malak here didn't do that."

With the small conversation out, his plate came to him. A nice plate of fresh fish, salted beef and two biscuits, dunked in a small gravy. Sometimes it was amazing how this ship managed to carry such great food. Then again, it was going to be the pride of the Abbey Fleet, of course it was going to be the best ship possible. A perfect union of human engineering and malak artes.

"Officer on deck!"

Gregory immediately stood up, saluting.

"Y-you really don't need to do this…" A meek voice called out behind an armored man. Despite being a young woman, she was rather timid. Soft blonde hair chopped short.

In front of her was the man who guarded her frequently. Still wearing his _Bestiarius_ -helmet, covering his face. And in some basic metal scraps of armor. Gregory swore that he's never seen his face.

"Deirde and Setanta."

The woman stepped out, bowing her head as she walked over to the counter and the general chaos resumed. Right behind her, Setanta followed.

Curious, Gregory tilted his head, listening to their conversation.

"J-just some biscuits." Deirde mumbled. Her voice softened and downdraught. Poor girl. He still didn't have a clue why Fergus ordered her to do so.

"Water. I'll be fine." Setanta nodded.

"You _must_ eat Setanta." The woman pressed.

"Eating too much will slow me down."

"And eating too little will leave you without energy."

Despite their light batter, they were good friends. A proud knight and his charge. Several of the Wings believed they were dating, but Setanta never answered. Deirde shyly avoided the answer as well.

Whatever was happening between the two, it was these little moments that Gregory looked back. His son, now a young man, was travelling to and from the capital, all a part of his studies for the historian's college. Back home, he's got another child, a young daughter who's barely seen him.

Lingering regret weighted his heart as he looked around. He wondered how many of members had families back home. If they missed them or not. In fact, as far as he could recall, they never talked about their families. At least, in greater detail.

"Hey, Earth to Greg. You still there?"

The man turned to his friend. "Yeah, sorry. Just looking at the Wings best couple."

His friend laughed. "Yeah, the best couple in the fleet. Kind of a shame. How they got caught up in all of this."

The older man shrugged. They were of age. Old enough to make their own decisions. For their love, they were devoted to the cause. Or more specifically, Minerva. Almost lost in thought, he turned to Setanta. His glass lifted in the air and pushed against the grating of his helmet. No matter how many times he saw this, Gregory couldn't get how the younger man managed to drink like that.

Maybe it wasn't worth the thought.

Back to his ale, he downed in one go before finishing the rest of his plate.

"Heading off to bed?"

"Yeah, I'm going. Night."

"Night."

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Despite the alcohol and drowsiness, it was a sleepless night again. The slow revelations that occurred today could not quell his thoughts. Gregory slowly pulled himself out from the cot and stumbled for his clothing. At least he'd be half-dressed if he was spotted.

Escaping the crew's quarters was easy. The runes about the ship glowing a dim red hue, making the shadows deeper and outlines bigger. Going through stairs and hallways, he found himself outside. The pale moonlight glimmering against the hull and sea. A light breeze brushing his face.

As he closed his eyes to enjoy the quiet, he heard low shouts. It was Minerva and Fergus. Curious, he followed the trail of voices, back to the captains quarters.

"… I don't approve of your methods."

"I don't care. Melchior gave us an order. We follow it to the letter."

"By blowing up a volcano?"

Fergus scowled. "Need I remind you who has control of the organization?" Wood creaked and snapped. Minerva whimpered.

"Who was the one Melchior entrusted? The person who will carry his will? This organization was messy before, wandering like a lost puppy. And now, it has become a grand army. One powerful enough to withstand the Empire's navy."

Minerva remained silent. There was a low creaking against the floorboards. A small scuffle before she spoke again.

"I… I understand."

"Good. Now return to your quarters."

A moment later, Gregory hid himself behind some crates. Minerva emerging from the captains quarters as she hauled herself away to the deck. Even with teared eyes, she looked to the stars above. Redness so visible on her face. And yet, she kept such a fearsome look. Broken, yet resolute.

Shaking in her seat, the young woman stood up, holding herself steady for a moment as she leaned against the banisters. Her lips trembled, a coughing fit growing as she leaned over, throwing up.

"Your excellency." He almost cupped his mouth. Did he just…?

As the raven-haired woman turned around, she slowly regained her composure. That same almost motherly smile on her face as she sat down in her chair. "Hello Gregory Hereford."

"Y-you remember my name?"

"I remember _all_ of the names enlisted to the Wings. I'm surprised to see you awake."

"Y-yeah well… yeah." He slowly walked over, leaning against the ship's rails.

"Something is deeply troubling you, isn't it?"

"N-no, nothing at all."

She chuckled. "Gregory Hereford, there is very little I cannot learn from just looking at people." Minerva rolled herself over, stopping just at his feet. "Please, speak your mind."

"That order Fergus ordered. Was it necessary? Our issue with the Empyrean of Earth was just draining mana from the earthpulse there."

"I cannot say." She sadly looked down. "I cannot change his orders."

"Right." He sighed. "Tell me, are we all doomed down this path?"

"No… No." She shook her head. "I remember when I met you, on the verge of despair. Your son was dying."

"And you cured him."

She laughed. "Please, I was just passing through. But then I asked if you wished to follow me. And here you are. Do you regret your choices?"

"I don't but, after this event, I'm not sure if I can trust this organization anymore."

"You wouldn't be the first to tell me this." Gregory looked over. It wasn't?

"Indeed my friend. You have spirited off several other members, some too injured or weakened by their journey. It is my duty to keep everybody happy. And if they aren't, we retire them." She leaned in. "Of course, if Fergus got word of this, he would kill me."

"But he hasn't."

She smiled. "How long have you been on this ship?"

"Just two."

"Aah, your son must be a young man by now." She bowed her head. "You've grown tired, haven't you?"

"I have. Minerva, could you possibly do the same as you've done with them?"

She sadly smiled. "We will never be seeing each other again. As well as your friends and allies here."

"I know. But…"

"I understand completely. There once was a time I had such a thing happen to me." She covered her chest. "I still hold their memories to my heart."

"I wish you and the rest of the Wings good luck in that pure world."

"And I wish you well with your family. You still have a chance. A life beyond this." Minerva turned to her side. "Malak Tam-Lin."

A male malak appeared behind her. "Yes, your excellency."

"Please, take Gregory Hereford back home. He's earned his keep."

"It shall be done." The man held his hand open to Gregory.

"So. This is it, huh?"

"We shall never see each other again my friend." Minerva bowed her head. "Goodbye."

As soon as Gregory grabbed his hand, they vanished. Not even a trace of artes in the air. Once more, Minerva slumped herself back in her chair, turning to the stars.

She reached out with her hand, grasping at the northern star and sighed. Hands that'll never reach the heavens again.

"A storm is coming. Those that cannot bear it bunker down and hide. I gave my warnings, but… Will this cycle come to a close?"

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Hot air blew about his face. The freezing chill of the night sky disappeared when Gregory opened his eyes. There he was. Back in Westgand. Just in the port to…

Home.

Gregory nearly collapsed to a knee. The darkness was growing deeper and deeper still until light's first break. Dawn was here. Back on his feet, he rushed home, running past several red-scarfed knights as he found his house. He leaned against the door frame, several tears running down his face.

This was no dream.

Fingering his pockets, he found his key. Fumbling and missing, he finally sunk the latch in and opened the door. Wood creaking as he stepped inside. The remains of a roaring fire left only the charcoal remains of a log.

He gulped, tip-toeing through the living space and to a bedroom door. His hands shook, but steadied for just one second.

Gregory opened the door, seeing a small crib besides the larger bed. As he silently walked to the crib, what he saw filled his heart.

A small baby girl, hands curled together, sleeping. As the sun peaked through the window, the man gently touched her small chubby cheeks.

The lightest giggle escaped her lips as tiny digits wrapped around his finger.

A half-laugh. A bitter cry.

And all, but a simple smile.

"Well… I'm back."

* * *

For the most overlooked part of humanity, to be just a Simple Man…

watch?v=l-5aPNxv-pU


	15. Collide

Velvet sat in the corner of the room, eyes looking down at her boots. It's been several days since the volcano eruption and Eleanor hasn't woke up. After boarding the Van Eltia, they sailed for the closest known port. It took a day and a half, but they held the redhead to a Maotelus church. The members immediately noticed the Shepherd and kept her save.

Thankfully, none of these people were resonate.

They could not see Eizen or Lailah. To them, it was just her, Amelia and Alexandra.

The former Lord of Calamity holed herself up in the room, only moving when she absolutely needed to.

Yet, there was one thing there that prevented her from getting closer.

A certain Firebrand malak who stood on guard. Her hair was crimson, an apricot shaded hue on the insides of her hair. Her eyes glowed like the insides of a blast-furnace, bright and blue. Hands on a large zweihänder hung behind her back.

Velvet growled, standing back up again. "Just let me –"

"Absolutely not."

"I swear I will eat you."

"Oh boy, killing the prime lord of the Shepherd. What a great way to restart your reunion."

She scowled, trying scoot herself through. Still, the Firebrand kept her in check.

"What are you trying to pull?"

"Following my latest promise to her. Keeping her safe."

"I'm one of her closest friends damn it!"

"Even so, I will not yield."

"You are impossible!"

"Speak about yourself."

The two butted heads ever since she awoken. The malak would not allow anybody besides the doctors to take care of her. All the while, hovering around her. She never took her eyes off Velvet as she stayed there.

Tense air floated about them, as the former therion paced about. Frustrated, Velvet stomped out of the room, seeing more doctors come around. Out of the small house, she looked around for the other girl, Alexandra.

The blonde warrior was exploring the markets, gathering food for everybody. Her eyes darted around like some guard dog, keeping her master from danger.

"If you don't wash those apples, they won't be any good." She warned.

Alex hopped back, staring at Velvet for a moment. "I know that. But I wanted to test and see if they're good or not. They're not crispy."

"Crispy or not, they're all good apples."

"Eeeh, fine." She snagged a few and paid for them. "Have you seen Amelia?"

"She was off by the bay, watching the boats come and go. Also, helping some of the Van Eltia pirates."

"Huh." She didn't expect. Given each other's cold reception, she expected the woman to just do whatever it was she did. As Velvet made her way to the docks, she could heard Amelia ordering some stationed guards to give them a hand.

Since the Van Eltia was posing as a famous transporting ship, the pirates dressed to impress. The brunette got herself into the role, helping with the crates. Eizen and Benwick could only watch and sigh. At least she wasn't causing trouble for everybody.

But as she watched the other woman continue, she couldn't help but notice the smile on her face. Just like before, it never seemed like that smile grew up to her eyes. She was like that when she was recovering in Aball, getting those groceries while Lailah helped her.

Velvet pushed the thought away. She was Eleanor's legate, and trusted ally, just as Alexandra was here. Walking with the blonde, she asked. "So you're Alex, right? A former exorcist of the abbey that rejoined Eleanor's abbey right?"

"That's me. Former Knight of the Empire too."

"Which legate did you follow?"

"Melchior."

Her brow furrowed. "Eleanor knows this right?"

"I'm her shadow. The one that does the dirty work for her." She sighed. "Somebody's gotta do it."

"And she decided it was you?"

"I've done it enough times under Lord Melchior. Before that and after the collapse of the abbey, for the Empire. House Breuse has been another alternative in the outlying regions for the Empire."

She wasn't knowledgeable about the inner workings of the Midgand Empire. Percival probably knew but didn't tell them once the Exorcist legions got into power. Her arms crossed and tapping at her shoulder, she looked to Alex as they got back to the church's door.

"I'm sure you're aware of the things Melchior had done since the Abbey rose to power, right?"

"Perfectly. I've participated in several of them. It's all politics. I'm sure that Rokurou person could fill you in."

"He's not one to talk about it."

"I guess so."

Opening the door, the physician was just about to leave. A small smile on his face as he saw the both. "You're in luck. The Shepherd has awoken. But she is still very tired and weak. I've suggested a liquid diet for now with plenty of vegetables and fruits."

Seeing the bag of apples, he chuckled. "And not a moment too soon. Take care both of you."

Watching him leave, Velvet turned back to Alex. The two of them continued inside and to Eleanor's room. "So what's with Amelia?"

"Used to be a mercenary. She used a fake name to get into tournament. Broke my shield during that too." She chuckled. "That when I started using my current style."

"It reminds me of Artorius's style."

"I noticed. He had his arm wrapped up. He said it was injured and he couldn't use it. I was trained with my father's style with a shield but… Never liked it."

She could relate. It was the same when she was taught by Artorius. His sword versus her boots and wrist gauntlet.

Velvet looked to Eleanor's door as she reached for the handle. She didn't hear a single sound or word from the other side. Rocking it gently, she opened it to see Eleanor looking to the open windows. That little spark of life in her eyes she remembered seven years ago was hardened. Still there but marked by the years since she's been gone. The way she looked over. Was she seeing right through her?

"Alex. I'm glad you brought some food. But relax yourself. I'm not allowed to eat solids for awhile. Make something for everybody else. Oh, and grab Amelia, would you please?"

"Very well. I'll be taking my leave." The blonde bowed, setting the groceries to the side before heading out.

Now, it was just Velvet and Eleanor. The redhead sniffled, lowering her head. "Velvet, how did you even find me?"

" With a little help from the Bloodwings. We ran into Rokurou and helped him with a small problem of his."

"Oh. I see. How… how is he doing?"

"The same as always. He didn't want to come after finishing that job. Just a little personal for his tastes."

"So that's why he's not here." She seemed so distant. Detached from her bed and the world around her.

"Eizen's here. He brought us to the island."

"I see. I hope his crew is doing fine. He's a pirate, but we've managed to not get at each other's hairs."

"It helps being the _Shepherd_ , doesn't it?"

"I guess."

Velvet grabbed the chair in the room, pulling it over to her bed. As she took a seat, Eleanor looked to her, lost for words. Her hands pulled out of the sheets, resting ontop. She was trembling, shaken from the entire ordeal.

"What happened there? We only came when Alex was fighting off those soldiers."

"We were undergoing a trial by Musiphe, the Fire Empyrean. She sought to test our resolve. Bringing up ghosts of the past and regrets."

"Things like that never go away, do they?"

"Velvet, when you sacrificed yourself back then, I did all that I could." She bowed her head. "Restoring the Abbey was the quickest way to spread Maotelus's word. I recreated the Abbey. I used old terms, I –"

"Eleanor, enough." The former therion held her hand. "I'm not here for that. I don't really care what you did. Even if it brings up bad feelings calling you a _Shepherd_." There was a small hint of venom in her words.

Yet, her eyes betrayed her feelings. The way her shoulders slacked, and her face looked. Gone was the Velvet so focused on her rage and vengeance. Those features were still there, a burden that she could not escape from, but it was tempered. Seven years in a dreamscape.

 _I wonder did she ever dream of me?_ Eleanor's face flustered red as she leaned back into her bed. Velvet looked concerned. "Eleanor? Are you sick again? Damned fool, now it's mine turn to…"

As the raven-haired woman stood back up to gather some ingredients for medicine, Eleanor watched her go. The new clothes she wore. The same colors as before, but complete. She looked… wholesome.

"W-welcome back, Velvet." She finally said.

"It's… good to be back, Eleanor." She replied.

Walking out of the room, she immediately headed to the kitchen. Like a haunting specter, Aoife was waiting by the kitchen, arms crossed. "You seem happier."

"Shut up." Velvet brushed passed her. "I'm making a minestrone stew."

"Good thing the place is stocked up." The Firebrand followed behind her.

As Velvet pulled out some vegetables, she turned to Aoife. "If you aren't going to help, get out of the kitchen."

"Alright, alright, I'll help."

Gathering carrots, onions, celery, tomatos and more, the two women started preparing everything for the dish. Velvet made sure to wash her hands and clean the vegetables too. Aoife followed suit.

The first to cut them up was Velvet, instructing the other as they minced the vegetables and properly set the broth.

"Your attention to detail is impressive Therion."

"You never say the person's name do you?"

"Unless they've gained my respect. Or when it's necessary."

That got on Velvet's nerve. This malak put herself above the other's. Watching everybody. It felt uneasy and controlling. Was she trying to control Eleanor? But she was Maotelus's head malak. Could it be possible that he was blindsided as well? Feelings aside, she continued, first getting a broken bone and tossing it into a slowly simmering pot.

With a dash of olive oil as well, she stood back. The Firebrand looked, sneaking a small diced bit of carrot. Velvet immediately slapped her hand.

"Slave-herder." Aoife growled.

"That's different from 'therion'."

"I'll fry this stew of ours if you continue."

Velvet rolled her eyes, watching the stew continue. The marrow was soaking into the water, seasoning it. Along with the other ingredients, it was turning to a nice even color. She tapped her knife against the cutting board and slid whatever she diced into the pot.

"Your stuff is next."

"Fine."

After a little while, Aoife swiped her stuff into the pot. Completed with a top, Velvet leaned back into the counter. "Properly seasoned and it'll be good."

Black pepper and bay leaves. Red pepper flakes and diced tomatoes. A fresh and rich smell puffed in the kitchen as several hungry eyes looked in.

Alex and Amelia roamed in, drawn by the smell. Just as quickly as they arrived, Velvet and Aoife mushed them away.

The two pair huffed, heading outside for their own food.

"Do we have enough funds for something like that?" Velvet looked over to her malak counterpart.

"It's their money. Let them do whatever they want." The woman shrugged. "Still, I bet Alex likes it's just her and Amelia."

"What? Why?"

"The Hound has feelings for the Hunter. Think of it as their little date."

"Those two? How'd that happen?"

"The tournament. Guess the Hound enjoys being the dominated one."

Velvet twisted her face, learning far too much. Sure, she remembered that Eizen said that Amelia won the tournament, but _that's_ where it started?

Of course, as Velvet stared into her stew, there was a lingering feeling. Here she was, cooking for another ally. Just as she did before, those days on the Van Eltia. So much has changed for the crew, everybody spilling up and going their own way. Sometimes those paths would intersect, and they would fight.

It almost felt cyclic. The world is under threat, the abbey responds, the threat is defeated for a while, and then another threat spawns. As she gently stirred the stew, she pulled the bone out and set it aside.

"… Therion? If I may ask?"

"What?" She answered half-mindedly.

"What exactly is your relationship with the Shepherd?"

"Is this about what's between Alex and Amelia?"

"Answer my question, Therion."

"I don't need to tell you anything!" For a splite second, she nearly spilled the stew out of the pot. With a quick save, none of its contents flew out.

But Aoife's question still lingered. Here she was again, drawn by this question. Once they finish this fight against the Morrígan Wings, what will she do then?

Velvet wasn't a leader. She didn't want to command a crew but ended up like that. They all had their reasons to follow her. Just as Eleanor did with her Abbey. At least, she believed. The dread shook her hands before she pulled herself the wooden spoon and left the stew simmer.

"Therion?"

No response.

"Velvet Crowe?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." She blinked. "You just called me by my name."

"It figured it was the best way to get your attention."

She sighed, cupping her head. "Whatever. The stews done."

Taking a large ladle, she poured the stew into a bowl. Just the perfect amount. A little steam forming on her spoon, ready to eat.

"Are you going to feed the Shepherd?" Aoife asked.

"What? No, she can do that on her own."

The malak laughed, taking a bowl herself. "I'll be eating by myself. Enjoy your time."

A tinge of red flushed her cheeks. Velvet grumbled, heading back to Eleanor's room.

"W-welcome back…" Eleanor coughed, leaning back into her bed. "Is that for me?"

"Doctor's orders. It's better than just soup." She set the bowl for her. "Eat up."

"Aren't you going to get some?"

"Later. Eat first."

"I… Thank you Velvet." Shakely hands pulled the spoon as she trembled getting the stew. As Eleanor tried drinking, the contents dripped back down into the bowl and some on her bedding. She sniffled, wincing. From the smell and preparation, Velvet put her heart into it.

The former Lord of Calamity sighed, pulling herself up and guiding her hands. "You're such a crybaby…"

Small bite-sized gulps and vegetables with every spoon, Eleanor swallowed it down. All the while her face gently glowed from the help of the one she followed all those years ago.

"Th-thank you Velvet."

* * *

Just you and I… Collide

watch?v=tNq7mfhqjSI


	16. Here is Gone

As Velvet continued to help Eleanor, there was a spark. It was there, buried under piles of emotions and guilt. In those days, it was at the end of their journey, under the star-lit skies from the seas. Just like those pale moonlit days with Laphi, watching for a sailing boat, visible only by the candles that glowed by its windows and the bow of the ship.

No, she experienced those days once more. In dreams, a never-ending life. But in the back of her mind, Velvet reflected. Some of days seemed off. Like fragments that were scattered across her brain, needing to be picked up for the pieces. The therion had her tender moments, gently brushing Eleanor's face as she fell asleep.

Not that she'd tell her. As the Shepherd collected her equipment and weapons, she looked to Velvet. "We're heading out."

"So you're leading the charge on this?"

"It's only natural. We know the Wings are targeting the Elemental Empyreans. Why, we don't know. But if they're going to end up like that… We can't let them continue. And maybe we'll figure out along the way."

"You have any idea where the next Empyrean is?"

"A vague idea. We can go to the south, where we'd find the Water Empyrean. Or head northeast to find the Wind Empyrean."

"And those two are..?"

"Melchior and Oscar's souls respectively."

Velvet scowled. "Great. My two biggest critics."

"It was gonna happen one way or another." She admitted. "They won't be exactly keen on me either."

"But how will this help stop these Wings from attacking?"

"If we can just capture a few, maybe see what's going on, we'll be able to find their boss."

"Do we even know who their boss is?"

"We do."

Eleanor and Velvet turned to see Amelia with crossed arms, leaning against the door frame. "Fergus Quinn. One of the major players in the Morrígan Wings. I guessed he was the major player in the old Abbey."

"And you waited this long to tell us this, why?" Velvet raised an eyebrow.

"I was here to talk with Shepherd Eleanor. Finding you was just coincidence."

As the Hunter opened the door and headed out, Velvet turned to Eleanor. "You sure she's fine?"

"I'm confident in Amelia's abilities. She was the winner for tournament, the commander of _Ala Alba_ , the frontline soldiers of the Abbey and a great friend. She's a lot sweeter than she looks."

"If you say so."

The two signed out of the inn and headed outside. Sun shone down over Westgand. A few stalls were set up along the fortifications of the port. Port Cadnix. It was the first place that their crew came together, under tense terms. Further back, towards the mining ravines, it was where Velvet defeated Eleanor, making her swear to serve her under oath.

Where this crazy journey all began.

The Van Eltia patiently docked in the corner as Eizen watched Benwick and Amelia making faces at one another. Alex was leaning against the ship's railing, only turning when she noticed them approach.

"The ship's been restocked and ready to head out." The blonde malak nodded. "Still can't believe that a ship like that existed. Taking a full barrage of cannon fire without a scratch."

"Your wounded pride aside Eizen," Velvet started. "Do you think you could drop us off to the Empyrean of… Water?"

Eleanor frowned. But Velvet proved a point. Amenoch was the closest. They didn't need to return to Midgand for now.

"That's in the south isn't it?" Eizen crossed his arms. "Once we find the closest port, we'll be heading off."

"You're not staying?"

"No, we've got another job that requires our attention. We came this way because it was along the way."

"You mind telling us what it's all about?"

"Sorry, but its confidential. Under orders."

Eleanor nodded. "Very well, we'll be fine. Just the six of us."

"Except it's an entire team of women."

Eizen chuckled. "Yes, yes. Get on board and we'll set out."

As they boarded, Amelia flipped the bird to Benwick before skipping over to Alex. The two women decided to relax on board, leaning against the ship's rails. The grand sails of the ship flushed down, catching wind.

Sailors hauled large oars and shoved the ship away from the dock. A large thick rope was pulled back with its anchor. "Set sail!"

The sails caught the wind as the ship pulled out of port and set for the open ocean. Already, the Van Eltia pirates were heading off to perform their duties. Some pirates ran past Eizen as if he didn't exist. Benwick looked over to his captain. Sometimes he squinted at him, making sure he wasn't somewhere else.

Velvet looked over, couldn't help but pity this sight. For the balance of the world and its malevolence, the resonance of the world lowered. Malakhim were disappearing from the world. While an entire race was freed from their human abusers, she knew that not everybody was like that. After all, Eleanor rebuild the Abbey.

She was never one for long-term planning. What would happen once this journey was over. Whatever happens, happens. Goal oriented and never focused on the future. This was a second chance… or was it?

The thoughts shivered down her spine. Hands clawing the jacket around her closer. She wanted to believe this wasn't another dream. That it was true that her sense of taste was returning. It wasn't immediate like that false dream that Melchior put them in Aball.

 _Aball…_ She remembered. It was burnt to the ground in their escape. Her hands pulled tighter on her jacket.

"Velvet?"

The therion looked over, seeing Eleanor hold her shoulder. "If your cold, I could find you a thicker jacket."

"No, no. It's fine. The ocean breeze is just getting to me."

"If you're sure. I'll grab some oranges for us to eat."

"Do whatever."

The redhead smiled, turning towards the galley. While she waked, Velvet couldn't help but watch her go. Wandering eyes for a moment before turning away. Those were looks she really shouldn't have done.

Much to her annoyance, it seemed like somebody caught on. Alex walked over; arms crossed. "Really now?"

"Really what?"

"Don't give me that. I can _see_ where your eyes are looking." She chuckled. "Eleanor, really? This was the girl that you eyed?"

"What." Velvet glared back. "What exactly did she tell you?"

"Nothing great. She told us the truth about what happened with Artorius. What really happened to the Empyrean Innominat. And the fate of you." The blonde admitted. "Didn't expect this love-triangle to show up."

" _Love-triangle?_ " She asked. This was incredulous. There was never a love-triangle! Nope! Never!

It took a moment for Alex to finally piece together what was going on. "Oooh, n-never. Never mind. Guess that's what happens when you read too many romance books."

"What makes you think there was a _love-triangle?_ "

"Because… Uhh… I mean, Eleanor hooked up with Rokurou and then there's you?"

The therion crossed her arms. These disingenuous accusations were getting on her nerves. "There was nothing between the three of us."

"Yet I saw where your eyes were looking. Skirt or not, that's Eleanor's butt you're looking at."

"But I thought I saw a bug on her skirt."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Ok, sure. I'm not that dumb."

"If you want to talk about what I'm thinking of, how about we talk about Amelia, huh?"

That immediately stopped her. The Legate pursed her lips. "Boo. But… I mean, if you want to." A paused. "Did she ever talk about me?"

"No. She talk about the rebuilt Abbey, but never went into detail about everything."

"Oh." The blonde looked to the ocean. A bit of sea water caught her eyes as she cursed and brushed it away. "Great, I'm gonna be all salty later but…"

"Just take a shower when we get to the next port."

"And feel disgusting for a while?" Alex sighed, "I really do hope the next place has a village that's nice."

Velvet frowned as she looked at her. The legate immediately explained.

"They weren't the friendliest of people. Of course, the old Abbey's to blame for all of that."

The therion was unconvinced. "You share any regrets when you were under Melchior's command?"

Her hand drummed against the railing. Eyes looked pirate crew, then to the sea. "I did what I was supposed to do. Justice isn't black and white, but… it's what I can do."

"What's the worse you've done? Especially if you're working with the 'Lord of Calamity'?"

"Assassinations, bribery, extortion. You know, the works."

"Not bad. Ever set a town on fire?"

"No, but I saw the after-report of that." She crossed her arms. "You cost the Abbey and Northgand a lot of money with that stunt. A few people got burns."

"… How many?"

"Like fifteen, I think. Nothing too severe. Thankfully the medical corps was there. But not a bad first showing."

"Not exactly my best work." She admitted.

Alex rose an eyebrow. There were plenty of worse things that Velvet did those seven years ago. But she kept her silence.

"Ever feel regretful for it?" She finally asked.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" The legate shrugged. "I've done things for the Empire. For the Abbey. In battle, in war, there is no good and evil. Just killing."

"But you don't feel right with that do you?"

"I want to be a proud knight of the Empire." She chuckled, brushing her shoulders. "Well, its all just politics."

But Velvet could see it. A small fume of malevolence radiated off her body. It was festering. Her eyes were narrowed and focused, as if she was trying to cut off something.

"Tell me, you enjoy fighting?"

"Huh?"

"I can see it in your eyes. The way you fought those Venators or whatever their called."

"I was simply trying to protect Eleanor."

"But you were enjoying yourself."

"And what's so wrong about that?" She frowned. "Aah, never mind. It's not exactly _knightly_."

The blonde sighed, stretching her arms. "Eh, I'm thirsty. You want anything Velvet?"

"No, I'm good."

As she walked away, Velvet wandered about the deck. The pirates from before rotated around. Some newer faces, other's from before. The seven years she's been gone aged them just fine. A few extra scars on their faces and bodies, but they remained the same jolly and rowdy crew as before.

From the corner of the ship, Amelia relaxed, leaning herself against the front post of the ship. Lailah looked towards the sea, trying to make small fire sparks. Every time the ship broke the waves, the water splashed up and fizzled out her sparks as she signed and tried again.

"You know, it'd be better if you just turned around and did that." Velvet commented to the fire malak.

"Mhmmm, maybe. But just like a certain few malaks, I'd like to practice against the curve."

"Would a mop be a better substitute?"

That gave her pause. "You know, a mop would be the best way to clean up my messes!" Amelia rolled her eyes as she pretended to fall asleep. Velvet was unamused. "Falling asleep while standing up is bad for your health."

"Alright, mom." Amelia pushed herself off and stretched her arms. "It's going to be a short trip. Just like the Abbey's fleet, these ships and their arte embedded wood sail through the waves quick."

"Was that the case for all the Abbey's ships?"

"As far as I could tell. The people needed the exorcists to move out quickly to respond if the danger deemed them necessary. 'Course, being a free-sword in those three years kinda died down when you have the exorcists stationed at every port."

"I'm surprised you wanted to join Eleanor's."

She shrugged. "Prize money and a chance to test my skills. Also, Lailah wanted to see if there were any malak friends floating around."

"Huh. And here I thought you had Lailah after you joined the Abbey." Velvet noted. "So what's her story?"

"My story?" The fire malak giggled. "Well, it's not exactly a fishy story to tell."

Amelia immediately tried crawling herself over the railing before Velvet yanked her back.

"To be honest, I really don't know." Lailah sighed. "I was a malak of the Abbey towards the end of the Abbey's rule and Maotelus's domain spreading. My first chance, I escaped. I wandered around. A little lost. Going from town to town, invisible for a while. Then, Amelia found me. We teamed up."

"It can't be that easy." Velvet crossed her arms.

"Lailah was really weird back in those days. Like a doll. No emotions, just kinda dead-ish."

"Where did her love of puns come from?"

Amelia pulled her face. "It started with a really bad joke."

"Amelia wanted me to talk a little more. She suggested puns. And it just started from there."

"I see." The therion sighed. _I guess she really isn't related at all to Celica._ In her heart, she had hoped to find some connection. The way she carried herself, the things she said. The attitude and jokes she spoke.

Maybe, just like Phi before her, she was projecting her feelings onto her.

"Can you two armatize?"

"We can." Amelia spoke up. "Still a prototype with a time limit. Aoife's suggestion until she can perfect it."

"Has… Has Eleanor ever tried to armatize with Maotelus?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

She hummed before saying, "Sorry for the twenty questions. A lot has changed since I've been gone."

"I wouldn't blame you. Jumping from one point to another, looking for Eleanor and getting some idea what we're doing. This is the first time we had some downtime, right?"

Velvet smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

Follow your heart. If you wait too long, Here is Gone

watch?v=BLfVK4NAUXg


	17. All-Star

The port village of Bath was a strange thing. The closest port to the supposed location of Amenoch's Temple, it was also the furthest known port in the Empire. Known for its precursor civilization ruins, it was the home for large thermal bathhouses. Laying on top limestone and vents, they allowed water to warm to comfortable temperatures.

For several decades, the port was a getaway home for the Royal Family. For the history and archaeologist, a treasure trove for another culture. Or just a tourist spot for people who could afford it.

But after the Advent, those days came to a shift and demoralizing end.

When the Van Eltia arrived in port, the Van Aifread pirates were shocked. Here, the people were still living a comfortable life. Malevolence was low. Usually, a port village like this would've starved if they didn't get a regular season of tourists but, here they were, continuing as usual.

As Eizen looked around, he hummed. "Something doesn't seem right here."

"What's not right?" Velvet asked as she looked at the port.

"Bath's general livelihood." Alex leaned over. "After Artorius's death, the Royal Family hasn't made a return to the baths here. Even with the patrols, people are still scared of the open sea."

"First step with solving a mystery." Amelia chimed. "Search for some clues."

Once the Van Eltia was properly docked, the ramp was set down. Eleanor led the party down as the first port members of Bath welcomed them.

"Hello and welcome to Bath!" The woman smiled, "We haven't had many travelers in a while. What brings you here? The thermal baths? The ruins?"

Eleanor smiled back, shaking her head. "A mix of both actually. We're here on semi-official grounds with the Abbey."

"Ooh, the Abbey!" The woman smiled. "Please enjoy your stay here. I must say, the Exorcists here have been a great pleasure."

That immediately rose a few eyebrows. Velvet crossed her arms. Looks like somebody was already here.

"Ah, but since you're here, I guess the garrison here will be transferring, right?"

"Th-that's right." Eleanor coughed. "It's been a while since we've checked in with this garrison. Could you refresh me what their name was?"

"Of course." She giggled. "The Morrígan Wings."

"What?!"

The woman looked at Alex, "Is there something the matter?"

Slowly, the blonde regained her composure. "Nothing at all. Just didn't think that garrison was stationed here. I could've sworn it was the Lions Corp, or even the Pack."

"Ooh, they were stationed here earlier. But that changed with the changing of the Shepherd and the restructuring of the Abbey." She sighed. "We were thinking about leaving this place, but then the Wings came."

The five women looked at one another, then back to their host. "Do they still have their leader here?"

"Yes. A young woman named Minerva Permenides." The woman shook her head. "Poor girl. Bound to a pushchair, but she has plenty of Wings helping her around."

"Thank you very much, young ma'am." Eleanor bowed her head. "We'll talk with the captain of the ship before heading off to the town."

"Please enjoy your stay." She waved as they got moving. Eizen crossed her arms, standing besides Benwick. He could hear what they were talking about.

"Do you think we could capture whatever Wings are here to interrogate?" Velvet asked. Alex was of the same mind.

"I mean, they have a high-ranking member here." Amelia scratched her head. "If we try to make a move on her, then we'll have the entire town asking why."

"And what? Just let them go?" The blonde snorted. "Don't you remember that hellscape near the volcano?"

"There'll be another time." Amelia chastised her. "But not in a place that's so happy for them. Remember what happened the last time we tried capturing one of them?"

"It happened right in the middle of me talking with him." Eleanor reminded. "Escaped and disappeared without a trace."

Alex rolled her eyes but looked around. This place, a beautiful land for the high nobles to enjoy a place beyond the eyes of the commoners and other nobles. She half-expected this place to be in ruins or abandoned.

But here they were, standing. The Shadow of the Shepherd balled her hands into fists. She hated that this group, for destroying not just the Abbey, but the sanctums that housed the Elemental Empyreans, was still doing community things like this. She could barely fathom it. Perhaps this group was splintered like the Abbey was in the years following Shepherd Artorius's death?

"Perhaps we could look for this Minerva girl." Velvet suggested. "Give us clues on what she did, how she's doing it. Maybe we can capture her before she disappears."

The group nodded. Eizen looked to the rest of the pirates, making sure they'd get their stuff before heading off again.

As the ladies walked into the port village, the group smelled the air. A fresh bite of tropical fruits and sea salt lingered in the air. "Let's stop and think." Eleanor said as they walked. "This Minerva person. She's in a wheelchair right?"

"With something like that, maybe we can figure out where she's been." The former therion shrugged. "If I couldn't use my legs, I think the hot springs would a good place to just relax."

In agreement, they headed off again. The famous bath houses for the village's namesake. While the entire spring was enclosed, they found the entrance quite welcoming.

The receptionist beyond the doors smiled, waving them over. "Ah, guests! I wish we had known sooner, or we'd have our specials on us!"

"We'll take that offer." Amelia beamed. Alex crossed her arms. "We're not here on vacation."

"You're archeologists then?"

"Not exactly, I'm the Shepherd of the Abbey." Eleanor introduced herself. "And these are my companions. We were here to inspect on a certain wing of ours here. Did Minerva Permenides come here?"

The man nodded. "Oh yes her. Couldn't forget that wheelchair of hers. She frequently came to the hotsprings and the bakery right across."

Amelia looked over, spotting the bakery. Apparently, they were having a sale on melon bread. A soft smile was on her face before looking back to group.

"She bought local?" Alex frowned. "Do you happen to have any belongings of hers?"

"Always. Girl loved buying home grown and insisted on paying full price compared to the discounts we offered for her service." The man's demeanor slowly cooled. "Did something happen with her?"

"No, I'm just an inspector of the troops."

"Ah well, I hope she passes with full colors."

Again, the general demeanor churned Alex's stomach. Maybe this group of Wings had no idea what happened in Mount Cuilthionn. Perhaps they could be convinced to turn on them? But if they couldn't in the past, why do it now?

This rattled the Hound's head. Small puffs of malevolence swirled and spun on her head and shoulders. But something stopped her with a solid pat on her shoulders. Amelia smiled, motioning to the door. Eleanor and Velvet were already checking the bakery.

"I…" The woman looked down; her cheeks flushed red. "Th-thanks."

"You're worrying too much, Allie~." Amelia giggled. "Maybe you'd like a little massage from me once we get back?"

"Your massages are always the best." She smiled.

"Thank you!"

Just as the mood seemed to lift up, Lailah couldn't help but play with a simple flower she picked on along the way. Plucking the petals like it was some sort of game. Alex wanted to throttle the malak for poking fun at their hearts, but she let her go.

It'd be awkward to see her straggling air after all.

Meanwhile, Velvet and Eleanor were checking in with the baker. Apparently, Minerva loved melon bread. Every day, she'd come in for a freshly baked melon bread. Always filled with raspberries and cream.

Growing hungry from his statements, Eleanor ordered a pair of bread. Just as Velvet tried objecting, she already paid for it and got them.

The redhead took a seat inside, looking around. "I still can't believe you can finally taste something other than blood."

"Huh? That? I was surprised too." Velvet admitted. She remembered the constant taste of blood. When she thought she could taste things again, the betrayal it was living in a fake Aball. She shuddered just thinking about it.

Her shivers stopped when she realized that Eleanor held her hand steady. The two women looked at one another before briefly turning away, blushed red. This was ridiculous, acting like some village peasant with a crush.

Velvet munched on her bread, finally cracking a smile. "But Ms. Shepherd. It's been a long seven years. It looks like not much has changed."

"That's the way things are. Talks, meetings, supply lines and reconstruction." Eleanor sighed. "I kinda miss the days we were on the Van Eltia, going from island to island."

"It was something of an adventure, right?"

"Yeah. Even when it somehow ended with saving the world."

"You and Phi saved the world." She chuckled. "All I got was my revenge. Rokurou got his fight and Eizen got his debt paid."

"And Magilou?"

"She… enjoyed the ride?"

Eleanor laughed. "Something like that."

"What ever happened to the witch?"

"I got a few reports of her travelling from place to place. Then they stopped entirely. I got worried about her, but that's when the Wings made their moves."

"Knowing her, she's probably fine." Velvet looked at her bread, inspecting its quality. Not bad, but she felt she could do better. "Maybe."

"Even if she's not here, we shouldn't speak ill of her."

"Yeah, yeah."

Finishing off their snack, Eleanor pushed her chair in, "H-hey Velvet, maybe after this, I want to talk to you about something."

"Why not just ask here?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"I…" The Shepherd gulped. "Velvet, after all of this is over, what are you going to do?"

Her shoulders slumped for a moment. That question again, the one that's been circling her head ever since she returned. At this point, she hated being reminded of it. "I'm not sure. Hell, I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to be doing here. Maybe… Maybe there's a reason. Maybe there isn't. I'll find it out, one way or another."

"I-if you do, would you mind if I came along?"

"You can't be serious. You're the Shepherd. Once these clowns are out of the way, you'll be running the Abbey again. You can't go running off like that."

"So you say that, but since when did you care about what other people were doing?" Eleanor walked closer. "I swore an oath to serve you until the day I die."

"Oath or not, you're taking this way too seriously."

"Maybe I want to be taking this seriously." Eleanor asserted.

"I'm not your pity case."

"I'm not condescending like that! All I'm saying is that I want to stay by your side."

Velvet blinked, her lips forming a small 'o'. Eleanor slowly realized her words, shutting her eyes. That was far too forward with her feelings.

"Do you want a do-over?" Velvet hesitantly asked.

"No, that's… that's exactly what I wanted to say." She affirmed. "It's been seven years Velvet. And then you suddenly came back and all those feelings I thought I buried. We thought we lost you. _I_ thought I lost you. But you're here."

Just before her hand reached out and held hers, Aoife broke the awkward admittance by swinging the door open. "Oi, both of you. I think we found our Minerva person."

The two women looked to her and nodded. Just before they left the bakery, Velvet looked over. "After this, we can talk."

"Y-yeah, right."

Once the ladies regrouped, they headed off, led by Aoife. To their surprise, the woman in the wheelchair was pulling herself. Another person was with her, a young man with a spiky hair. His armor was torn in several places, dinged with rough edges here and there. Minerva didn't look exactly pleased with this person being her guard. Amelia's eyes widened for a moment as they continued. A slight glare at the strange escort before looking back at the wheelchair-bound woman.

Not bothering to hide themselves, the pair eventually met up with the rest of them, partially blocking the way.

"O-oh. You must be the Shepherd." Minerva weakly smiled, coughing. She pulled an iron mask to her face, taking deep breathes before continuing. "Alexandra Fenris Breuse, Amelia Le'Blanc, Lailah, Aoife, and Velvet Crowe. That's all of you, is it not?"

"How do you know our names?" Velvet frowned.

"Because Melchior talked quite a bit about many of you. Possible problems if should they arise. And many of you have."

"I don't think you should have any right to talk about anything, murderer." Alex growled back.

The other man leaned forward, hand on his dagger. "Eh, Minerva. Hey. Let me cut this bitch."

"You will do no such thing." Minerva rebuked. "I'm sorry for my associate here. He's rather _unhinged_."

"Is that what you want to call it?" Amelia rolled her eyes.

The man sneered, jerking an extra knight at his side. "What would a sell-sword like you know?"

"Enough. Stop antagonizing them." Minerva pulled a small cane from her chair and wacked him onto his head.

Alex couldn't help but laugh. "Ha, sit boy."

The guard barked, pulling his blade out. Alex did the same. For a brief second, blade and dagger snapped. The blonde caught his blade out, twisting it around the hilt before forcing his guard down. Alex yanked around, dropping his blade to the ground. He yelped, spewing a long line of curses.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Amelia stepped forward. "I'm sure we can all act like adults and just settle this nicely." She turned to Minerva first. "Got it?" It was less of a suggestion, and more of a threat.

"I'll get you for this you damned dog…" The man huffed back. Minerva whacked him on the head again. "So it seems we are at an impasse. There is very little you can do to contain us. We'll spirit away as we usual do. But we did leave a gift. She's being kept in our cells."

"What kind of gift is this?" Amelia crossed her arms.

"Oh, the kind that only Velvet Crowe and Eleanor Hume would know." She smiled. "An old friend of yours. Very talkative."

"Why aren't you taking this gift with you now?" Eleanor sighed. She knew something was up. "You weren't planning of just leaving her in the cell, were you?"

"Oh dear, no. I was going to tell the locals about her before leaving but since you're here, you might as well free her."

"What kind of trouble did she cause?" Velvet amusingly chuckled.

Alex looked lost.

"Oh, trying to sneak into the Water Empyrean's temple. Nothing much she since we kept tossing her out until a few men decided to just capture her."

"Sounds like her." The Shepherd rubbed her temples.

"Indeed." Minerva smiled. "If that's all, we shall be leaving. Goodbye."

"I won't forget this you bitc –!"

Both of them disappeared, leaving no trace behind. As Velvet looked to Eleanor, they pair played with the ends of their clothing. "Come on, we better go help her out."

"H-hey, hey!" Alex yelled. "Can somebody _please_ tell me what's going on here? Who's this person we're freeing?!"

"Oh, you'll see." Velvet cryptically explained.

A few minutes away, they arrived at the Abbey headquarters there. In reality, it was the jail cells with an extension. Entering, they heard the soft cry of 'Bieeeennnnnnn'.

The women rolled their eyes as they continued to the source of the sound.

Two people were chained in a cell. The first was a small Normin with a tophat, ordained with a red bow. His purple body and red wings made him looked a bit more mischievous than other Normin Alex knew.

The second occupant was a lanky-looking young girl. With purples and pinks, her fashion style was eccentric to say the least. Long platinum blonde hair draped her back with a witch's hat sitting on her head. By the Empyreans, this girl looked like a mess.

No, not because she was tortured or anything. Just the way she looked and kept herself. Who the hell wears books for a skirt!?

"You look better for somebody locked for eternity." The girl coughed in an over-dramatic tone. "And so, my saviors have arrived!"

"Yeah, yeah." Velvet snorted, fiddling with the keys. "Just hold still while we free you Magilou."

* * *

Thus, one rises above. A true All-Star…

watch?v=MBYgAujsd1w


	18. Wake me Up When September Ends

As Alex rowed the dingy away, she glanced over her shoulder. There was that strange blonde witch with the clown hat standing over the bow like some pirate captain.

Stroke after stroke, they went out. Of course, Amelia helped on the other side. Not too far away, they could see an estuary to a nearby island. According to the people of Bath, the Morrígan Wings constantly sailed to this location, some kind of underwater ruins. Magilou detailed her intrusions here, and Aoife noted the deep Earthpulse point here.

She wondered how'd they dive into the temple. Swimming down seemed hard. Unless those ruins weren't too deep? No, that couldn't be. If that ship they spotted was here, it would've been stuck.

"And here we are." Magilou patted on the dingy as Alex and Amelia stopped. The light waves bobbing the ship in the water as Magilou held a strip of paper out. She chanted, holding her hands steady. "O reveal to us, portal to another plane…"

"Shifter!"

The air shimmered, warping before them. Swirls of grey and blue currents rolled around, but never disturbed the water.

Amelia rested her hand on her knee. "Interesting arte. Where'd you learn that?"

"It was something old man Melchior knew. Never thought it would actually be useful in a place like this."

"Remember Magilou. Melchior's soul was used for Amenoch."

"Yeah, yeah." She waved the idea off. "Alright, sail through! We'll be inside the temple."

"So, you've been inside?" Velvet asked.

"Just the entrance. Those Wings guard it well."

"Whatever they came here to do, they finished it beforehand." Amelia mused as she helped row them through.

Going through the portal was like passing through a thick layer of curtains. Pushing through the water felt like stirring thickened butter. But they continued, shutting her eyes as the boat bumped against some hard surface. When Alex opened her eyes, she looked around. A shimmering sky-blue bubble shielded the area. Fish and other aquatic creatures skimmed by, bopping their heads against it before swimming away. Sharks tended to avoid the bubble altogether.

"Care to go for a swim?" Amelia chuckled, hopping off the boat and getting herself on drier land. Just like the temples before, her feet created strange colored echoes in the flooring, bouncing around as they hit the edges of the path.

"Gotta wonder why they decided to make a temple down here. I know, like water, but…"

"It's more likely they build this thing on land. Then whatever happened in the weather or maybe even Innominat changed it all. You know, raising the sea-level or something."

Magilou raised an eyebrow. "You sure know a lot."

The brunette shrugged. "Temple's waaay to intact for being waterlogged."

Once Eleanor and Velvet stepped out, Magilou led the way. "Alright ladies, follow me."

"Magilou, what do you think we can expect from this temple?" Velvet asked.

"Eh, probably some puzzles. Maybe a trick question or something."

"So it'll be like the water temple back in Haria?"

"Probably…"

Amelia and Alex pushed the doors open. Just as Amelia stated, this temple was far too preserved to be underwater. Barely a trace of erosion on its tall pillars of marble and stone. Pools of water drained into the sides, filling and running like some complex waterway.

Before them in the entrance was a large stone tablet. This was a new addition to the temple, a leftover from the Wings as they did whatever they needed to do. It read:

 _The temple is broken down into several mini trials. People are to split into two teams on each side to complete tasks on each. The final door is a maneuver that only Paegniarius Minerva knows._

 _Be forewarned, the trials and puzzles are infamously flawed. Frustration is abounded with these things._

"Frustration is abounded?" Velvet repeated, looking to Magilou. "Any thought?"

"Not really. Guess we'll just have to split up." Eleanor looked. "Alex and Amelia, please escort Magilou and Bienfu. I'll be with Velvet and Aoife."

The two legates bowed their heads, understanding the Shepherd's order as they headed off to the left side entrance. Magilou followed suit, not before curling herself like a cat on its hindlegs, making kissy faces at them.

Velvet and Eleanor rolled their eyes, taking to the right side.

Hallways filled with small crevasses of water flowing behind them, Velvet looked over to partner. "Aoife not wanting to come out?"

Almost on cue, the malak appeared behind them, following in the traditional way. "You called? I sense nothing of note about the trials ahead, Therion."

Velvet growled, looking over her shoulder as Eleanor shot a look back as well. "Nothing but puzzles?"

"As far as I can tell, Shepherd."

"If that's all, you are excused unless we have some questions about the path ahead. You may return to resting if you wish."

"Very well." Once Aoife disappeared back into Eleanor, Velvet crossed her arms. "Can't believe a malak like her ended up being Maotelus's Primarch."

"She's helping with the armatus. Remember that pair of malak we found just before jumping into the celestial Earthpulse?"

"The one with the bow? Yeah, I remember them." She looked over. Velvet was still apprehensive with the whole thing. The same thing that Artorius used when they fought him the very last time.

"… Can you and the rest of your Legates use it?"

"We can, but there's a time-limit Aoife built in. Only for three minutes before a forced separation."

"Huh. I also remember them talking about building the armatus around 'trust'."

"Yes, it works like that too. Amelia and Lailah are the strongest with the armatus, bar none."

"Even stronger than you, the Shepherd?" She teased.

"Oh hush."

Walking through the halls, they finally came to their first destination trial. It was a large pond, with several fish swimming about. Though, there was a strange glowing in the middle. Eleanor looked over, seeing a large reflective glass showing the other side. It seemed Alex, Amelia, and Magilou were already there.

Velvet was the first one to notice the sign. It was done in the most basic written form, drawn in by a young child. The woman gleamed into the words, scratching her head a few times. Meanwhile, Eleanor looked to the rest of the members as they were… fishing?

"Is this a fishing trial?" The redhead asked.

"Looks like it. That strange glowing fish? We gotta get it."

"How does fishing link to a trial?"

"Beats me."

Resigned, the pair found a fishing rod nearby and tossed it into the pond. For the most part, it seemed like the other fish swam around while the glowing one stayed in place. Taking a seat, Velvet did the same besides her.

Awkwardly sitting there, watching the water flow around as Eleanor tried getting her line close to the fish. The silent lingered until Velvet spoke up. "Sooo, you wanna talk about it?"

"O-oh, you mean?"

"Yes. That."

Eleanor idly watched the line. Still nothing. "I mean, what else I am gonna say?"

"Honestly." Velvet scooted herself up. That damned fish wasn't anywhere close to the hook. A few nibbles sure, but not there yet.

"Do you really, honestly want something like that?"

"I… I do. I really honestly do."

"You realize you are talking to the Lord of Calamity right?"

"But that does not mean who you are, Velvet. That does not describe _you_. Or how I feel about you."

Velvet snorted; her mouth opened just as Eleanor yanked on her fishing rod. The redhead stood up, feeling the fish fight back.

"Th-this brings back memories, doesn't it?" She yelled back as Velvet grabbed onto Eleanor as they released and pulled back. Motions back and forth, back and forth. The water breached, as the glowing fishing skittered.

"Last time, it was a daemon that came out!" Velvet yelled, "Out of a damn pot!"

Tugging once more, the young women pulled the glowing fishing out. On second inspection, it looked more like some odd frog thing with a tail.

"It's kinda ugly."

"It's cute in an ugly way." Eleanor reached out and touched the creature. It glowed brighter than before then disappeared. On the far side of the room, the door's frame glowing the same color. But it did not open.

"Huh. I guess we'll have to wait for the others to open."

"Right."

Eyes turned to the translucent glass. Lailah was there, staring bug-eyed at them. Her mouth covered by a single hand. Velvet blinked. What was wrong? Finally, she looked back. Eleanor was still in her arms, in a rather compromising position.

Finally, the therion let go. Eleanor did her best to look unassuming. Redness filled their cheeks before turning to the others. Amelia laid on the ground, rolling back and forth. Was she laughing? Magilou focusing on the line while Alex looked like she was ready to burst a vein.

The witch tried to calm Alex as she continued tossing out her line. While no wisps of malevolence radiated from her, it was pretty clear that the blonde was getting agitated by the second. When it seemed that they accomplished it, Alex slammed the fishing pole into the ground, sitting and crossing her arms, completely pissed.

Amelia looked up, barely able to contain her laughter.

After some consolation, Alex took the fishing pole again and tried again.

The string tugged as Alex and Magilou tried to pull the thing. Lailah joined in as Amelia continued to watch, laughing. Finally, the girls yanked the fish out. Their door glowed and both doors opened.

"Looks like they finished. Let's continue."

Over the pond and continuing on, Eleanor looked at the path. Compared to the outside of the temple, the paths seemed rugged and worn. Almost like the water from the outside did damage the temple, but these seemed like new additions.

"Do you think that these trials are just half-assed?" Velvet quipped.

"I…" She stepped over a large puddle of water. "It's possible."

Coming to another chamber, this time larger with a pool before them. Crystal clear water gently splashed against the sides. Several platforms laid about, lazily bobbing to the waves. Walkways sandwiched them for space. On the other side, the door out was open.

"Platforming?" Eleanor tilted her head. Velvet did the first thing, dipping her legs into the water as the door on the opposite end closed. Pulling her legs out, the doors opened again.

"I don't see why swimming to the other side wouldn't close it."

"And be drenched in sea water?"

"You didn't seem to mind it when the Van Eltia dipped through the waves."

"That's completely different!"

Sighing, Velvet rubbed her temples. "Fiiine, we'll do it the boring way."

Gazing over to the side, it seemed like the other group had the same puzzle. Eleanor took her spear, guiding one of the nearby platforms over to help cross over to a walkway.

The therion hopped on top, bouncing up then falling flat on it. She slapped the platform. "This damn is slippery and bouncy."

"Oops?" Eleanor scratched her cheek, helping Velvet back up as they continued. Hurrying down the walkway, she also dragged the platform along just in case. At the end of their path, there were branching ways, some blocking the platform to move around them. Velvet pursed her mouth to the side.

"Hey Eleanor. You wanna try something?"

"What?"

"Do you think we can carry that platform out of the water?"

Eleanor fiddled with the thing, using her spear as a hook as she fished it out of the water. The door on the other side shut closed once she pulled it completely out. "It's pretty light." She noted.

"Do you think we can sail across with just that?"

"We could try." She admitted.

Setting the platform back in the water, Eleanor hopped on first. Velvet did the same as Eleanor used her spear to push off the walkway's wall and in the direction of another adjacent walkway. Still, the door out did not close.

"What kind of puzzle is this if you can just bypass it all?" Eleanor sighed, lamenting the bad design.

The young women sailed from one walkway to the next, fishing out their platform before heading to the next. Finally, they reached the end and turned to see how their friends were doing.

It was perhaps one of the worst viewings they have ever seen.

While Alex and Amelia were trying to hold the platforms, it seemed like they couldn't hold more than two people. Amelia looked drenched as she was pulling one of the platforms. Magilou doing their best to help them along. The thing snagged on the corners. Amelia tried yanking. Alex joined in two.

They tried calling to Magilou but before she could help, they lost their grip to the platform. The platform snagged in the opposite direction, flying away before deflecting off one of the walkways and into the ceiling.

They all stared at it before Alex walked off the edge of the walkway and started swimming back. Magilou curled over laughing. Amelia looked on the verge of laughing trying to call her fellow legate back.

The Hound stopped, yelling back. The two yelled at each other, not helped by Magilou who continued laughing at the entire show. After a few moments, the platform fell from the ceiling landing besides her. Alex blew bubbles into the water before paddling it to them and continuing.

It seemed the two reconciled, though Alex was still very wet.

Once they were crossed, Eleanor and Velvet continued.

"Do… Do you want to ask them about their misadventures?" Velvet asked.

"It's probably best not to."

Finally, they reached the end. A large atrium stood before the center chamber. A pedestal laid in the center in front of large double doors. The room was carved from coral and sea-stone, yet still shimmered brightly against the sun coming through the water.

Seeing that their companions arrived in the same room, they approached the pedestal. Nothing inscribed, but when their eyes look to the door, there appeared to be several icons. Humanoid looking icons of people in various stances.

"Soooo… Do we have to do these stances in order to go by?" Amelia quipped. She took the first step, swinging her hips out. Bit by bit she mimicked the motions. "This feels kinda weird."

Alex covered her mouth, slowly turning away. It was a bit too much for her.

"Stop."

The young women turned to Magilou. Unlike the happy witch she was, her eyes were dull and dreadful. "I know what we're supposed to do."

Amelia stepped off, letting Magilou take the stage.

"This is embarrassing." She warned. "Please, all of you, turn away."

Just as they did, Bienfu manifested at her feet. "Madam Magilou, do you think this is..?"

"It _has_ to be."

Listening to the light tapping and scrapping of the ground, the girls slowly turned their heads. There was Magilou, doing some weird dance. All but her index finger curled in as she swung her body back and forth.

"Don't look now! It's not like I'm sticking out my butt or anything!"

They turned, watching Magilou perform this ridiculous dance. Back and forth, she spun her hands and hopped side to side. When she started spinning in place, her hat flew off. Bienfu dove and caught it from touching the ground.

Holding her hand up with pointer finger up, she posed. The doors rumbled, coral bits snapping as it ground against the limestone.

"…"

The four looked at one another and nodded. They understood. They wouldn't speak of this ever again.

When Magilou took her hat back from Bienfu, her usual smirk and smile returned. "Let's a-go~!"

The final chamber laid before another pool of water. This one stretching deep into the water as the light could not reach. Waves bounced off the edges as something was bubbling in the center. Thunder crackled and a waterspout burst, climbing and climbing to the ceiling. An azure scaled dragon erupted from the center. It's long body reminiscent of an eel or a deep-sea predator with pristine fangs and claws.

Hovering over the pool, it closed its eyes as another water sprout bloomed before them. An older man walked through. Not the elder that the group fought years ago on top the volcano, but an older gentleman with exorcist robes tailored like a jester in a court. Regal, yet comical. Handsome, but foolish.

"Ah, the Shepherd and her entourage has arrived." He spoke.

Amelia nudged Alex. "Wasn't this supposed to be that old man you worked for? This guy's something else!"

"Ladies," Magilou bowed her head. "Former Melchior Mayvin, reincarnated as Amenoch, the Empyrean of Water."

"I do not concern myself to be anything to Melchior Mayvin." The Empyrean corrected. "But I suppose this is what he looked like in his prime."

Velvet leaned over to Eleanor. "This is weird. He looks nothing like the windbag we took down in Killaraus. Did all the other Empyreans do this?"

"Shigure looked like Shigure and Teresa looked like Teresa. This is… something else."

The water lord chuckled. "As we were. Shepherd, step forward."

Eleanor performed the rite, bending to a knee before the Empyrean.

 _By the blessings of the Empyrean of Water, and the torrent of sea, may your spirit stay true to your heart_

Like the blessing of fire before, Eleanor felt a surge through her. Like standing at the bottom of a waterfall, the water clashing against her skin and clothes. But as she stood, the feeling slowed to a single drop on her head.

"How do you feel Shepherd, with three blessings within you?"

"I don't… really feel any different." She scratched her head. "I guess that's what happens when you house the Empyrean of Light for a while."

"Perhaps. Pleasant journals to the last Empyrean, Hyanoa."

"That's it?" Alex stepped forward. "Usually you lot have something else to say."

"There is very little I can explain to you."

"No, wait." Eleanor remembered. "Musiphe said that the Fifth Empyrean was a trap."

Amenoch closed his eyes, rubbing his chin. "Indeed. Innominat is a trap by the design of how the Seraphim perceived mankind. The bet between the Seraphim and the Malakhim never came to an end because the rules keep changing. While the elder seraphim that wander this land know of it, they do not know about the constantly adjusting end-goal. Emotional suppression… and technological suppression. Everything returns to zero."

Eleanor's eyes widened. "Then the dream that Zui Fuu and the malakhim that remembered –"

"Is a complete lie. They have done this cycle for over 15000 years. While the malakhim themselves have removed themselves because of the changing malevolence, they are also keeping themselves from transforming into dragons and destroying everything. Why stop this plan now? Where I see, the entire point was to make sure that this planet would be reduced to nothing. Utter annihilation. And Innominat serves as their instrument. He is direct bridge between the Four Elemental Empyreans and the Seraphim of the Heavenly Steppes. The rules keep changing, but heaven has gone silent."

"When did they go silent?" Alex asked.

"… I'm sorry, but that has been lost to the eons of time."

Velvet rolled her eyes. "I remember this conversation before. The answer should still be the same. Humans, daemons, malakhim, seraphim, whatever. We're still living on this planet."

"But that does not satisfy the reason how you returned does it, Lord of Calamity."

The therion's eyes narrowed. "What do you know?"

"Along with Innominat being a trap, there was a failsafe on its power. Should the head be seized, the heart and soul will supersede its command. But only for a time."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Your reappearance is unsettling, therion." Amenoch coughed. "Something has happened with Innominat and I don't know what it could be. This could very much threaten Maotelus, or perhaps be a blessing from the Fifth himself, entrusting Maotelus's rule."

Eleanor furrowed her brow. "So how come we didn't know about this sooner?"

"Because our memories are still fractured. Slowly, we are relearning what our past incarnations learned from their cycles. But these Wings, they are somehow disconnecting our link from the Sixth and our kin. Some type of power."

"Was it Melchior's doing?" Magilou asked.

"Unknown."

"Past cycles..." Velvet's eyes widened. "So this happened before?"

"The conditions were not the same as last time, but yes."

Amelia's eyes twitched before she turned to the group. "Then we should head back to Empyrean's Throne and check up on Maotelus."

Velvet was silent. Her hands reflexively gripped into a ball. Bangs over her eyes. Purple haze clouded her face and cloaked her shoulder. A thundering rage grew in her stomach, her chest.

A warm touch rested on her shoulder. Then moved to her hand as it was brought up. Velvet looked up. Eleanor was holding her steady. The fog dissipated and she was calm once more. "Th-thanks." The Lord of Calamity finally relented.

"Just like what you did for me back in Haria." Eleanor weakly chuckled.

"Rokurou was there too."

"I know."

"One more thing." Alex interrupted, turning to Amenoch. "Did you happen to see a woman in a wheelchair pass through here?"

"Never did. Was I supposed to?"

"I guess not." She lazily swung her leg. Alex frowned. But the instructions said that Minerva knew the dance.

Amelia chuckled, knowing what her fellow legate was talking about. "She probably just told one of her venators to do the dance for her. Remember they're folllowing Melchior's orders to the end."

"Yeah, you're right."

"If that will be all, safe travels." The Water Empyrean waved.

As the young women headed out, Magilou still remained. She stared at the Empyrean, arms at her hips.

"Is there something the matter, young witch?"

"Hard to say, seeing you bare the face of my old master." She snorted. "You… really don't remember anything do you?"

The man closed his eyes, rubbing his chin. Long waterspouts grew down, giving him a slightly older appearance, but kept to his younger form.

"I remember everything that Melchior Mayvin had done. Every action he focused, every emotion he felt, every pain he encountered throughout his lifetime. From the trickster mage of King Claudin Asgard, to the Legate of Shepherd Artorius. I remember it all.

"But that is not who I am. I'm a completely separate person from Melchior Mayvin."

"I see." Magilou held her hands behind her head. "I guess that's it then."

As she turned, Amenoch said, "However… There is something that perhaps you'd wish to know."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"He knows that what he's done may never be redeemed in your eyes. That the relationship between you two is beyond repair. He brought you in for a purpose, to solely be his successor. Everything that lead you to him being your savior was orchestrated by him."

"I know."

"IBut there was one time when he would've thrown all the plans away."

"Because he got old?"

"No." The Empyrean's form slowly shifted. The wispy vapors that transformed into a beard. It was as if Melchior when he first met Magilou stood before him. "For all his inventions, his ambitions, and love for flowers, if there was anything that he could've given to the world, with no regrets. Even at the crossroads… His greatest gift in the world, free of malevolence… Is you. Never doubt what you have done. All your decisions have brought you here. And will propel you beyond what I can possibly imagine."

Magilou looked back as the Empyrean lowered his head.

"That is all I will speak on the matter, for it is not my place. Farewell."

The elderly man disappeared in a deluge, plunging back into the pool. The dragon gently roared, diving back into the depths, barely disrupting the surface.

As Bienfu watched the Empyrean disappear, he turned to Magilou. The witch covered her face with her hat. A loyal servant to the end, the Normin walked over to see his master.

He has watched many things in his time with Melchior and Magilou. A shattered heart. Lifeless. Her aloof attitude. The pompous way she carried herself. Laughing and taking the pain against her former master. All through it, she never wept.

Bienfu never thought she could never make that kind of face. Twisted and torn. Tattered rags and wet fabric. Tears crisscrossing her face, barely keeping herself up. A dot of snot expelling from her nose.

Dripping on the strange floor, bouncing blue circles about.

"It wasn't his place to say..?" She repeated. "… What a joke."

Bienfu pulled a small rag he carried, hopping up. The blonde took it, dotting her face free of imperfections.

"Magilou! Come-on, hurry up!" Velvet yelled back.

"Magilou! You're the only one with the spell!" Eleanor called as well.

Magilou readjusted her hat, swiping with her sleeve. A smile slowly growing on her face as she followed behind the one's she called friends.

No. _Family_.

"Comin' darlings!"

* * *

Wounds close to the heart, as time cracks them open once more, Wake Me Up When September Ends…

watch?v=ulRXvH8VOl8


	19. I Don't Want to Be

A shoutout to Dog_of_Fate_Alice_Maria for helping me with choosing this chapter's song and title!

* * *

The boat ride back to Midgand was quiet. Or as quiet as it could be for Velvet, realizing that Magilou and Amelia were up to special antics. The pair seemed to get on everybody's nerves on the Van Eltia until they got stuck with cleaning duties to keep them occupied. Or as Eizen called it, 'The most dangerous thing for a sailor at sea to be is bored.'

Waves crashed into the ship's enchanted hull, cracking as salt splattered against the glass and holes. The former therion paid it no mind, eyes closed in thought. Amenoch's words stuck like a fly to ripened fruit. Coming back here, was it a mistake? Did Phi know and just didn't tell her? Did something happen with Innominat? But then, why wasn't Laphi here?

Questions and questions bounced in her head, and no answers in sight. Frustrated, she slammed her fist into the chair, cracking its wood before she looked down and scowled. The pirates probably stole this from somewhere. But that moment of revelation made her bite her lips.

Was she getting too soft?

Velvet finally stood up again, walking to the windows as the endless blue stretched beyond. So many things out there, all those scout ship reports she only realized to read at the end of her journey. Many of them were the basis for those shared dreams she had with Laphi. Lifetimes and generations passed. Yet only seven years passed here.

The windows beams showed a shadow of her reflection. But there was another person in the room too.

"Eleanor, I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry. Was I being too quiet?"

"No, just didn't expect it to come from you." She turned around. In her hands was salted jerky of prickleboar meat.

"Snack?"

"Yeah, sure." Velvet snagged the jerky and munched on it. It's dry, and spicy. The rich favors of prickleboar complementing kick. She still believed that she could do a better job at making jerky.

"Where'd you find this?"

"Oh, Alex bought some in port. Amelia refused to have any."

Velvet scoffed. "That woman and her prickleboar phobia."

"Don't be harsh."

"What? That's exactly what it is. The prickleboar is already dead. It's meat."

Eleanor sighed, taking a seat by her side. "I know, I know. But just let her be."

"Fine."

The two women looked at their hands, creeping close. The blankets stretched underneath, fingers toying with the creases and fabric. Eleanor's eyes slowly looked to Velvet as she looked back. A deflated sigh escaped her lips. "What am I even doing? I'm too old for this back and forth."

"Velvet?"

"Eleanor, how long have you held this…" Her opposite hand waved in a small circle. "Crush?"

A melancholy smile grew on her lips. "Since the headless horseman in Titania. Then, at Aball."

"You've got strange choices to think about me like that." Velvet bitterly remarked.

"Sorry…"

"There you are again, saying sorry." She leaned back on the bed. "That's one thing I like about you. Honesty. Even if you're still a crybaby."

"You're sarcastic and crass comments haven't dulled in the years since you've been gone." Eleanor shook her head, also leaning back. "I've missed you. Everybody did."

"I wasn't _dead_."

"But you weren't with us. The world finally opened. You were the person that brought us all together. Once you were gone, we went our separate ways."

"Rokurou stayed. Hell, he dated you."

"Yeah." She leaned back up, crossing her legs. "It was alright for a little while. Then, he'd disappear for months at time, with wounds. Once he healed up, he left again."

"Doesn't he heal rather quickly? Remember the first duel we saw against Shigure?"

"Yes, but that was just his hand. He'd come back…" Eleanor's voice trailed off. Eyes to the floor as she shook her head. Velvet winced. Perhaps she shouldn't have steered the conversation in that direction.

"Velvet?" The former therion turned to her, seeing just the top of her scarlet head. Her hands gripped on her sleeves.

"I…" Words failed to express what Velvet was feeling. A low thumping noise in her ears, muffling the crashing waves. She closed her eyes, pulling her close. Cutting through the beating, a soft cry creaked.

She pulled Eleanor close, holding her tight. Was her hug cold still? Emotions that weren't concentrated on revenge failed her. Even the memories, the fantasies she cast with her brother in the dream slipped through her emotions. For all the adventures she had, she just could not…

Draw upon them.

As real as they felt, being here, it seemed so strange. It was no longer those times she traveled with her brother to the lands, the distance lands imagined beyond. Just as those feelings were, so far away. Yet so close. Arms strained against, gnawing at her inner self.

She closed her eyes, trying to trace her dreams again for the emotions experienced in another time.

Nothing but silence.

Eleanor pulled herself away, arms propped against her legs.

It was quiet until they reached the port.

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Alex sniffed the air. Something all too familiar lingered in the air. While the pirate captain made do with the papers, she looked around. Several armed knights were marching over. Silver trimmed plate armor adored with a deep blue cape. Stamped on the side, stripes of orange and a howling wolf emblem.

Knights of Londinium. Her home.

"Lady Breuse." Their captain spoke, bowing to her. Alex turned her head, "Captain Roland, a pleasure to see you again."

"My Lady, your father, Marrok Freki Breuse, has requested your immediate audience in Loegres."

Her eyes twitched for a moment. "Why the trip to the capital?"

"Have you been gone for that long, my Lady? It's your sister's rehearsal."

Alex's eyes widened. "I… forgot. I–"

"Come with us, milady." The blonde turned to the Shepherd and her allies, "Sorry, I'm catch up with you three later."

Eleanor and Velvet nodded; they were wrapped up in their own issues while Amelia glanced back. "Shepherd Hume, may I accompany Legate Breuse?"

"Yes, go ahead. We'll meet in Loegres once we're done."

Heat dropped in her veins. A tingle of doubt echoed in her head. Alex lowed her head as Amelia walked up to her side. The captain didn't seem to mind having another join them.

"Our horses are at the ready."

"Then take us back to the capital."

As they walked, she whispered. "You didn't need to come."

Her fellow legate smiled. "What do you expect me to do with Eleanor and Velvet? I'm not one of their deep friends. And I've never met your family."

"You did. You called my father an asshat."

"Wha, when was this?"

"The Abbey Ball, six years ago." Alex sighed. "You got drunk and babbled about cannons not reaching as far as they used to."

"Oh." She clapped her hands. The blonde got herself up while Amelia got up behind her. Arms wrapping around her waist, a shiver rode down her spine. Horses bucked their hind legs, rising above as the Breuse banner fluttered above them. They rode off, dashing through the gate and down the country roads.

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Eleanor stared at the staircase before them. Always this damn thing, a constant cycle of walking up its cases just to talk to Maotelus. Before even stepping on its glittering white steps, Maotelus appeared before them, a half-smile on his young face.

"I'm not making you two walk up these things just because you want to talk."

A smirk grew on Velvet's face. "Growing up and taking charge, aren't you Phi?"

"You're the only person that still calls me that." He chuckled back.

"And I wonder whose fault is that?" They turned to Eleanor, who's miffed expression only complemented her words.

"Yes, let the Sixth's Empyrean's name grant blessings to you, Phi. Its rhythms with pho and phum."

"Hey, at least it'll be easier to remember."

"That's not the point!"

The two couldn't contain their laughter, red in the face. Eleanor puffed her cheeks up and laughed alongside them. It felt like so long ago, the joyous days on the Van Eltia.

"Eleanor, as you're gathering the blessings of the other Empyreans, I've managed to reconnect with them."

"So that means you can fully communicate with them? Is there anything you've learned about this disruption?"

"It almost feels like it's coming from the world itself. You remember the Earthpulse springs and wells?"

"It was the only way to wake the four up." Velvet recalled.

"Exactly. But this, it feels like there's a center to it all. Describing the Earthpulse like a river or a stream doesn't make much sense when it records almost everything that happens to its land. It's more like blood in a person's body. So the linked Empyreans and us call it the Earthpulse Heart."

"Were you able to learn about the history that came before?"

"Sadly no." He bowed his head. "The Earthpulse can recording almost everything, but when learning new things, the older stuff… disappears. Like lost books. Or maybe removed from history all together."

"I don't see how this relates to what we need to do here." Velvet crossed her arms, getting impatient.

"It's gotta do with what I think Innominat's whole plan was. And how it might tie with you returning Velvet." That got her interested.

"What if we say, that along with the reawakening of the Empyreans reshaping the land, Innominat's awakening also removes parts of the past?"

Velvet flinched. Visions of a bleeding sky and the man who sought revenge against the world. Eleanor and Maotelus gulped, "I… I didn't mean to bring back –"

"It's fine, continue."

"Nobody can remember the past. Innominat blocks it when the malakhim are under his control. Even a few malakhim that managed to escape or even learned from the earthpulse don't see this cycle? What do you think?"

Velvet scratched her head. "Still don't see why returning is…" Her voice hollowed. Springs and locks in her brain clicked together. "… Is Innominat returning? Do you feel any different now?!"

Maotelus shook his head. "Nothing. Maybe a little boost of power, but nothing else."

"Where is Innominat now? His 'physical' body?"

"It's in the basement of the Emyrean's Throne."

"Alright. How do go down?"

"That's also why I came down here." Maotelus pointed his hand to the staircase. The ground rumbled as the white marble staircase retracted into the ground. A low howl echoed up the hole it left behind, and pale flames flickered in the shadows.

"Come on. Let's go."

Down the depths of the throne, the two women walked behind Maotelus.

"Did either of you know about this secret underground tunnel?" Velvet quipped. Eizen would've loved this idea.

"It was a part of the blueprints of the Throne." Eleanor nodded. "But it was meant as a garrison or hiding spot if anybody managed to attack."

Deeper still, the air chilled. Even the lights themselves felt cold. Soon enough, they reached a massive double door, matching the one near the peak. Velvet looked back to the entrance, now a small window of light.

"Will we have to walk back up again?"

"No, I'll just teleport us back up."

Maotelus waved his arm as the doors cracked open. Gears churned away under the Empyrean of Light's power, revealing a massive antechamber. In the center was a massive curled mass of ethereal scales and heads. Stubby arms, massive compared to humans with talons of shimmering silver lattice reflected the light.

It was like the gravesite of a dead god who still dreamed.

"This is Innominat. Or at least, a smaller version of him." Maotelus weakly explained. "His true body is still hidden, but this is where Laphicet Crowe rests too."

"Laphi…"

Velvet walked over to one of the inert heads. She looked back to the two. "Is it alright if I?"

Maotelus nodded. Extending her hand, Velvet's eyes widened.

Like her clothes and body were pulled through heavy water, her vision blinded by an intense white light.

She was no longer in the antechamber. She was by a cliff. The same cliff she remembered in her dreams. The same cliffside where she found herself back in the real world.

Velvet turned, shifting back and forth, looking for any sign of anything. A gentle breeze pushed her head to the edges. There she saw two people. A young boy and his elder sister.

" _That's… me._ "

There it was. Velvet and Laphicet Crowe. Two siblings enjoying the warm sun, their feet dangling over. Waves crashed against the rocks below, spraying water upwards as they giggled.

" _A cute notion, but that is all_." Boomed a voice. The two siblings seemed undisturbed.

" _You say this, but you are not omnipotent. None of the Empyreans are. And neither are your makers._ " Said another voice. A familiar voice. Again, the two were undisturbed.

Shadows grew behind Velvet and she turned. Masses of darkest and light lingered, watching the dreamscape. " _You cannot comprehend humans. Much less know the malakhim that live and die here._ "

" _Choice. It is choice that has continued this cycle. It is choice that plunders this world back to its stone kingdoms of bronze. The curse is inevitable, and the choice will always be the same._

" _This would be the_ _ **thirteenth**_ _time I have culled malevolence in this world, and my powers have grown exceptionally efficient at doing it. You and that girl are little more than keys. If you will not submit, then the two of you will suffer for..!_ "

Velvet pulled away, feeling Eleanor and Maotelus yanking her away. She gasped for breath, coughing as her eyes settled back in the dim basement.

"V-velvet!" Maotelus asserted. "You were so still then you were shaking and then screamed..!"

Dark circles hung on her eyes. She turned to the both of them, seeing Maotelus's worried face. But drawing to her redheaded companion, there was something stronger. Worry, regret. Fear.

Velvet bitterly drew herself back, taking a seat. "Another."

"Velvet, you can't be serious…"

"I am."

Eleanor took her shoulder, "Listen to me! Please!"

"Stop! I need to see Laphi again..! I see to see why… Why am I here and he isn't!"

In that brief moment, as Maotelus tried calming her down, Eleanor knew. It was just like that before. So many times, she refuted it stubbornly in the beginning, how she saw that other side of Velvet as she knew her. Purpose is what defines people, helps them, gives them a steady foothold on the world.

Now, without her vengeance, without her drive, what was she? Just a young woman trying to look out for her younger brother.

Without that, what was she then?

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

The great Globe Theater of Loegres was a sight to behold. Countless plays and concerts were held there, risers made from the best engineers that the Empire could afford. Playwrights of all kinds floundered to its wooden halls. Menageries brought fantastic creatures beyond the Empire's reach. Adventurers and traders brought exotic wares.

But Alexandra Fenris Breuse knew what today was.

Her little sister, Ceres Ylgr Breuse was having her debut concert. Of course, she was just a part of the entire act, a Valkyrie to the great gods of old.

The grey knight hopped off her horse, taking Amelia with her as the horse bucked. Her escort yelling, "Milady!" as she ran down the streets. She could hear the act. Just as Ceres was singing, and an orchestra playing alongside her. Faster and faster, she ran. Even Amelia had trouble keeping up.

Through the entrance, she flashed the tickets she got from her guards before they arrived.

A song of a little angel rolling up and down her octaves. So many times, she heard Ceres practice non-stop for this exact moment. Into the pew section, she knew exactly where her seat was.

The high tone holding as long as she could, Alex sliding to her seat, taking a breath herself.

Strings of the orchestra stopped. The last breaths of her note holding as long as they could, and she saw a young girl holding her arms up.

Light above clouds broke through, illuminating her as she clasped herself. The audience applauded at her stunning performance. Roaring whistles and cheers from the lower class howled ever so slightly above the rest of them.

The young blonde girl looked to the crowds until her eyes met with Alex. A soft smile grew on her face. Alex could tell she wanted to just wave at her, but she was still in the opera.

She shared a smile back, leaning into her seat.

She wouldn't have missed this for the world.

Alex gazed to the rest of them. But in the upper section, she stopped two people. An older man with his wife. The same crest that flew on her home's banners. Intense eyes meeting towards. There were little settlements between them.

"Father…"

The stage reset as different actors and people came to. Alex got up from her seat, watching her father do the same. Her mother tried pulling him back down as they exited the pews. Amelia was leaning against the walls, seeing the blonde pass by her.

"Oh, come on!" She huffed, following behind her.

Out into the backstage area, the elder Breuse man stood, arms crossed. While he wore no armor, his frame stood out. A half-jacket, half-cape resting on his shoulders and arms. Green eyes darker than the forests that dotted their home territory.

"Alexandra. I see that you're still playing the knight."

Alex did her best to bind her teeth. "Father. I see that you've managed to see my sister's recital despite your schedule."

Daggers already and Amelia stood back. She's seen these fights before. Not of physical weapons, but of words. Too many mercenaries' companies and internal disputes. Even family may draw blood for one another.

"Have you finally decided to put away these infantile delusions of a dream?"

"Have you finally decided to shove that stoicism for what's right in front of you?"

* * *

For all the fates in the world, I Don't Want to Be anything other than myself, even with contradictions

watch?v=-mgUP7cbStY


	20. One Headlight

Lailah decided to poke her head up. Yes, she stood at Amelia's side, watching a young woman stand before her father in defiance. Experience was in his eyes, but there was something harsh in there. The young malak noted a blizzard brewing behind steel-green eyes.

Compared to his daughter, a shimmering clear sprout ready to burst. Standing tall against one another, opposing ideals.

This was something that no amount of malak artes or force could break.

She knew it. All of the malakhim in the reformed Abbey knew it.

Alexandra Fenris Breuse was not Melchior Mayvin. That man was so devoted to his craft, a zealous devotion that broke the boundaries of fanaticism, he would never bear malevolence. For all things, she never understood why Melchior chose her to be in his corps of Exorcists.

Lailah discussed this with her formerly bonded malak, Bise the Gale Enforcer. Theories upon theories sprouted, but none of them coming to a conclusive answer. Whatever knowledge they could get hinged on Alex, but she was never one to talk about such things openly.

"How many times has it been?" He spoke, voice like gravel. "You, running off into this little adventure?"

"And rather have the fight come to us?"

"We are defenders of the realm."

"We are supposed to _fight_ for the people!"

"I've seen the fire in your eyes. Passions laid so dormant."

"And what's so wrong about that?!"

Her parent lifted his hand.

"Father?"

Eyes glancing coldly to the side, seeing young Ceres standing with her mother. The crowds inside the theater dying down. He slowly turned back to them; his head turned to Alex. "We shall speak about this affair later."

Amelia walked over to Alex's side. Instead of her usual candor, she rested a hand on her shoulder. "You wanna talk about this?"

She groaned, purple wisps floating about her. "Yeah. Can we grab an ale too?"

The purifying blaze malak giggled. "So, a mercenary, a knight, and a malak walk into a bar…"

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Eleanor pulled Velvet again as the former therion attempted to grasp at the lingering corpse of the Fifth. For a split second, her golden eyes glared back at her, claw ripping through the bandages. Violet musk venting from her body before her eyes widened. Aoife apparated at Eleanor's side, crimson blade held out. Fires cooked upon its steel body before Velvet realized what happened.

Her claw retracted as she looked at the floor. "I…"

"Velvet, please. This isn't like it was seven years ago." Eleanor pleaded. The Firebrand wasn't so trusting, keeping her charge back with the flat side of her sword.

"No, it's not. And it's pissing me off too." She growled, flexing her fingers. "You became the Shepherd, leading the Abbey. The daemons are still running about, these Wing people, and now those _wonderful_ Empyreans thinking me coming back was a _mistake_."

Velvet snarled, sliding her hands down her face. "Did we actually solve anything?"

Maotelus opened his mouth, holding for a moment before closing. He approached Velvet, a hand in hers. "It wasn't a mistake, Velvet. Something happened between you and Innominat. I don't feel any different than I before you came back. Besides the power change."

The former therion remained silent.

"What about you?"

For a moment, the malevolence sputtered. The fumes of a pyre puffing and puffing until it vanished. Dark eyes looked over to him before she took a seat. A small young woman against the body of a massive dragon, a dreaming god of the world. The split in the road before her: A rampaging daemon lord who sundered the world and its chosen hero, the young woman whose family was torn from her without her consent.

Both were equally Velvet Crowe. But neither could completely capture the picture. Mulling over, she crossed her arms.

"I don't even know if I feel the same way."

"You're doubting yourself, therion." Aoife hummed. "You've been pondering this question yourself for quite some time."

With a click of her tongue, her attention turned to Innominat. "… I need to go back in there."

Eleanor stepped forward, the redheaded malak pulling her blade back. "You think Innominat may have the answer why you're back?"

"For the moment I was in there, I saw myself and Laphi in a dream. Then I heard him and Innominat talk. There was something going on in there, but I don't know what. I remember a lot of our early dreams but the closer ones I remember, they get spotty."

"Spotty? Explain." Aoife frowned.

"Like there are holes in memories. Standing in a field of corn or harvest, then it's immediately winter in Taliesin."

"Like events are skipping?"

"Exactly."

Maotelus decided to interject. "Going back to Innominat and Laphi, what were they talking about?"

"Something about a thirteenth cycle. Choice…" She growled, pounding her fist into the ground. It felt like a pile of stones rested on her head. A memory and words Laphi told her before she breathed back in Aball. So close it, yet so far without the words to make sense of it. "Urgh, it feels like a gel stuck in my throat."

The three of them took a seat besides her, just gazing at the colossus before them. Aoife stood at the vigil, eyeing the dreaming Empyrean before them. The soft crackle of the fires that illuminated the room bounced around, casting shadows as they waited.

Maotelus then spoke up. "When you touched the body, runes surrounded around you. We thought you were getting dragged back into its body."

"Was I?"

"Couldn't tell. You were screaming and we pulled you back."

Unconvinced, but resolute, Velvet decided. "Alright. Maybe we can do it again. But this time, you two hold on to me while I do it?"

"Velvet, just before we do this, give me some time to study Innominat. I think I can find something that'll prevent anything like that happening again."

An amused brow lifted for her. "If you say so Phi."

"I, uh, haha." He chuckled. "All that power Innominat gave to me once Velvet was ejected. If can just link it back for a moment. Please, you two can go and rest. I'll be quick with this."

As he stood back up, the young women did the same. The Empyrean of Light walked to the one of the heads of the fallen Fifth, hands held up. Glimmering white runes manifested around his hands, forming cuffs. Ghostly gauntlets shimmered as he palmed them into its body.

Silver light illuminated the chamber. Velvet stood besides Eleanor with a small smile on her face. Aoife stood back, watching the two.

"He's grown a lot more since the cosmic earthpulse."

"He's been a handful. Being the newest Empyrean means a lot of responsibility for him."

Velvet finally cracked a smile. For all the changes, there were a few she recognized. "How was it? Being the Shepherd?"

"A hassle. So many lords to appease, management of the various people and equipment. Talking with so many malak that just wanted to be left alone. I'm surprised a few wanted to join us."

"But you guys weren't the same strength as the old Abbey."

"No, and with the changes I made, we were spread thin." Eleanor sighed. "The diaspora order was meant to protect what remaining Exorcists we had left. And our fleet folded back into the Imperial navy."

Velvet took another breathe, scratching her head. Eleanor stepped right besides her. No casual roll of shoulder. No brief push away. Just the two standing besides one another.

"So much has changed…" she whispered.

"And it's strange isn't it?"

"Yeah." She blankly looked to the ceiling. "Whatever I can remember, those dreams only lasted so where we were when I sealed myself with Innominat. A few parts beyond that I can remember but… Then it becomes a blank. It feels superficial."

"That what's happening out here doesn't follow what your dreams were."

"You know me too well." Velvet slumped her shoulders. "Everybody's changed, but I'm not. Did I even change? Or…"

A soft lock fixed her hands. Eleanor's fingers intertwined with hers. Such a simple motion but she knew. That crying on the boat to hear.

"Velvet, it's just like before, you were called and labelled yourself 'The Lord of Calamity'. But that is not who you are, despite whatever you may say."

"Says the 'Shepherd'."

"And you know more than that, it's just a 'title'. A word. That's not who I am. Just as much as you aren't just a therion."

Golden eyes gave in. Lids falling over as Velvet held her hand firmly and nodded. "So then, I guess the question is who am I now?"

Moments passed before Maotelus pumped his hand into the air. "I got it!"

"What is it, Phi?" Velvet looked over. Eleanor followed behind.

"I've figured it out! Innominat's still dormant, but those dreams you had been still in there. There's no risk of you being pulled back in but…"

"But?"

"I'm not sure what you'll find in there." He bowed his head. "While you were dreaming, I hopped in every so often, to check on the both of you."

"That would explain the feeling that I was being watched."

"Hey! I was curious! And I wanted to check-up on you…" He rebuked. "But anyways, I didn't notice anything wrong when I went in, but it's not like I could watch everything that happened. When you go in there, I'm not sure what you'll find."

Velvet held her hands at her sides, taking a deep breath. A touch on her shoulders. Another bit of familiar warmth. Eleanor with a confident nod.

"Thank you." She turned back to Maotelus and the sleeping god. "Alright. I'm ready."

Her daemon claw burst from its wrapping and she reached out once more.

Another flash of light echoed. Velvet blinked, her eyes finally adjusting. A strange room with tubes of crystallized light reaching to the ceiling. The faint glimmering array of purples, reds, and browns in disorganized patterns. Panels shifted, displaying pictures and icons of unknown origin, cycling between different pictures and squig lines. The former therion reached out, trying to interact with one before her hand phased through it and through the light tube.

"Where am I?" She whispered to herself.

A door nearby slid open. A hooded woman glided herself inside. There was an odd sense of warmth coming from her, like the cool air breeze from the cliffs. Yet, there was something in her voice that spoke another tone. Exotic words of a different language, but the tone felt different. Dark clouds bringing thunder and winds.

Velvet moved, eyes following what she was looking at. One of the pillars had a strange ball. No, not a ball. An undulating mess of squirming worms roped in mysterious artes. She gazed closer. These worms had jagged features, like miniature knifes at each end.

Whatever it was, it didn't seem to have a beginning either.

The woman finally spoke in a language she recognized. "Just a few more modifications and you'll be all set, my creation~"

* * *

 **-.-.-**

* * *

Alex and Amelia weren't interested in hanging around the usual estate of the Bloodwing Butterflies. They were sure that they already knew all of the Breuse family problems but didn't feel like exposing themselves to their ears. Amelia's idea.

With two tall ales and a stout, the Legates of the Abbey lodged a single room for the both of them. Lailah pinching down her drink with gusto and listened in to the two young ladies and their family problems.

"Father wanted a son to teach his techniques. Another heir for the Breuse family. Instead he got me." The blonde took another swig of her beer. "Used to be pretty ill. Always getting colds or flus. Kinda just grew out of it the more he trained me."

"You don't forgive him, do you?"

"Hell no. All that shit he gave me, doesn't get rid of scars, the asshat! No moral consistency! Flippy-itty floppity-do!"

Amelia took a sip, "You're never this angry. Or loose."

"Oooh, fuck you and your height, you harpy."

Their malak friend needed a moment. There was a notable size difference between the two. While Alex stood at average height, but Amelia had an impressive 186 centimeters. One of the tallest in the new corps, she just surpassed the height of former Legate Shigure Rangetsu.

As Alex laid her head against the table, the brunette reached to tug at the odd strand of hair that protruded from her head. The crack of her wrist pulled back, the blonde pulling herself back up in her hair.

"No touch!"

"Aww, but I really want to chop it off."

"It's my charm point!"

Chuckle and burp aside, the dual-wielding legate scratched her chin. "Your mom has the same thing. Even your sister has that hair dangle."

Alex groaned, leaning back in her chair. "It's a family trait. And that's why it's a charm point!"

"And here I thought your charm point was your fabulous bust."

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!" With another chug, her mug was empty. She titled it upside down, only foam coming out. "Another!"

"Yeeaaah, maybe later." Amelia yanked the mug out of her hand. Her fellow Legate mystified by her own fingers, flexing in and out.

"Urgh… That was good. Wheaty…"

The brunette gently patted her head, taking another swig of her stout. The foam was disappearing, but the sounds of people downstairs hadn't gone away.

"Family…" Alex grunted.

"You'd do anything for your sister, huh?"

"Anything."

"Don't you feel a little jealous that your dad went easy on her?"

"Not a single bit." She answered honestly. "I wouldn't do nothing to hurt her from anything."

Cocked brow raised; Amelia set her drink to the side. "You said the whole singing thing was your sister's idea."

"She wanted out of the family bullshit, like me." Amelia curtly nodded to Lailah, handing her Alex's mug. The malak scooped her cup and headed back downstairs.

"I thought your dad wanted to pass on those swordsmanship and spear whatever."

"He can go fuck himself." Alex winced, resting her head on the table. "We're not like the Dragonia, the Capalus, or Diphda. Londinium is all we have."

"Aren't you guys like… really close to the Diphda?"

The only response Amelia got back was some incoherent mumbling of political marriages and standings.

"Crazy bunch of know-it-alls with the knifes and cheeses and…" As the blonde babbled on, Amelia returned to patting her on the head and back. There was a certain refreshed air seeing her like this. Poised and controlled, the ideal knight as she hoped.

But her job, before and during her time as an Exorcist, were nothing like the stories she was told.

Lailah returned with Alex's mug full, passing it on the table. To her immediate elation, Alex snagged the beer, hollowing at her drink before taking a tall chug.

"You know, family's hard and all. Sometimes it can break a few things." The blonde looked over, resting her cup down.

"Like what?"

"Oh, you know, splitting a family apart, knifes to each other's throats. Things like that."

Alex blinked. "You never talk about your family. And here the Exorcist Corp thought that you were born from some cave in the earth."

She looked shocked. "W-where did you get that idea from?!"

"Lailah."

The leader of _Ala Rubra_ glared over to her malakhim partner who simply waved back. "How could you?"

"Aww, but it was a funny rumor. You dug yourself up from a small name mercenary to leader of the Red Wing."

Amelia mashed her head against the table before continuing. "ANYWAYS! Yeah, I had a family. Not like a normal family. Just a bunch of like-minded people, doing work here and there. We got along."

"No ma or pa?"

"Didn't know them long enough to care. Then we started arguing. Starting with our leader, slowing going against what we sent out to do."

"What was your mercenary company's name?"

"Eh, we didn't really have a name. We were small. You've probably never heard of us."

"I guess so." Alex sniffled, picking herself back up and drinking a bit more. A few tears in her eyes. Her cheeks turned a light rose color as her head titled forward. "You've never told anybody about this… But me. You never really tell anybody anything about yourself."

"Only because you asked."

"You mean, you would've said something if we asked?"

"Maaaybe?"

"Cock-tease." Alex lightly shoved her chest, leaning back into her chair. Her eyes and body felt heavier by the second. Careful not to spill her ale, she rested it on the table.

Amelia smiled, waving her hand in front of her face. Out so quickly.

Lailah raised her mug in victory, taking a chug herself.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** :

Alone in darkness, with barely a flame, a person can wander through even with One Headlight

watch?v=yjbzUEJONNU

* * *

For the record, Alex would look like a mix between Milla Maxwell and Okita Souji from Fate/Grand Order.

Amelia would look like a mix between Lara Mel Marta, Zeta from Granblue Fantasy and Hoshiguma from Arknights.

Aoife on the other hand, would look like Selesia Upitiria from Re:Creators.


End file.
